100 Kisses for Lee and Tenten
by Pooh Bear Is My Hero
Summary: 100 LeexTenten oneshots all ending with a kiss in some way. Some characters may be OOC in a few chapters. Chapter 30: Coma Victim
1. You Look Beautiful With Your Hair Down

1Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Winnie the Pooh or any other tv show!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tenten wasn't having a good day, to say the least. First of all, she woke up late, which is why she was going to be late for training today. Second, there was no hot water today so she had to take a freezing cold shower. Then when she finished, she couldn't find any hair ties, so she was forced to wear her hair down for the day. Tenten hated wearing her hair down because it got in her face when she trained.

On the street stared at her when she went by, because they had never seen her with her hair down. The only one's who have seen her with it down was her family. She arrived to her team's training grounds 20 minutes late, so her team was already there. When she arrived, they all stared at her in awe, amazed her hair was down for once. They were silent for a few minutes, until Gai broke the silence.

"Tenten, my youthful student! You are late today! You will do 50 laps around Konoha as punishment when training is over." he exclaimed happily. "Yes, Gai-sensei," Tenten said, knowing that trying to get out of the laps would be useless and would just end in her getting 50 more laps to run.

"All right, now that everyone is here, we can begin!" Gai said exuberantly. He got no answer from any of his students, for Tenten was looking in her bag to see if she had any hair ties, and Neji and Lee were still staring at Tenten in shock that her hair was down.

"Okay, Lee will spar with Tenten and Neji, you shall spar with me. Now, let's begin!" Gai said to his students. Neji walked away with Gai, leaving Tenten and Lee to train. Lee was still staring at Tenten while she rummaged through her bag for a hair tie. "Damn, none in here," she mumbled to herself. "I guess I'll just have to deal with my hair down for the day. Lee, are you ready to spar?" Tenten said, directing the last comment to Lee. Lee stopped staring and nodded his head. He jumped up and got into his stance. Tenten got up as well and took out a kunai.

Tenten made the first move. She aimed her kunai and threw it at Lee. He easily dodged it and started advancing on Tenten. Tenten took out some throwing needles, preparing to throw them. She waited for Lee to start moving toward her and when he did, she threw them. 2 hit him in the shoulder, but he kept coming at her. Tenten jumped back and threw some more needles, but Lee dodged them all. Lee advanced closer and closer until he was in range to hit her. He suddenly came up right in front of Tenten, preparing to hit her.

Tenten leaned backwards to avoid the punch, but she leaned back too far and lost her balance. She began falling backwards and she closed her eyes, preparing to hit the ground, but the impact never came. She opened her eyes to see Lee had grabbed both of her wrists to keep her from hitting the ground. He slowly lifted her up and she fell into him. He put his arms behind her back to keep her up.

Tenten didn't know what she was leaning on now. Her eyes were closed, and when she opened them, all she saw was green. She suddenly realized she was in Lee's arms, because he had just stopped her from falling down. She looked up and saw Lee's face staring at hers.

"Tenten," Lee whispered softly to her. Tenten opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out, because Lee's lips made their way to hers. She didn't try to push him away, either, because she liked the taste of his lips on hers. He pulled away, much to her displeasure, and whispered in her ear, "You look beautiful with your hair down."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Well what do you think? I just love this pairing! I don't get why so many people hate it. Please review! Even if it is a flame, I don't mind. I know I'm not a very good writer, so if you could let me know how I'm doing that would be great! Thanks!

Poohbearismyhero


	2. CPR

1Disclaimer: Still do not own Naruto or any other tv show

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was a beautiful day in Konoha and all of the people in the village were full of pep this morning. Everyone, that is, except a certain group of 3 that had just returned from the Rain Village from a 3 month mission.

"I don't think I can go on!" said Tenten as she collapsed under a huge tree right off the lake. Neji quietly took a seat under a tree a few feet away from Tenten. Tenten could hear Lee yelling as he ran into the lake to cool himself off.

"Come my youthful friends and join me in the water!" Lee said before diving underwater.

"Hn," was all Neji said before he closed his eyes to rest beneath the tree.

Tenten opened her eyes and looked down at Lee, who was now floating on the water. She noticed he took his shirt off to clean himself off better after their mission, and she found she couldn't help staring at his chest. She then heard a grunt from Neji, so she looked over at him to see what was wrong. She saw he was staring at her with a smirk on his face, and she realized that he knew what she was looking at. She blushed slightly, and looked away, not wanting Neji to see her blush.

Tenten looked at herself and saw she was covered in a mixture of mud, dirt, sweat, and blood. '_Actually, a swim doesn't sound like such a bad idea,' _she thought to herself. She got herself up and began walking over to the lake. Lee began splashing the water happily when he saw Tenten was going to join him, and Neji just glared at him.

Tenten took her shoes off but unlike Lee, decided to keep her shirt on for obvious reasons. She jumped ran into the water, fully clothed and when she was near where Lee was, he went over to her and splashed her. Tenten wasn't very happy about this, to say the least, for she was adjusting herself to the water's temperature because it was colder than she had expected. Also, because now her shirt was entirely soaked and anyone could see through it.

Tenten began yelling at Lee for splashing her but as she was yelling she couldn't help but notice the boy's eyes drift down from her eyes to her chest. Tenten covered her chest with her arms and glared at him. Then, she unexpectedly pounced on Lee and pushed him under the water. She held his head under while Lee struggled for air. He waved his arms and legs around in every direction to try to get Tenten off of him but it was no use, she wouldn't let go.

Finally, Tenten got up, crossed her arms over her chest so Neji couldn't see, and got out of the lake. As she was getting her shoes she noticed Lee was not moving anymore, and his head was still under the water.

"Lee, get out of the water, you're going to drown if you stay under too long," Tenten yelled out to him. The boy still did not move. His body began to go under more. Seeing this, Tenten got really worried. '_I didn't hold him under long enough for him to really drown, did I?' _she thought to herself. Before she could even think of what she was doing she threw her shoes to the side, ran in the water, grabbed Lee, and pulled him to shore. Then, she started shaking him.

"Lee, please get up! If this is some kind of joke, it isn't funny!" Tenten yelled to the boy, near tears. She stopped shaking him to see if he was breathing, but it didn't look like he was to her.

Then, without giving it a second thought, Tenten brought her mouth down on Lee's, attempting to give him CPR. However, what she didn't expect, was Lee's tongue going into her mouth while she was performing CPR. Lee pulled Tenten down on him and deepened the kiss, and she didn't stop him. She didn't care about anything else at that point, she was just happy Lee was okay and she was happy to be with him. What she forgot, however, was that Neji was still there, smirking. She'd deal with him later.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

98 more to go! Yay! If you have any ideas for one, let me know please! Oh, and please review! Thanks!

Poohbearismyhero


	3. Ice Skating

1Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any tv show or movie in existence.

I got the idea for this from a Winnie the Pooh Picture! Yay Winnie the Pooh!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was a beautiful winter day and Team Gai had the day off from training. Today, Lee decided, would be a perfect day for ice skating. Lee quickly got dressed, ran downstairs, grabbed his coat and skates, and bolted out the door.

Lee figured it wouldn't be as fun to skate by himself, so he decided to ask Neji and Tenten as well. Lee lived closer to Neji, so he figured he'd go to the Hyuuga manor first.

Lee arrived at the Hyuuga manor very quickly. He went up the steps and banged on the door.

Neji was sitting in his room, brushing his hair. "1234, 1235, 1236," Neji counted until he heard knocking. He tried to continue but that knocking was getting on hers nerves. You see, he was the only one in the manor today, so no one else could answer the door. "1230...30...ARGH! I LOST TRACK! NOW I'M GOING TO HAVE TO START ALL OVER AGAIN!" yelled Neji. But first, Neji figured he should answer the door so it wouldn't break his concentration again.

When Neji opened the door, he did not like what he saw. There was Lee...with ice skates. Lee. Ice Skates. Lee. Ice Skates. '_Oh no, not again,' _Neji thought, thinking of what happened last year he went ice skating with Lee. He didn't really want to go last year, but Lee and Gai-sensei forced him to. Tenten was the lucky one who didn't have to go, because she had just gotten back from a solo mission. The day ended in Neji coming home with a broken leg, broken wrist, and all of his hair was cut off. Neji shuddered at the thought of having to relive that again.

So, Neji did what any other person in his position would do. He slammed the door shut in Lee's face. Lee was very unhappy, because he did not get to ask Neji if he would go ice skating with him. So, Lee did what any other normal person would do. He kicked the door in. The door landed on Neji's head and Neji fell over, unconscious. When Lee saw Neji, he thought he was sleeping, so he decided to leave him there to get his beauty sleep. And so Lee left for Tenten's house.

The walk to Tenten's house took him a little longer, because she lived on the opposite side of the town from Neji. Along the way he decided to stop at his house and get eat some cereal since he had completely forgotten to eat breakfast in his rush to ask Neji to skate with him. He quickly ate his cereal and then left again, this time for Tenten's house.

When he arrived at Tenten's house he ran up to her door and pounded on her door about 20 times. No one answered. So, Lee began pounding again. Again, no answer. So, just as any normal person would do, Lee decided to go around the back of the house to Tenten's window. Once he found her window (her room is on the second floor) he began looking for a rock to throw at it to get her attention. Lee tried a pebble first, but no one came to the window. Then Lee found a bigger rock. A MUCH bigger rock. Lee chucked the rock at her window and, instead of bouncing off the window, the rock crashed through the window. The crash was soon followed by a thud and then a girl screaming "OOWWWWWW!!!! WHO THE HELL'S BRIGHT IDEA IS IT TO THROW ROCKS IN MY WINDOW!" Lee recognized the voice as Tenten's. Lee then saw Tenten's body appear by the window, but her face was covered by the rock she was holding. '_Uh oh,' _Lee thought. Before Lee had time to move out of the way, the rock flew down closer and closer to Lee until...WHAM! The rock collided with Lee's stomach and he flew back into the tree in Tenten's yard. "THAT'LL TEACH YOU TO THROW ROCKS AT ME AGAIN!" Tenten screamed down to Lee. Tenten had no idea who it was who threw the rock, but she figured he had learned his lesson to never throw rocks in her window again. Then, she heard a familiar voice from under the rock.

"Tenten?" Lee gasped from under the rock.

"Lee? Is that you?" Tenten asked the boy under the rock. Lee took the rock off of his stomach, grabbed his skates, and stood up. Tenten gasped, realizing that the one who threw the rock was in fact, Lee. "Lee, why did you throw that huge rock at my window?" Tenten asked the boy.

"Because you didn't answer the door and I wanted to know if you wanted to go skating with me." Lee answered the girl.

"Sure, I'll go skating with you!" Tenten said happily, "But...are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine!" Lee said cheerfully, happy that someone was going to go skating with him.

"Okay then, I'll be right down!" Tenten said before she closed the window. She quickly got changed, grabbed her coat and skates, and grabbed an poptart on her way out so she wouldn't be starving all morning. She was about to run out the door when she quickly went back to the kitchen to get another poptart for Lee, just in case he was hungry.

"Okay, let's go!" Exclaimed Tenten while handing Lee a poptart. Lee took it and thanked her.

"So, is anyone else coming with us?" Tenten asked while munching on her poptart.

"Well, I was going to ask Gai-sensei but he is having a battle with his eternal rival today, so then I went to the Hyuuga manor to ask Neji, but he was catching up on some beauty sleep. You know how much he needs it!" Lee stated, grinning at the last comment. He loved making jokes about Neji. It was a sort of brotherly love the two had, Lee made jokes about Neji and Neji made jokes about Lee, even if Neji was serious about all the rude comments he made about Lee.

Tenten just laughed at the comment and continued eating her poptart. She finished it just as they arrived at the pond. They both sat down under a tree and changed into their skates. Lee made it onto the pond first, and he skated as if he had been doing it his whole life. Tenten, however, was not faring so well. She hadn't been skating in two years, and it showed. She was constantly wobbling, trying to keep herself stable.

Lee saw that Tenten was having some trouble, so he went over to try and help her. He grabbed her hand and showed her what to do. "Try it like this Tenten," he said, "One, two, three, one two three." He pulled her along with him as he showed her what to do. She started moving her legs the way he would and soon enough, she was able to do it without Lee holding on to her. She didn't tell Lee to let go, though, because she liked having him hold her. It just made the experience so much better for her. But then, the joy she got from him holding her left when he said, "All right Tenten, you're doing great! Now, try it on your own!" He gently let go of her and she glided around the lake. Lee skated in front of her to see how she was doing. He stopped in front of a snow bank, and he was directly in Tenten's path. And then. Tenten realized something.

Lee never taught her how to turn or stop. She didn't feel like falling by trying to turn in another direction, so she just kept moving forward until she collided with Lee. Lee fell back into the snow bank and Tenten landed on top of him. If that wasn't an awkward enough position, it was about to get more awkward. Tenten opened her eyes to see Lee's face less than an inch from hers, and her lips were on his.

'_Oh no, what am I doing! Get up, Tenten get up, or else Lee is going to hate you forever!' _Tenten thought to herself. However, as much as her mind told her to get up, her body stayed where it was. Tenten had always liked Lee as more than a friend, but she never told him her feelings because she thought he still liked Sakura and that he could never see her the way he saw Sakura. However, Lee's next move completely destroyed any thoughts Tenten had of Lee still liking Sakura. Lee pulled Tenten closer to him and deepened the kiss. After a few seconds Lee pulled back, and whispered something in her ear that made Tenten the happiest girl in Konoha. "I love you Tenten."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

So how do you like it? It is my longest one yet! Yay me! As I said, I got the idea from a Winnie the Pooh picture. Pooh and all his friends were skating and one fell down, so this popped into my head and I thought it would be cute. Please Review!

Poohbearismyhero


	4. Back Off Sakura!

1Disclaimer: Still do not own Naruto, Winnie the Pooh, or any other tv shows, blah blah blah

A very random chapter that may not make sense in some parts. Just try to bare with me please? I promise the next one will be better!

Also, if anyone has any ideas to include in the collection, please let me know. Thanks!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was just another normal day for Konoha. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, Tenten was going on a rampage through town. Yep, just a normal day in Konoha.

Now, you may ask, why was Tenten rampaging through town? Well, the word on the street was that Sakura wanted to ask Lee out, and that was not okay with Tenten. Lee was HERS and Tenten planned on making sure Sakura knew that. Tenten spent too much time trying to get Lee to notice her to just have Sakura come in and ruin it all. But before she could show Sakura she meant business, she had to find the pink haired kunoichi. Until she found her, she would continue what she was doing now, which was taking her anger out on people she passed in the streets.

"Good morning Tenten!" said a man to the fuming weapon's mistress, "How are you tod-," "GET OUT OF MY WAY DAMMIT!" Tenten yelled, cutting off the man. She pushed the man aside and continued looking for Sakura. The same thing happened to a few more people who said hello to Tenten, until finally people decided to just move out of her way. Tenten turned a corner and headed down another street.

Tenten continued walking until she noticed her reflection in the window of one of the shops. She had not bothered to change before leaving her house to search for Sakura, so she was in her pajamas still. Also she had bed hair, for she had not bothered to brush it or put it up before she left the house. '_Damn, I won't be able to win Lee over looking like this.'_ she thought. Suddenly, something dawned on her. She had training today. She ran over to the nearest shop and started screaming at the owner.

"SIR! WHAT TIME IS IT?" she screamed at the scared man behind the counter.

"I'm sorry, I don't know, I don't have a wat-," he was cut off by Tenten screaming "AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Tenten started running to the next shop while screaming and asked the same thing, and got the same answer. She began screaming yet again and ran from shop to shop until finally someone gave her an answer.

"Why, I believe it is 9 o clock, dear," an old woman behind the counter of a shop informed Tenten.

"NOOOOOOOOO! TRAINING STARTS IN A HALF AN HOUR!" And with that, Tenten ran off to her house, leaving a bunch of frightened shop keepers and pedestrians in her wake.

When Tenten arrived at her house, it was 9:05. It took her 10 minutes to get to the training grounds if she ran, which meant she had 15 minutes to take a shower, get dressed, and get out. Being late was not on option for her. If she was late, Gai-sensei would make her do 500 push-ups and 500 sit-ups and 300 laps around Konoha! If she was late, all that stuff would keep her away from Lee meaning it would be easy for Sakura to ask him out.

Tenten quickly took a shower and got dressed and put her hair up. She looked at the clock. 9:17. She grabbed her pack and ran out the door.

On her way to the training grounds, an elderly woman stopped Tenten and asked her to help get her cat down from a tree. Tenten groaned, but knew it would be rude to just walk away, so she decided to help.

Tenten climbed up the tree and sat on the branch the cat was on. "Here kitty, kitty," Tenten whispered to the cat. Tenten put her hand out so the cat could sniff it to know she was not an enemy. However, instead of sniffing her hand, the cat bit it. Tenten's reflexes caused her to swat at the cat, making the cat very, VERY angry. So, the cat decided that Tenten needed to be punished for swatting at him. So, the cat did what any other cat would do. He jumped on Tenten's face and attacked her face. Tenten, startled, began screaming. She then fell backwards off the tree branch, with the cat still on her face. Then, she collided with the earth with a thud and she lay there on the ground, motionless, with the cat sitting on her face, too scared to move. The old woman came over and took her cat and left. Tenten got up and remembered she had to get to training. So, she began running again as fast as she could to the training grounds. When she made it there Lee and Neji were already there along with...SAKURA!?!?

'_Oh no, she's going to ask him out!' _Tenten thought to herself. Before she could think it over she ran over to Sakura and pushed her away from Lee, yelling "LEE YOU CAN'T GO OUT WITH SAKURA BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Sakura was on the ground now with a confused look on her face.

"Tenten, what are you talking about? Me and Lee aren't dating!" Sakura explained to Tenten.

"Wait...What? Weren't you going to ask Lee out today?" Tenten asked the pink haired girl.

"No, Kakashi-sensei sent me to tell you that training was cancelled for you guys today, because Gai is in the hospital because he fell and sprained his ankle in a race against Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura informed the team.

"Ooh..." said Tenten, looking down, feeling really stupid. She had just screamed her love for Lee out for everyone to hear, and Sakura wasn't going to ask Lee out at all.

"Who told you I was going to ask Lee out, Tenten?" inquired Sakura. Suddenly, Tenten lifted her head up and turned around to glare at Neji, who sat there, smirking. "YOU!" she yelled pointing at Neji. "Hn," was all she got in reply. Sakura decided this would be a good time to leave, so she did. "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS NEJI!" Sje yelled, pulling out a kunai. Neji slowly backed away before finally turning around and dashing through the woods to escape Tenten's wrath. He knew that when Tenten was angry, especially if it was you she was mad at, you did not want to stick around to see what she would do.

Tenten was about to give chase, but she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. The hand then whizzed her around to face- Lee.

"Tenten, did you really mean what you said?" Lee asked with wide eyes.

"Umm...did I mean what?" Tenten asked nervously.

"When you said you loved me," Lee replied, staring into her brown eyes.

"Well, yeah, Lee. I do love you. I just never told you because I didn't think you loved me ba-," she was cut off mid sentence by Lee's lips connecting with hers. Then he pulled back and whispered "I love you too, Tenten," into her ear before he kissed her again.

And what happened to Neji? Well, the old woman's cat got stuck in that tree again and she asked Neji to get it down, and you get the rest ;-)

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Yes, like I said, a very random oneshot. I promise the next one will make a lot more sense. Please Review!

Poohbearismyhero


	5. New Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and yaddah yaddah yaddah

Thanks to FinalFanasyFreak1234 for the idea for this oneshot! YAY!

Also, for those of you that are reviewing, THANK YOU!

If anyone else has any ideas that could be used, please let me know! Thanks!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tenten was practicing her aim in a clearing in the forest. She was all bloody and bruised, for she had just battled with Neji and lost horribly. And as if that wasn't bad enough, she lost in front Lee.

'_He probably thinks I'm really weak now. I can't even protect myself, so how am I supposed to protect other people on missions?' _Tenten thought to herself. She began throwing some kunai at some of the dummies in the clearing, and she hit her mark with every one. She continued throwing, for training was her way to vent herself. Right now she was just mad at herself for not being able to beat Neji.

'_I don't know why I keep trying, I'm never going to win,' _she thought to herself. Just then, clouds began forming over her head. '_Great, now it's going to start raining. Just what I need.' _Tenten really didn't like the rain all to much. For one, it messed up her aim when she threw her weapons because the rain would usually be accompanied by wind. Tenten began throwing more of her weapons, trying to get as many hits as she could before the rain started coming down.

As she was throwing her weapons, she began thinking again. _'Maybe I should just give up trying to become a kunoichi. All I can do is throw weapon's anyway. Hinata has her Byakugan, Ino has her mind control jutsu, Sakura is training under Tsunade, and Temari has her fan. And what does that leave me? A bunch of kunai and shuriken to throw. That's really special. Anyone can do that!' _Tenten sighed and felt around in her pouch for another weapon to throw, but found none. She had used them all and they all had hit her mark with perfect accuracy, she noticed. She walked over to one of the dummies to pull out her weapons to use again. As she pulled them out, she felt a raindrop on her head. And then another. And another. And another until finally rain was just pouring down from the heavens above. She let out another sigh and continued pulling her weapons out from the dummy.

After getting them all out, she walked back to the center of the field and put all but two of them back in her pouch. '_I guess I should get some training with throwing in all types of weather, not that it'll help me,' _she thought to herself. She threw the 2 kunai in her hand and missed her mark with both. Just barely, though. Any other person in her position would have been happy to get as close to the center as Tenten got. However, Tenten was not just any other person. Almost making her mark would not cut it for her.

Missing her mark was the last straw for Tenten. She began throwing kunai after kunai aimlessly in all directions. She was mad to start with, and missing her mark was the last straw. She was mad at herself, for missing her mark, mad at the Neji for beating her so many times, mad Ino, Hinata, Sakura, and Temari for having something that separated them apart from the rest of the kunoichis, namely her, mad at the rain for messing up her aim, and mad at Lee for not noticing her.

She reached into her bag for another kunai to throw, but found none. She used them all up. This time, though, they were scattered around the clearing instead of on a dummy. "AAARRRGGGHHH!" Tenten screamed before leaned back to fall on the ground. Sje stared at the sky, rain still coming down. "I hate you," she whispered to the rain.

"Hate who?" said a familiar voice from behind the tree. Tenten leaned her head back while still lying on the ground, but could only see the person's feet.

"The rain," she stated to the person standing a foot or two behind her. The person walked over to Tenten and fell back on the grass next to her. He moved around a little to put his hands behind his head. Once he was situated he replied with, "Why?"

"Because, Lee, it is annoying me. My aim is always messed up by the rain," she stated to him.

"I love the rain. For me, it reminds me of new beginnings," Lee stated, sharing his personal thoughts with Tenten.

"How so?" she asked, now interested in what Lee had to say.

"Well," he began, "Just look at your clothes for example. They were covered in blood and dirt before and now there's not a spot on them. It was like the past was just wiped away," Lee told her intulectually.

Tenten had never really thought about it like that. "I get what you're saying Lee. The rain just kind of makes you forget all your troubles, so it kind of washes them away, leaving you to start over? Is that right?" Tenten asked the boy, leaning on her side to look at him. He leaned on his side as well and nodded to her. Tenten nodded back to show she understood. She liked this new idea about the rain.

"Well, it's starting to get late so I think I'm going to head home," Lee said while standing up. "Yeah, me too," she replied. Lee held out a hand for her to get up, and she graciously accepted it. "I'll see you tomorrow Tenten!" Lee said as he began walking towards town to his house. Tenten stood there, thinking about what Lee had said. '_New beginnings,' _she thought to herself.

"Lee, wait!" Tenten yelled to the boy while running up to him. He turned around to look at her and with a smile on his face said, "Yes, Tenten?" She stopped and smiled at him. '_There's no turning back now,' _she thought. "Lee, about that stuff you said about new beginnings, can I tell you something?" she asked him confidently. "Sure Tenten, you can tell me anything!" Lee said, grinning. Tenten moved closer to Lee and moved her mouth closer to his ear and whispered "I love you Lee." When Lee heard this he was stunned. Tenten saw he wasn't saying anything so she just put her head down. '_Maybe I shouldn't have told him after all,' _She thought to herself. She was about to walk away when she felt Lee's warm hands lift her face up to look at him. She brought her hands up to his, which were still on her face, and held on to them. She stared into his eyes and watched him intently as he said the words she had always dreamed of hearing from him. "I love you too, Tenten." And with that Lee pulled her face closer to his and kissed her there in the middle of the forest in the pouring rain. It was then that Tenten decided that maybe the rain wasn't so bad after all.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

So what do you think? I'm not really sure if it makes sense because I forgot to proof read it, but it made sense when I was writing it! I don't think I should have to ask you to review by now, so I'm not going to! Next one most likely will be up later today. Just had a little trouble with this one because I wasn't sure where I wanted to go with it.

Poohbearismyhero


	6. It's Something I've Always Wanted To Do

1Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!!!!!!!!

Thanks to those who are reviewing once again!!!

Also, if anyone has any ideas to use in here, please let me know!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tenten walked slowly down the street, listening to the whisperings of people behind her. They were all about the same thing, the latest gossip in town. News spreads fast in such a small place, so everyone was talking about it. Tenten just wished it would stop.

Tenten heard bits and pieces of the gossip as she walked around. Tenten already knew what it was about, seeing as Ino had told her this morning. Ever since Ino told her the news she had been wandering around town, listening to what people whispered behind her. They wouldn't say it out loud when Tenten was around, of course, because most people who knew Tenten well knew the news would really upset her. Tenten turned a corner, and walked down another street, an empty one.

As she walked down the street, bits and pieces of what she heard around town and from Ino played through her mind.

'_Did you hear who she's dating now?'_

'_No way, she actually said yes?'_

'_Yeah, I couldn't believe it either!'_

'_Who would have ever thought she'd say yes?'_

'_I don't see why she didn't say yes earlier, he is a great guy after all!'_

'_She's just lucky someone else didn't get to him first!'_

'_I thought he was dating someone already. He's always walking around town with the same girl...'_

'_No, they're** just friends**_.'

That last one replayed over and over in Tenten's mind. '_No, they're just friends.' 'Just friends,' _Tenten thought, '_and that's all we ever can be now that you're dating her I guess. I just wish that I could kiss you just once. I've wanted to do that for so long, but I guess I lost my chance.' _Tenten continued walking until she spotted Hinata coming out of the park, hand in hand with Kiba and Akamaru running behind them.

"Hello Tenten!" Hinata greeted her longtime friend. Kiba smiled and waved at the her. Tenten waved back and said hello to Hinata, trying to put her best fake smile on she could. It didn't work, though. She was too upset to smile. Her heart felt like it had been cut in half.

"I'm guessing you heard the news him," Hinata said to Tenten. Hinata knew Tenten really liked the boy in question, and now that he was unattainable she was probably crushed.

"Yeah," was all Tenten could muster up in reply.

"Don't worry Tenten! It's his loss, you know!" Kiba said cheerily, trying to cheer the girl up. Somehow it didn't make her feel any better.

"Tenten, I'm sure you'll find someone else that you will be just as happy with, even more so! I did..." Hinata said, snuggling up to Kiba.

Tenten knew Hinata was referring to the whole thing that happened with her and Naruto about a year and a half ago. Hinata finally mustered up enough courage to ask Naruto out and when she asked him, he said no. He said he only had eyes for his beloved Sakura, and hoped Hinata was okay as just friends. Hinata was heartbroken until Kiba came to pick up the pieces. Now Kiba and Hinata had been dating for 17 months, 18 next week.

Tenten simply nodded and said thanks to Hinata. Before leaving, Hinata let go of Kiba to give Tenten a big hug and as she pulled away from Tenten, she whispered in her ear, "Everything is going to be all right. Just you wait and see." Tenten just nodded again and said thanks as she watched Hinata and Kiba leave, hand in hand again, with Akamaru following close behind them.

'_Why couldn't we be like that?' _Tenten thought to herself, watching the two as they continued walking down the road together. '_They seem so happy,' _Tenten thought to herself, '_We could have been like that, but I guess it won't happen now that you're with her.'_

Tenten continued walking down the road, trying to forget all the gossip she had heard today. That's when Tenten decided she needed to kiss him, just once, no matter what the cost. That way, she would at least know what it was like and wouldn't go on the rest of her life wondering what it would have been like to feel her first love's lips against hers. She had officially decided that day that she really did love him and that it wasn't just a crush. '_If this was just a crush,' _she thought to herself, '_the I would not go into a state of depression like I already have.' _

Tenten quickened her pace until finally she broke out into a full on run. She ran as fast as she could to his house. She needed to do this, or else she would regret it for the rest of her life. She knew nothing could happen between them now since he was with her, but she also knew that was her own fault for not doing this sooner. Finally, she arrived to her destination.

She stopped and stared at the house. She took a deep breath and then walked up the concrete path to the porch. She slowly walked up the steps on the porch until she was right in front of the huge oak door. She took another deep breath and then rang the doorbell. She heard a male's voice on the other side yell "Coming!" and a few seconds later the door opened to reveal the one she had come to see.

"Lee," Tenten said.

"Hello Tenten!" he said, smiling at her. "What brings you here on this youthful day?" he asked her with wide eyes.

Tenten bit her lip, thinking maybe this wasn't a good idea. After all, he did have a girlfriend as of this morning.

'_No!' _Tenten thought, '_It has to be done!' _Before Tenten gave herself more time to think, she leaned in and kissed Lee. After a few seconds she pulled back and looked at Lee. He didn't seem mad, he just looked like he wanted to know what had happened. Tenten gave a short and simple explanation, by just saying, "It's something I've always wanted to do," before she left and walked back down the road, leaving a speechless Lee on his porch. As Tenten continued walking she noticed Sakura. She stopped Sakura and looked her straight in the eye and said, "You've got yourself a great new boyfriend."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

So what do you think of it? It's a bit sadder than my other one's so far since Lee and Tenten didn't really end up together in the end. Also I threw in a little bit of Kiba x Hinata, but only a little bit! Next chapter may be up later today if I feel creative enough to write another one!

Poohbearismyhero


	7. A Friendly Bet

1Disclaimer: Don't Own Naruto or any other show, movie, or book.

Once Again, thanks to those who are reviewing!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was a beautiful sunny day in Konoha, so beautiful, in fact, that all of the genins were given the day off. So, what does a genin ranked ninja do on their day off, you may ask? Well, someone like Naruto would spend his day eating ramen, while someone like Sasuke would try to avoid his teammates at all costs. Someone like Sakura or Ino would be chasing around a certain someone who was trying to avoid his teammates. Someone like Kiba would be playing with his dog Akamaru while someone like Hinata would be looking for flowers to press. Someone like Shino would buy himself some new sunglasses because the dog of his teammate broke his. Someone like Shikamaru would stare up at the clouds all day while someone like Chouji would eat everything he could find. And someone like Tenten, Lee, or Neji on their day off would...TRAIN?!?!?!

Yes, they were training on their day off. Lee and Neji were sparring while Tenten practiced her aim with her weapons. Neji and Lee decided to take a break and sat down under a tree to watch Tenten. Neji and Lee had actually become pretty good friends, since they were around each other so much. They told each other personal things that they couldn't tell Tenten, like who they were crushing on, for example. And since they knew each other so well, Neji decided it would be fun to have a little bet with Lee.

"Lee." said Neji.

"Yes?" Lee asked, looking at Neji.

"Things are pretty boring today so how would you like to have a little bet to liven things up?" He asked Lee.

"Sure! What is the bet?" Lee asked, now getting excited.

"You promise you'll do it no matter what it is?" Neji asked, smirking.

"YESYESYES!!!!! What is the bet already?" Lee asked, growing impatient.

"I bet you can't tell Tenten you love her before the end of the day," Neji said with an even bigger smirk on his face. Lee's expression went blank when he heard what Neji said.

"W-what?" Lee said, stuttering a bit. He really hoped he had heard Neji wrong.

"Tell Tenten you love her before the end of the day," Neji repeated, still smirking, "Remember, you promised you'd do it."

"And I will!" Lee said, not wanting to back down and have Neji call him a coward. However, on the inside, he really wasn't looking forward to it. Yes, it was true, he did love Tenten. He had always been fond of her ever since they met. She was so nice to him and she really seemed like she cared about him. She also had a great personality: she was sweet, kind, and caring but also strong and bold when she needed to be. She also always looked on the bright side of things and was always there to cheer him up when he was down. She also had a can-do attitude and never gave up, even when the going was tough. That was what he loved about her.

He told Neji all of this a few months ago, when they had first become really close. If he knew Neji was going to do this he would have never revealed the secret to him. Lee just wasn't sure if he was ready to tell Tenten yet. He didn't want to make things awkward between them if she didn't love him back and he definitely didn't want her hating him forever.

"What happens if I lose?" Lee asked curiously, just in case he decided not to tell Tenten.

Neji thought for a moment, then chuckled before saying, "You have to get rid of all the spandex you own and shave your head and eyebrows."

Lee gasped. He wasn't looking forward to being bald and without eyebrows. Then Tenten wouldn't have a chance of liking him at all because he'd look hideous and getting rid of his spandex was just NOT an option. He had to win.

"What happens if I win?" Lee asked.

Neji thought for a moment, than said, "I'll get a haircut like yours and I'll wear whatever color spandex you choose for 2 weeks and I'll go dancing with you and Gai-sensei tomorrow night." Neji was confident he would win. He knew Lee was too afraid to tell Tenten how he felt about her.

"Alright then, when do we start?" Lee asked.

"Now." Neji replied. Lee looked up and saw Tenten was still throwing her weapons. Lee admired how graceful she was when she threw them. It was like she was performing a show rather than throwing kunai and shuriken. Lee decided to let her finish what she was doing instead of interrupting her.

"What's the matter Lee, scared?" Neji asked, smirking again. '_I've got this in the bag,' _he thought to himself.

"No, I just don't want to interrupt her!" Lee hissed back.

Finally, Tenten ran out of needles and noticed her teammates were watching her the whole time.

"Hey guys, when did you get there?" she asked them while sitting down in front of them.

"A few minutes ago," Neji replied in an emotionless tone.

"So I'm guessing you guys finished sparring?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah," was all Neji said in reply.

"Okay, so... do you guys want to go get something to eat? I don't know about you guys, but I'm pretty hungry!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Yes, that is a wonderful idea Tenten!" Lee exclaimed while getting up. He then pulled Tenten and Neji up at the same time and asked, "What do you think Neji?"

"Hn," was all the two got in reply from Neji.

"Let's go then!" Tenten exclaimed. And so the three of them walked into town after a hard day of training on their day off from training.

"Where should we go?" Tenten asked the boys.

"Why don't we just get some ramen?" Lee suggested. Neji just said "Hn," and Tenten nodded her head. When the three arrived at the ramen stand they found, of course, Naruto.

"Hey guys!" Naruto exclaimed, "Come sit over here!" Naruto motioned for them to sit down at his table, and they did. They ordered their ramen and then Naruto began going on and on about becoming Hokage and how Sasuke was an idiot and all this other stuff until the three fell asleep. When they woke up they found Naruto was gone, and the check was on the table. Lee picked up the check and looked at it and then his face went pale.

"What is it?" Tenten asked. Lee just put the bill down and said, "Tenten, can you help me with something over there?"

"Sure Lee, what is it?" Tenten asked, getting out of her seat.

"You'll see when we get over there," Lee said while also getting up. Before going 'over there' with Tenten, her winked at Neji to let him know he was going to tell her he loved her now. Neji just smirked. However, when he led Tenten over to 'over there' he grabbed her hand and began running far, far away from the restaurant, leaving Neji with the bill. Neji looked back to where Tenten and Lee once stood, to see they weren't there anymore. Instead, he saw their figures running in the distance. Suddenly, Neji realized what just happened. He picked up the bill slowly and lifted it up so he could read it.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH! 450 DOLLARS FOR RAMEN!!!!!!!!" Neji screamed at the top of his lungs. He'd get Lee for leaving him with the bill later, right now he needed to catch up to them to see if Lee would tell Tenten he loved her. Neji payed the bill, giving them every last cent he had, and then ran off to catch up with Lee and Tenten.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

With Lee and Tenten

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Okay, I think we can stop running now," Lee said when the restaurant was just barely visible.

"Why did we run out like that, Lee?" Tenten asked, confused at what had just happened.

"Naruto left us with his bill, and I didn't have the money to pay it," Lee said.

"Oh, okay," Tenten said, fully understanding what had happened now. They sat down under a tree for a few minutes to catch their breath, when Neji came running up to them.

"I'll get you back for leaving me with that bill," Neji said threateningly to Lee.

"Sorry Neji! I just didn't have the money to pay for the bill Naruto left!" Lee said.

"Whatever, it will all be worth it when I get to see you cut your hair off," Neji whispered to Lee.

"Hey, why don't we go for a walk guys? It's such a nice night out," Tenten suggested.

"Sure!" said Lee, followed by a "Hn," from Neji.

The three began walking but Neji fell behind. He didn't feel like listening to Lee and Tenten talk about whatever it was they were talking about. That is, until something Lee said caught his interest.

"Tenten, can I tell you something?" Lee asked innocently.

"Sure Lee, you can tell me anything!" Tenten said, smiling. Lee took a deep breath before continuing.

"There's something I've wanted to tell you for a while, Tenten, but I've always been afraid that you would hate me if I told you and you didn't feel the same way," Lee said quizkly, picking up the pace. Tenten walked faster too so she could keep up with Lee. Neji walked faster so he could still hear what they were saying.

"What is it Lee?" Tenten asked, looking at him. Lee stopped, so tenten stopped too. Neji stopped as well and watched in horror as he realized what was about to happen. '_NO LEE! DON'T TELL HER!' _Neji thought to himself but it was too late. Lee was going to tell her. Lee turned Tenten to him so he could face her. Then, he took another deep breath and got ready to say what he had been wanting to say to her for so long.

"Tenten, I love you." Lee said to her. Tenten just stood there, shocked, not knowing what to say. Finally, she found the right words, and said, "Lee, I love you too." I big smile came over Lee's face when he heard her. He pulled Tenten closer to him and kissed her passionately while Neji stood there, crying because he now had to wear any color spandex Lee chose for 2 weeks as well as get a bowl haircut and go dancing with Lee AND Gai-sensei. Today was just not Neji's day.

Finally, Tenten and Lee broke apart, but Lee still held her in her arms. Then, Tenten said, "Do you want to go out somewhere tomorrow night after training again Lee?" Lee nodded his head yes and kissed her again.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Screamed Neji, "NOW I'M GOING TO BE STUCK WITH GAI-SENSEI ALONE FOR DANCING FOR 4 HOURS!!!!!!!!!"

"What is he talking about?" Tenten asked Lee. Lee just shook his head and said, "Nevermind."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lee picked out a lovely pink spandex suit for neji to wear with yellow polka dots all over it. Neji had to go alone with Gai-sensei dancing the next night, but before that he gut a haircut. Neji did the Cha Cha Cha, the Macarena, the Electric Slide, and he even did the robot in his pink polka dotted spandex suit and his new bowl haircut. He even square danced with Gai, but he had to go home early because Gai accidentally swung him through a wall.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Well, if anyone has any ideas for the collection, please let me know!

Poohbearismyhero


	8. Sunset On A Ship

1Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I do not own this scene from the Titanic (One of the best movies EVER!)

The idea for this one comes from the movie Titanic. I absolutely love that movie, but I always cry at the end! Anyway, once again, if anyone has any ideas to use in here, let me know! Thanks!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tenten stared in awe at the huge ship in front of her and her team. She couldn't believe she'd be spending a full 2 weeks on the luxurious floating hotel. Gai-sensei had given his student's two weeks off, for he wanted time for himself to plan ways to defeat his eternal rival Kakashi, and what kind of student would Tenten be if she refused the tickets he offered her and her teammates.

"This is supposed to be one of the biggest ships ever made! I can't wait!" Exclaimed Lee excitedly. Tenten nodded her head in agreement and Neji just gave a small "Hn."

They all placed their luggage where they were supposed to and then boarded the ship. They searched for their rooms first. They had first class rooms and they found them pretty easily. Gai-sensei had gotten them two rooms. One for Tenten and the other for Lee and Neji to share. Tenten had a slightly smaller room with only one bed, while Lee and Neji's room had two beds.

Tenten went in her room and gasped at how beautiful it was. The room she was in had a long couch and a few chairs and paintings decorated the walls. There was a small dresser as well for her to keep her stuff in. At the end of the room was another door, which led to the room where the bed was. Besides the bed there was also another dresser in the room and some paintings hung on the wall as well. There was another door leading to the bathroom in the bedroom, Tenten noticed as well. '_So this is how the rich and the famous live, huh?' _Tenten thought to herself. Once her bags arrived she unpacked her stuff and went over to Lee and Neji's room right across the hall. Before she opened the door, she could already hear Neji yelling at Lee.

Tenten opened the door to find the main room with the couch looked exactly the same in her room. She walked into a room with two beds to find Lee jumping from back and forth on the two beds, trying to avoid the items Neji was throwing at him.

"GUYS! What's going on?" Tenten yelled at them. Neji stopped throwing Lee's stuff at Lee and turned to face Tenten.

"Lee's an idiot," Neji simply stated before returning to throwing things at Lee.

"I am not!" Yelled Lee, who began jumping from bed to bed again to avoid being hit.

"What's the problem here?" Tenten asked, trying to calm down Neji.

"I can't stay with Lee for 2 weeks. I've been with him for less than half an hour and already I want to kill him!" Neji stated.

"OH, come on Neji! I am not that bad now, am I?" Lee said happily. The only response he got from Neji was a his suitcase flying towards him at full speed. Lee was not able to duck, and ended up flying back into the wall. Lee lifted the suitcase off of him and then began jumping around from bed to bed again to avoid the other things Neji threw at him.

Tenten was getting really pissed now. She didn't want to spend her two weeks off trying to stop one of her teammates from killing the other one. So, she did the only thing she could think of to keep Lee and Neji separated.

"Neji, you can have my room and I'll stay in here with Lee. That way you won't have to deal with anyone bothering you for the trip, okay?" Tenten asked Neji. Neji nodded his head and grabbed all of his things and headed over to Tenten's former room. "Is that okay with you Lee?" Tenten asked the boy who was now trying to gather his things that Neji had thrown at him. "Of course Tenten! To tell you the truth, I would rather share a room with you than Neji anyway!" Lee said, blushing a bit. Tenten blushed when she heard this, as well, and replied, "Thanks, Lee!"She went back into her room and packed all of her stuff up again and brought it across the hall to her new room. Her and Lee both proceeded to unpack their stuff. When they finished, Tenten suggested that they go and have something to eat, and Lee happily agreed.

They went to the dining room and it was huge. They were seated quickly because it was still pretty early and most people did not have dinner until an hour or two later, so their food came quickly as well. They ate their food and talked with each other the whole time.

Tenten loved talking to Lee, because she found it so easy to talk to him. She could have never talked for hours with Neji like she could with Lee because it was so hard to find something to talk to Neji about. He only liked to talk about things that had to do with himself or fate and destiny or how much he hated the main branch of the Hyuuga clan. Other than that if you tried to strike up a conversation with him, he'd just brush you off. With Lee, however, he would talk about whatever came up in conversation instead of one particular subject and he would actually listen to other people instead of him just talking the whole time. That was why she liked Lee so much. She could talk to him about practically anything, and he could almost always help her if she had a problem. Very rarely was she uncomfortable when she was around Lee.

The two finished their dinner, and Lee said he was going to go outside for a minute to the front of the ship. He said he'd be back in a few minutes so he left Tenten alone for a little while. After a few minutes Tenten decided she didn't feel like staying inside, so she went outside to the front of the boat to see what Lee was doing. When she got there, she saw Lee standing on the railing looking out on the water with his arms outstretched in front of a beautiful sunset.

"What are you doing?" Tenten asked, chuckling a bit. Lee looked back to see who had asked him that and blushed when he saw Tenten. Then, he said, "Come here and I'll show you." He stepped off the railing and motioned for her to step up. She was about to when he stopped her and said, "Close your eyes first." She did as she was told and felt around for the rail. When she grabbed it she carefully stepped up onto the rail.

"Keep your eyes closed," Lee said while he got up on the rail as well and positioned himself behind her. "Okay, you can look now." he told her. Tenten slowly opened her eyes and gasped at the sight in front of her. The water and sunset looked so much more beautiful from up on the rail, Tenten decided.

"It's beautiful Lee," Tenten said, staring out at the sight.

"Do you trust me?" Lee asked Tenten. Tenten was surprised by this question, but answered, "Of course I do Lee." Lee told her to close her eyes again, and she obeyed, She felt Lee's hands grab hold of hers and pull them off the rail. He pulled spread Tenten's arms out so her body looked like it made a cross, holding her hands the entire time. "Okay open your eyes now," he whispered into her ear, Tenten opened her eyes and stared out at the view yet again, this time feeling the wind against her entire body. "I'm flying, Lee! Look, I'm flying!" Tenten exclaimed. Lee just smiled at her.

Tenten turned her head around so she was face to face with Lee and said, "Thank you for showing me this." Lee pushed her arms down to her stomach and kept his hands on hers, so it was like he was hugging her from behind. He smiled and looked into her eyes, and began moving his face closer to hers while closing his eyes. Tenten closed her eyes as well and moved he face closer to his, until there was no more distance between the two faces and their lips met each other in a passionate kiss while the sun set behind them.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

So how do you like it? The idea for the ending is from the scene in Titanic where Jack and Rose kiss for the first time on the rail in the front of the ship. I just thought that was so romantic when I was watching the movie today and this just popped into my head. Please review and let me know how you like it!

Poohbearismyhero


	9. The Mystical Rainbow Bass

1Disclaimer: Still Don't Own Naruto.

Thanks to dragninja for the idea for this chapter!!!!

ÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌ

Lee woke up bright and early to start the new day. He couldn't sleep half the night because he was so excited about what would be happening the next day. There was a rare fish that was going to be in Konoha's watering hole for today only called the Rainbow Bass. It was supposedly supposed to be all the colors of the rainbow and it only visited Konoha once a year. No one knew why, but it supposedly never stays in one place for more than a day. There was a rumor that said if you saw the fish you should make a wish, and that wish would come true before the fish left.

When Lee learned it would be coming into Konoha today, he was very excited. He had never seen the fish before, but he had always wanted to. His idol, Gai-sensei, and told Lee that he had seen the fish once before and made a wish on it and, as the rumor stated, the wish came true before the fish left town. However, Gai-sensei would not tell Lee what his wish was. Lee especially wanted to see the now that he knew the rumor was true. Lee had a wish that he kept to himself for about a year or so now, and was really hoping it would come true one day. '_And the day my wish comes true,' _Lee thought to himself while getting out of bed, '_Is today.'_

Lee quickly got dressed, ate some breakfast, and ran out the door. He began heading toward the watering hole in his swimsuit, when he saw Neji walking down the street in front of him.

"NEJI!" Lee yelled, running toward Neji at full speed. Neji quickly stopped and turned around, only to have Lee crash into him. They both flew to the ground.

"LEE!!!! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Neji yelled, getting up.

"I am sorry my eternal rival, but I did not expect you to stop!" Lee replied, grinning sheepishly, "May I ask you something Neji?"

"No. Goodbye." Neji said as he walked off. Lee did not give up and followed Neji.

"Would you like to go to the watering hole with me Neji?" Lee asked cheerily, "there is a rare fish there called the Rainbow Bass and-," "NO I DO NOT WANT TO GO TO THE WATERING HOLE!" Neji yelled, annoyed that his teammate was still following him.

"OH, COME ON NEJI , IT WILL BE FUN! HERE, I WILL EVEN CARRY YOU THERE IF YOU DO NOT FEEL LIKE WALKING!" Lee yelled enthusiastically while picking Neji up and throwing him over his shoulder. Lee then began running through the forest at full speed to the watering hole.

"Lee, PUT ME DO-," Neji could not finish yelling at Lee for he lifted his head up so he could see what was going on only to get whacked in the head by a tree branch they passed and he got knocked unconscious.

Lee finally arrived at the watering hole with an unconscious neji still on his shoulders. The watering hole was not very wide, but it was fairly deep, going WAY over his head at the deepest part. There was a waterfall that cascaded down into the watering hole, constantly bringing fresh water down from the river that cut through most of Konoha.

"Neji! We are here!" Lee yelled while putting Neji down. Neji did not move though, for he was still unconscious. "Neji! Get up so you may see the wonderful Rainbow Bass!" Lee yelled. Neji still did not move.

"Fine, I know what will wake you up!" Lee said before picking up Neji. Lee then ran to the water and before he reached it, he threw Neji. Neji landed with a huge splash in the middle of the lake. A few seconds later, he came up, gasping for air. He looked around to find out what happened until his eyes landed on Lee. Neji glared at him as he proceeded to get out of the water. Neji the grabbed Lee by the shoulders and said through clenched teeth, "Lee, I'm going to KILL YOU!" With that, Neji threw Lee into the water before proceeding to walk away.

"Wait, Neji!" Lee yelled to the angry Hyuuga, "Don't you want to make a wish on the wonderful Rainbow Bass?" "NO! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE LEE!" Neji yelled before running through the forest to get back to town and as far away as Lee as he could. Lee just shrugged and said, "I guess he already made his wish."

Now that Neji was gone, Lee decided to look for the fish. He dove underwater, and searched every corner of the watering hole for about an hour, until he finally came face to face with the fish.

As Lee had been told, the fish was indeed every color of the rainbow. It was the most beautiful fish Lee had ever seen. Lee quickly made his wish and swam back to the surface. He looked down and watched the Rainbow Bass swim majestically near the surface until it dove down too deep for Lee to see from above the surface.

"Hmm... I should show this to Tenten! If Neji liked it so much, she's sure to love it!" Lee said before getting out of the water and bounding off to Tenten's house.

ÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌ

Tenten was just sitting down to eat her breakfast when she heard a knock on her door. "I'll be there in a minute!" She yelled while getting up. The pounding got louder as she approached the door. She opened her door only to get whacked in the forehead by Lee who had not noticed the door was open.

"OH! Sorry Tenten!" Lee said, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Lee," Tenten replied, "What did you want?"

"I wanted to know if you'd go swimming with me in the watering hole? There's this really rare fish I want to show you because if you make a wish on it, supposedly your wish will come true before it leaves town and Neji enjoyed visiting the fish very much and so I thought you may enjoy seeing it as well!" Lee said in one breath, gasping for air when he finished.

"Sure, I'd love to go!" tenten replied with a smile, "Just let me get my bathing suit on, okay?"

"Sure Tenten!" lee replied with a smile on his face. Tenten went back in the house, ate a bit of her breakfast, ran to her room and changed into her bathing suit, and ran back down to meet Lee in a matter of less than ten minutes.

When Lee saw Tenten come out of the house his jaw dropped. She was wearing a bikini, something he never saw her wear before. Whenever they would go swimming together she would usually wear a one piece suit, so this was a big surprise for Lee. It wasn't anything too revealing or anything, but he found he couldn't stop staring as they walked to the watering hole. Finally, he regained his composure when Tenten began talking to him.

"So what do you think you're going to wish for?" Tenten asked.

"I already made my wish earlier with Neji!" Lee replied gleefully.

"Well, what did you wish for?" She asked him curiously.

"I'm not going to tell you, it may be bad luck!" Lee replied to her. She just stuck her tongue out at him.

They finally arrived to their destination a few minutes later. They both immediately jumped into the water and searched around for the fish. Finally Lee spotted it near the deepest part of the water.

"Tenten! It's over here!" Lee yelled to Tenten. Tenten swam over and she dove down to look for it. She surfaced a few seconds later and asked, "Where is it?"

"All the way at the bottom," Lee replied. Tenten nodded and dove down again to look for it. She came back up a few seconds later yet again.

"Did you find it?" Lee asked.

"No, I couldn't stay under long enough. If I could stay under just a second or two longer, I think I'd be able to see it," Tenten replied with disappointment in her voice. Lee felt really bad that Tenten could not find the fish, so he suggested something that he would have never expected himself to say to her.

"Well, I heard that you can breath underwater for about an extra four seconds if you...ummm...kiss someone while your underwater," Lee told Tenten while blushing slightly. It was true, he had heard people tell him that you can stay underwater an extra four seconds if you kissed someone while underwater.

"Oh, umm... do you want to try it then? You know, just so I can see the fish?" Tenten asked warily, blushing as well.

"Oh, umm, sure. I wouldn't want you to miss the fish! After all, it only comes around once a year." Lee replied.

"Right! So, you'll go under with me and when I feel like I can't breath anymore, we'll kiss so I can see the fish, right?" Tenten asked, still blushing.

"Yeah! Just tap my shoulder when you feel like you can't stay under any longer so I know when you're ready...," Lee said, blushing even more. Tenten nodded her head and grabbed Lee's hand so they could stay together. "On the count of three?" She asked. Lee nodded his head. "Okay, One, two, THREE!" she yelled as her and Lee dived into the water.

The two swam furiously down to the bottom. When they reached it there, Tenten felt as if she was almost out of breath. They both looked around for the fish, until Lee spotted it and pulled Tenten over to where it was sitting behind a few rocks. When they got over there, Tenten briefly saw some of it before she felt like she couldn't breath. She began furiously tapping Lee's shoulder. He looked over to her and she looked at him. They leaned in closer and closer until finally, their lips collided with one another. The plan originally was for Tenten to open her eyes and see the fish while she kissed Lee, but her eyes never opened. She kept them closed and enjoyed Lee's lips against hers. She pulled herself closer to him, which came as a surprise to Lee. He embraced her, and after a few seconds Lee pulled her up to the surface, his lips still on hers. When they reached the surface they both took in a huge breath of air and immediately after, pressed their lips to each others again and kissed each other passionately in the water with the waterfall's water crashing down behind them.

Lee then pulled back and asked Tenten, "Do you really want to know what I wished for?" She nodded her head and stared into his eyes. "I wished that you would love me," he said after a moment. "I think your wish came true, Lee," Tenten replied before kissing him again.

ÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌ

Kind of random in some parts, I guess. It took me a while to figure out what I wanted to write, because there are so many different ways I thought of going with this one. I actually have read somewhere before that you can stay underwater for an extra 4 or 5 seconds while you're kissing someone, although I'm not sure if it's true or not. Anyway, please review to let me know what you think! And if you have any ideas, please let me know! Next chapter may not be up until tomorrow or Saturday, most likely, because I want to get some work done on my other stories Finding Your True Self: Are You Really Insane? And Kill Beast Boy. Thanks for reading!

Pooh Bear Is My Hero

Pooh Bear Is My Hero


	10. She's Been There All Along

1Disclaimer: For the tenth time, I do not own Naruto!!!!

WARNING: Suicide thoughts and attempted suicide.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Lee, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I wanted to tell you, but not like this," the girl began.

Lee couldn't take it anymore. Tears began to form in his eyes and he just turned his back to her and ran. He didn't know where he was going, and he didn't care. He just wanted to get as far away from _her _as possible.

'_How could I be so stupid,' _Lee thought to himself as he ran, '_I should have known this was coming. How could she do this to me! Doesn't she know how much I love her? There's no way he could ever love her as much as I do!'_ As Lee continued running, more tears formed in his eyes. Some people that he knew asked him what was wrong as he passed them, but he didn't stop to give them an answer.

'_I guess I should have expected this. No one has ever loved me before, so what would make her any different?' _Lee thought, tears streaming down his face, '_No one cares about me, so what's the point of me staying around here anymore?' _Lee thought as he now realized where he was headed toward, '_They'd probably all be happier if I wasn't around anymore, so I'll leave this cruel world forever so everyone can be happy.'_

Lee finally arrived to his destination, the main bridge in Konoha. Lee went to the rail and looked down at the rushing water and rocks below. '_It's now or never,' _Lee thought as he climbed over the rail. He turned around once he was on the other side so he could face the water. He grabbed onto the rail behind him with his hands so he could look down into the water. Lee took a deep breath as he prepared to leave this wretched earth. "Farewell Konoha," Lee said as he prepared to let go of the railing and fall to his death below. Something stopped him, though, and that something was his teammate.

"Lee, what are you doing?" Tenten asked, fearing for the worst. "Tenten, there's no point in me staying here anymore. She doesn't love me, and no one ever will love me." Lee replied.

"Lee, no matter what happened, suicide isn't the answer! What happened that could make you want to do this?" Tenten asked, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"I told you, Sakura doesn't love me. She's been cheating on me with _Sasuke_ this entire time." Lee spat out Sasuke's name as if it were poisonous.

"Lee, Sakura didn't realize what she had with you. She never deserved you," Tenten yelled, more tears forming in her eyes.

"No, Tenten. I didn't deserve Sakura and so I didn't get her," Lee replied while looking down at the water, "So now I'm going to end my pain as well as everyone else's."

Lee let go of the rail and leaned forward, eyes closed, waiting for impact. He never made it off the bridge, though, for someone's arms wrapped around him and pulled him back to the rail.

"Tenten, let me go. There's no reason for me to stay here if no one want's me here." Lee said, opening his eyes to look down at the water again.

"That's not true, Lee! I want you here!" Tenten replied, tears streaming down her face.

"Why?" Lee asked with no emotion in his voice.

"Because Lee," Tenten said, more tears streaming down her face, "I love you! If you jump off this bridge, I'm going to jump in after you, because MY life isn't worth living without YOU."

Lee looked up and mentally slapped himself. '_How could I be so STUPID! I was so wrapped up in trying to get Sakura to notice me that I didn't even notice Tenten was here all along!' _Lee thought, feeling very stupid. He turned around and climbed back over the rail onto the bridge and faced Tenten.

"Tenten, I'm sorry." Lee said.

"For what?" Tenten asked, still crying.

"For not noticing you," Lee said. He pulled Tenten closer to himself and kissed her passionately there on the bridge. When they parted, Lee whispered to Tenten, "I love you too. I'm just sorry I didn't realize that earlier." They kissed again and Lee forgot all about Sakura and realized that he was, indeed, loved.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Very short, I know. I hope you liked it. Next chapter should be up by tomorrow at the latest!

Pooh Bear Is My Hero


	11. There's A Lot You Don't Know About Me

1Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!!!!!!

Thanks to grahamsmoon for the idea!!!!!!

Also, thanks to all you people who are reviewing! YOU GUYS ARE ALL MY HEROS!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was a warm summer night in Konoha as Lee walked with Neji to Tenten's house. There was a dance to celebrate all of the ninjas in the village tonight, and Lee, Neji, and Tenten were going together as a team. It was formal, so both the boys were in black tuxes. Neji just had a black bowtie with his, while Lee had a green one.

They arrived at Tenten's house and knocked on her door. "Just a minute!" they heard Tenten yell form behind the door. A few seconds later the door opened to reveal Tenten in a royal blue dress that just reached her knees. It was a short sleeve dress that was tight up top and when it reached just below her waist, it was loose so she could move easily. Her hair was down and slightly curled, reaching just below her shoulders. Neji and Lee stared in awe at their teammate. They had never seen her like this before. Actually, they had never seen her in a dress before. They had seen her with her hair down once or twice, but it was really messy then as it had fallen out of the buns during training or during a battle and she quickly put it back up. Finally, they stopped staring at her and Lee commented, "Tenten, you look absolutely beautiful!" while blushing a bit. Tenten, also blushing, replied, "Thanks, Lee. You look great, too. So do you, Neji!" "Hn," was all Neji replied. The three then started walking to the dance in town.

They walked in silence for a little while with Tenten in front of the two boys and Lee and Neji trailing behind her a bit. Lee was still staring at Tenten. '_Wow, Tenten really does look beautiful! I wonder why I never noticed before. Maybe if I had I would have gone after her instead of Sakura. Wait, NO! What am I thinking! Tenten is my teammate! I cannot start developing feelings for her like this! It would make things so awkward between us...' _Lee thought, trying to stop looking at Tenten as he walked faster so he could walk beside her so he couldn't look at her. However, Lee couldn't help glancing at her as she walked every now and then. After 15 or 20 glances, Tenten noticed Lee was staring at her.

"Lee, what are you looking at?" She said, turning her face to him. "Umm...just...THE MOON!" Lee blurted out and pointed to the sky behind Tenten. Tenten looked where Lee was pointing before asking, "Why?" "Because...it is full tonight and summer full moons always look very... MYSTERIOUS!" Lee said, saying the first thing that came to his mind. "Oh, okay!" Tenten replied while smiling. '_Now that was close,' _Lee thought, thankful Tenten had not realized what he was really doing. Behind him Lee heard Neji chuckle a bit. Lee looked back and saw Neji smirking at him. Neji then looked from him, to Tenten, and then back to Lee again, and chuckled a bit more. '_Great Neji knows I like Tenten,' _Lee thought as he glared at Neji. Neji just smirked more as Lee turned around to concentrate on where he was going.

They arrived at the dance a few minutes later. It was outside since it was so nice out that night. Lots of tables were set up and there was a large space for dancing. They also had a DJ there. The three walked in to notice most everyone was there already. Before they could look around to see who was there and who was not yet, a blonde boy known as Naruto came over and pulled the three of them over where he and the rest of the Rookie Nine were.

"Fuzzybrows, Neji, Tenten, you're finally here!" Naruto yelled at the three of them. Tenten was going to speak, but couldn't. She found she couldn't stop staring at Naruto's choice of clothing. He had chosen to wear an orange tux and an orange bowtie.

Neji was going to speak as well, until he realized he did not like Naruto or the rest of the Rookie Nine, especially Hinata. So, he glared at Hinata and walked away.

Lee didn't even hear what Naruto and said, He was just staring at Tenten as she stared at Naruto's strange taste in tuxes. Lee continued staring at Tenten, until he heard a certain voice.

"NARUTO! I told you not to wear that orange tux! You've probably scared Lee and Tenten with it and Neji already walked away!" screamed a certain pink haired kunoichi at Naruto. She was wearing a pink dress similar to Tenten's on top, but a bit tighter on the bottom.

"Hello Sakura!" lee said, trying to get his mind off Tenten. '_Just remember, Lee. This attraction to Tenten is probably only a one night thing. Tomorrow, it will all be back to normal. Just get through this night and tomorrow everything will be okay.' _Lee told himself mentally. What he didn't realize was that he had felt this way about Tenten all along, and his feeling had only decided to show themselves now.

"Hello Lee!" she said smiling, "Hello, Tenten!" Tenten said hello to Sakura and started talking to her some more, but Lee didn't listen to the conversation. He just kept staring at Tenten, the way her hair would bob up and down when she nodded her head, or the way her nostrils flared when she laughed, and the way her lips moved when she talked. What he really wanted was her lips to move on his, but as he thought this he mentally slapped himself and thought, '_Tenten is my friend and a respectable woman and I will not think of her that way.' _Lee kept thinking this over and over to himself until he felt Tenten's hand on his shoulder. He looked at her and she asked, "Are you okay?" Lee looked around and saw the entire Rookie Nine staring at him with confused looks on their faces. Lee simply nodded his head. "Then, what do you say?" She asked, her eys sparkling. "What do I say to what?" Lee asked confused. "I asked you if you wanted to dance!" Tenten replied, laughing. Lee smiled and nodded and said, "Okay!"

Tenten grabbed Lee's hand and pulled him through the crowd to the dance floor and waited for the next song to start. As they waited they noticed Kiba in his black tux with Akamaru in place of a bowtie pulling a shy Hinata in a long flowing light blue to the dance floor to dance with him. They also saw Sakura trying to get Sasuke on the dance floor, but he simply pushed her away and went back to the table. So, Naruto came and dragged Sakura on the floor to dance with him instead. Ino wearing a long purple dress pulled Shikamaru to the floor after Sasuke had refused. Shikamaru kept mumbling things about how troublesome dancing was and what a drag it was and why troublesome women had to make him dance and couldn't just leave him alone. The last comment got him a slap from Ino hard across his face. Finally, the next song started. It was a slow waltz. Tenten placed one hand on Lee's shoulder and with the other she grabbed his hand. She saw Lee was not moving his other hand, so she took it and placed it on her lower back. She then moved in closer so it would be easier to dance, which made Lee blush a dark crimson. Luckily, Tenten had not noticed since it was fairly dark out. At least, dark enough to hide his blushing. Everyone began dancing the waltz, and for a while Lee felt like no one but he and Tenten existed. He looked down at her face, as he was slightly taller than she, and watched her laugh as he spun her around. After a half a minute, the lights were all dimmed so they were barely visible, and the only light left was the moonlight. Lee and Tenten danced directly in the moonlight as everyone else danced around it. "Lee, I never knew you could dance so well," Tenten said, looking up at him. He looked down at her again and replied, "There's a lot of things you don't know about me." "Like what?" she asked, looking at him expectantly.

Lee thought for a moment about everything that had happened that night and how he felt and how he had felt in the past about Tenten. Then, he stopped dancing, stopping Tenten with him, and leaned down and kissed Tenten on full on the lips. She was startled at first, but kissed him back gently and passionately. They departed and started dancing again and as they danced, Lee answered her question and whispered, "Like that I love you."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kind of short again. I wanted to get at least one chapter up before the end of the weekend so here it is. If anyone has any ideas for any other ones please let me know!

Pooh Bear Is My Hero


	12. Lee's Song

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Gallery by Mario Vazquez

Thanks to Ptalim for the idea for this one!!!!

Thanks to those of you who are reviewing!!!!! I'm glad you all have enjoyed the stories!!!!!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lee watched as Tenten kissed her boyfriend goodbye before he walked off into the forest. She stood for a second, sighed, and then walked over to Lee with a smile on her face and said, "Ready to go?" Lee simply nodded before looking down and walking toward town with Tenten walking beside him. He didn't know why it bothered him so much that Tenten and Neji were dating. It had been a little over two weeks since he asked her out yet Lee still couldn't get over the fact they were actually an item. '_I guess that's what I get for waiting too long,' _he thought as he finally lifted his head up so he could see where he was going.

Tenten was upset, too, although she wouldn't let Lee know. They were going to get lunch together at one of the cafes in town, something the two of them hadn't done in a while. She usually had lunch with Neji, but he had to train today. She was actually kind of relieved when he said he couldn't have lunch today and she should go with Lee. Her and Lee hadn't spent a lot of time together since she started dating Neji. She used to have lunch with him every day which is when they would talk about different things in their lives, but now she has lunch with Neji every day. Also, Lee would walk home with Tenten after training a lot since her house was on the way to his, and also he wanted to make sure she got home okay since it was so dark out. But, they don't do that anymore either. Neji always has her stay after to help him train some more and then she walks home even later by herself. Neji had only once offered to walk her home, and the whole walk was silent so it didn't feel any different to her than walking by herself.

Tenten continued thinking about her relationship as she was walking. '_It's not even like we're dating,' _she thought, _'We never act like a couple in public or even when we're alone.' _It was true, they had never shown any sign that they had been dating, and you would think they hardly knew each other when they walked in town together or did anything together. The only thing that showed they were a couple was the few times they kissed. But when they did kiss, Tenten felt weird afterwards. It was if the kiss just didn't feel right or something, but she couldn't understand why. Tenten continued thinking about different things in her relationship until Lee's voice broke her train of thought.

"Tenten, we're here!" Lee said to her. They both went inside the quaint little café and saw it was more crowded than they had expected. They got a seat at a table in the front by a small stage and ordered their lunch. They talked for a while as they waited for their food to come.

"Tenten how have you been doing? I haven't talked to you in a while," Lee said to her.

"I guess I've just been busy with Neji. I'm doing fine, I guess." She replied, looking down when she finished.

"How are you and Neji doing together?" Lee managed to finally say.

"Oh, so-so I guess. It hasn't really changed much since before he asked me out," Tenten said truthfully, looking up at Lee. By looking at her, Lee could tell she was different since the last time they ate lunch together. Last time they were laughing and having a good time enjoying each other's company, but today she looked sort of depressed to him. Her eyes didn't have that same sparkle in them that they had last time they ate lunch together. They looked kind of dull and sad now.

Lee was about to ask her if she was really okay when the owner of the café got on the stage and announced they were having karaoke today and were taking volunteers. Lee suddenly had an idea that could maybe cheer Tenten up and maybe even let her know how he felt about her. Lee raised his hand and the owner smiled when he saw someone had volunteered. He ushered Lee onto the stage, and asked Lee his name. Lee replied and the owner introduced him and then handed him the microphone. The lights dimmed down and a spotlight was put on Lee. Lee looked down at Tenten who was watching him expectantly. Lee hesitated a second before saying, "I want to dedicate this song to Tenten." He pointed to where Tenten was sitting and the spotlight was put on her. She blushed a bit because everyone was staring at her. The spotlight then returned to the stage where Lee was telling the person who worked at the café which song to play. He returned to center stage which was right in front of Tenten and brought the microphone to his mouth as the music started.

"God broke the mold, when he made this one, I know," Lee began singing, looking to Tenten for her reaction, "She's breathtaking but so much more. She walks in the room, your loves closed, making you want to never breathe again!"

Tenten stared at Lee with her mouth wide open. '_Who knew he could sing so well,' _she thought, regaining her composure by closing her mouth.

"Her boyfriend has got so much dough, so much ice his neck and wrist froze. Is he faithful to her? Hell no, but she chose to be with him shorty!" Lee continued singing, staring at Tenten the whole time.

"Tell me, is the money worth your soul, tell me what's the reason that you hold on when you know that dude has a whole wall of 'em just like you," Lee continued, never taking his eyes off Tenten's, "And girl you're just way too fine, gotta be treated as one of a kind! Girl, use your mind! Don't be just another dime!"

"Because I can't take, seeing you with him, 'cuz I know exactly what you'll be: in his gallery. It's just not fair, and it's tearing me apart! You're just another priceless work of art, in his gallery!" Lee continued singing.

"She so confused, she knows she deserves more. Someone who will love and adore, but his money's hard to ignore: she really doesn't know what to do!" Lee continued, stepping off the stage and moving towards Tenten.

"Girl it's just a matter of time before he finds another more fine. After he's done dulling your shine, you're out the door and he's through with you!" Lee sang as he got right in front of Tenten and grabbed her hand in his.

"Tell me, is the money worth your soul, tell me what's the reason that you hold on when you know that dude has a whole wall of 'em just like you! And girl you're just way too fine, gotta be treated as one of a kind! Girl, use your mind! Don't be just another dime!" Lee continued, pulling her up so she was standing in front of him.

"I can't take, seeing you with him, 'cuz I know exactly what you'll be: in his gallery. It's just not fair, and it's tearing me apart! You're just another priceless work of art, in his gallery!" Lee sang as he pulled Tenten on stage with him. When they got on stage Lee turned to face her, still holding her hand in his.

"You're a masterpiece, I know that he can't appreciate your beauty! Don't let him cheapen you! He don't see you like I do! Beautiful, not just for show! Time that someone let you know!" Lee continued singing, staring into Tenten's eyes as she stared into his.

"I can't take, seeing you with him, 'cuz I know exactly what you'll be: in his gallery. It's just not fair, and it's tearing me apart! You're just another priceless work of art! I can't take, seeing you with him, 'cuz I know exactly what you'll be: in his gallery. It's just not fair, and it's tearing me apart! You're just another priceless work of art, in his gallery! In his gallery!" Lee finished. He let his hand that held the microphone fall to his side. He was about to turn away from Tenten and walk off the stage but Tenten stopped him.

Tenten was near tears at what Lee had just sung. She cupped her hands around his face and pulled his face closer to hers until their lips finally connected. She kissed him passionately there on stage and wrapped her arms around his neck. Lee kissed her back and dropped the microphone before wrapping his arms around her to pull her closer to him. They stayed like that for a while and completely forgot the rest of the people in the café were watching them. Tenten pulled her face away from his and said, "I love you Lee." "I love you too, Tenten," Lee replied before kissing her again as everyone in the café went "Awwww," at the cute sight in front of them.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

This was the best song I could think of for Lee to sing. I want to do a chapter where Tenten sings to Lee also, but I have no idea for a song to use, so if anyone has an idea for that, please let me know! Thanks!

Pooh Bear Is My Hero


	13. Tenten's Song

1Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or You Don't See Me by the Pussycat Dolls

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tenten had just finished her target practice and was now going to find Lee. They always had lunch together in town at their favorite restaurant after they finished their morning training. She walked around the training grounds until she finally found him. He was still training with Neji so she decided to sit down and watch as they sparred. Lee, however, noticed that Tenten was waiting for him so he told Neji that they would have to finish later. Neji agreed and walked off to train some more on his own, and Lee walked over to Tenten. He offered her a hand to help her get up and she graciously accepted it.

"So, are you ready to go?" Lee asked, smiling. Tenten nodded her head as they walked toward town. They talked about different things as they walked, like they always did, until Tenten noticed Lee was very silent for a while.

"Lee are you okay?" She said, looking at what Lee was looking at. That's when she saw why Lee was distracted. _'Sakura,' _Tenten thought to herself as she rolled her eyes. "Lee, we have to make a right here," Tenten said as she pulled Lee toward the direction of the restaurant.

"Let's go say hello to Sakura first!" Lee said as he pulled Tenten over to Sakura.

"Hello, Sakura!" Lee said cheerfully.

"Hello Lee!" Sakura replied, smiling, "Hello Tenten!" Tenten simply said, "Hi," before she looked away from Sakura.

"Sakura, Tenten and I are going to have lunch. Would you like to come with us?" Lee asked the pink haired girl. Tenten's eyes widened when she heard this. '_No, no, no, she can't come today! Of all days, we have to find Sakura today!' _Tenten thought to herself. She had read a week ago about a singing contest in the restaurant today and she had signed up. She had wanted to sing a song for Lee to show him how much she cared for him, but if Sakura came, it would all be ruined. He would just drool over Sakura the whole time.

"I'm sorry, Lee, but I am meeting Sasuke for lunch today! He has finally agreed to have lunch with me after I have been asking him every day for 5 months, and I can't miss my chance!" Sakura said happily.

"Oh, okay," Lee said with sadness in his voice, "Have a good time with Sasuke."

"Don't worry, I will!" Sakura replied as she walked away to find Sasuke. Lee sighed after she left and turned to Tenten and said, "I guess we better get going." They continued walking in silence the rest of the way.

Finally, they arrived at the restaurant. They walked in and saw it was very crowded.

"Wow, I wonder why there are so many people here today." Lee said as he and Tenten were seated in the front of the restaurant. Lee then noticed the sign over the stage that read 'Singing Contest Today' and realized that was why it was so crowded. Right now there was a girl on stage singing. "She's pretty good," Lee commented to Tenten. Tenten just nodded her head as she went over the lyrics of the song she would be singing in her head. She was next, and she was very nervous. Lee noticed something was wrong and asked, "Are you okay?" She nodded her head again to show she was fine. He was about to question her further when the owner of the restaurant went on stage after the girl finished singing. Everyone clapped for her as she got off the stage and took her seat. The owner then took the microphone and said, "That was wonderful! And now, for our last contestant today, Tenten!" Tenten got up as the spotlight shone on her. Lee stared at tenten as she walked up. He never thought in a million years Tenten would do something like this.

"I want to dedicate this song to my friend over there, Lee," Tenten said as she pointed at Lee. The music started playing and Tenten picked up the microphone and started singing.

"This is the place where I sit," she began, "This is the part where I love you too much. This is as hard as it gets, 'cause I'm getting tired of pretending I'm tough. I'm here if you want me, I'm yours, you can hold me. I'm empty and taking and tumbling and braking." Lee stared at her with wide eyes. '_I didn't know she could sing so well,'_ Lee thought as he continued listening to her.

"'Cause you don't see me and you don't need me. And you don't love me the way I wish you would. The way I know you could," Tenten sang, "I dream a world where you understand that I dream a million sleepless nights. But I dream a fire when you're touching my hand, but it twists into smoke when I turn on the lights. I'm speechless and faded, it's too complicated! Is this how the book ends? Nothing but good friends..." That's when Lee realized what Tenten was singing about. '_I'm so stupid! Why didn't I notice you before!' _He thought to himself.

"'Cause you don't see me and you don't need me. And you don't love me the way I wish you would. The way I know you could," Tenten continued, looking at Lee, "This is the place in my heart. This is the place where I'm falling apart. Isn't this just where we met? And is this the last chance that I'll ever get? I wish I lonely, instead of just only, crystal and see through and not enough to you."

"'Cause you don't see me and you don't need me. And you don't love me the way I wish you would. The way I know you could," She sang softer as Lee got up from his chair, "'Cause you don't see me and you don't need me. And you don't love me the way I wish you would. The way I know you could."

Once Tenten finished the crowd roared with applause. Lee jumped on stage and grabbed hold of Tenten and kissed her passionately on the lips, which left Tenten speechless. "I'm sorry I didn't see you before, Tenten," Lee began, "Can you forgive me?" Tenten nodded her head before kissing him again. The owner of the restaurant came on stage and yelled, "Well, I think we have our winner, am I right?" The crowd yelled to show that they agreed. "Tenten, you have won our Third Annual Singing Contest!" the owner yelled to Tenten, handing her a trophy. Tenten took it and thanked him."I think I've won in more ways than one," she said as she looked away from the owner and towards Lee who was smiling at her.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kind of similar to the last one, but I wanted to do one where Tenten sang a song. Thanks to those who gave me ideas for songs to use! They were all very good, but I finally found the right one! I think this one works well, and I hope you do as well!

Pooh Bear Is My Hero


	14. The Best Chritmas Present I Could Get

1Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!!!!!

A Christmas one! It's a little early, but better early than late I suppose!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tenten was walking to Ino's house with bags in hand. Today was finally Christmas and Ino had invited all of the rookie nine, team gai, and the sand team to her Christmas party. This had happened annually for the past 3 years, but was always held at someone else's house each year. Last year it was Tenten's turn to host the party. "Never again," She mumbled under her breath as she remembered the party. Let's just say the night ended in the police coming and searching her house for illegal drugs and 3 ambulances had to come and take people to the hospital over the course of the night. Naruto went streaking through town which was what caused the police to leave her house and forget about the drugs. The entire sand team had to sleep over her house because the police put them on house arrest for the night in HER house. She didn't get much sleep that night as it's hard to sleep with Gaara staring at her as she tried to doze off. After that, she told everyone they were NEVER having the party at her house again.

She finally arrived at Ino's house and was about to knock on the door. Before she could however, Ino opened the door and dragged her in.

"Tenten, I need help!" Ino said as she began running around the room trying to clean things up. Tenten was the first one there besides Ino as she had asked Tenten to come early. The two of them were really close friends now and spent a lot of time together.

"With what?" Tenten asked as she took her gifts out of the bags she was holding and placed them under the Christmas tree in the corner of the room.

"I haven't finished cleaning, I still need to wrap presents, I need to cook the food, and I need to get ready before everyone arrives!" Ino yelled in one breath as she continued trying to clean the room.

"Hold on Ino, just calm down. I'll clean up and you can cook the dinner and while it's cooking you can wrap the presents! Then you can get ready before everyone gets here! There's still about five hours until the party starts! That's plenty of time!" Tenten said as she tried to calm Ino down.

"Good idea! You clean and I'll go cook!" Ino said as she ran to the kitchen.

"That's what you had me come here early to do, remember? You asked if I could clean and decorate," Tenten said as she began cleaning the room.

"The decorations are at the bottom of the stairs!" Ino yelled from the kitchen. Tenten looked over to the stairs to see a huge box stuffed with streamers, lights, and other things. "Guess I better get started," she said as she went back to cleaning.

In about an hour, Tenten had the entire room cleaned so there wasn't a speck of dust. "I finished the cleaning!" Tenten yelled to Ino, "Now I'm going to start decorating!"

"Wait! I want to take a break from wrapping and help!" Ino yelled.

"Okay, get in here then!" Tenten yelled back as she began unpacking the box. Ino ran in the room and began grabbing stuff out of the box out of the box.

"Okay Tenten, put this banner over the doorway to the kitchen please," Ino said as she handed Tenten a banner that read "Merry Christmas." Tenten did as she was told as Ino grabbed some more decorations and began hanging them around the room. They kept putting up decorations with Ino instructing where they should all be put until they were almost done. All that was left were a few lights, some holly, and some mistletoe. Tenten randomly grabbed something from the box. She looked down and saw she grabbed the mistletoe. She immediately put it back in the box and began to reach for something else.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Ino yelled to Tenten.

"Well, I WAS about to put some holly up..." Tenten said, looking at Ino who was now standing next to her. Ino reached in the box and grabbed the mistletoe. "No, you're putting THIS up first!" Ino said, motioning to the mistletoe with her free hand. "Why?" Tenten asked. "Because it's a tradition! Two people get caught under it and they have to kiss! It can be really romantic!" Ino said with a dreamy look on her face. "But we don't NEED it!" Tenten protested. "But I WANT it!" Ino shot back, glaring at Tenten. Tenten finally gave in and grabbed the mistletoe from Ino's hand. "Where do you want it?" Tenten asked. "Over the door to the kitchen under the banner. That way it will be low enough so everyone can see it!" Ino replied. Tenten did as she was told and put it in the doorway. "Okay, now what?" Tenten asked. "Help me make desert and get snacks for the party!" Ino said as she pulled Tenten into the kitchen.

About an hour and a half later they were all done making food and getting snacks. "Okay, there's only about an hour left! Help me get ready Tenten!" Ino yelled as she pulled Tenten up the stairs to her room.

"Okay, what do you think I should wear? This or this?" Ino said as she motioned to two separate outfits. "Hmm... take that one," Tenten said, pointing to a red spaghetti strap dress Ino was holding in her left hand. "Good, I liked this one better too!" Ino exclaimed as she quickly pulled the dress on along with a pair of fancy black shoes. "Should I wear my hair up or down?" Ino asked. "Down," Tenten said simply. "Shikamaru will find it less _troublesome _if you wear it down," Tenten said, emphasizing the word troublesome. Ino blushed at the comment and Tenten just smirked. She knew her friend had gotten over Sasuke a while ago and had now moved on to Shikamaru, although she never proclaimed her love to him openly like she had done for Sasuke.

"Well, what are you wearing for your precious Neji?" Ino shot back. "You know I don't like him anymore," Tenten stated. "Then why don't you tell me who you do like? And don't try telling me you don't like anyone right now, because I know you do!" Ino said as she brushed through her hair. "Fine, I won't bother denying I like someone, but you're not going to find out who until I think you should know!" Tenten said, crossing her arms. Ino just rolled her eyes and said, "Fine, but is he going to be here tonight?" Tenten thought a moment before answering. '_Should I lie to her and say no?' _Tenten pondered this for a few more seconds until she finally made up her mind and said, "Yes, he's going to be here tonight." "Well then , what do you plan on wearing for this mystery man?" Ino asked, turning from her mirror to face Tenten. "This!" Tenten said, motioning to her outfit. She was wearing the outfit she always wore when she trained, Ino noticed. "You can't wear THAT!" Ino exclaimed. "Why not?" Tenten questioned. "Because!" Ino began, "That won't impress your mystery crush! I'll loan you something of mine to wear, since there's no time for you to go home and change."

Ino ran to her closet and began rummaging for something for Tenten to wear that was festive yet would look good on her. "Maybe this stuff won't impress him so it won't even matter," Tenten said. "Of course it will impress him, whoever he is! Besides, you should at least look festive for the holidays! Now how about this?" Ino said, holding up a green short sleeve dress that seemed like it would go a little above knee length on Tenten. "Fine," Tenten said, giving in to Ino. Ino threw the dress at tenten and left the room to run downstairs and check one more time to make sure everything was done. Tenten got changed and as she was about to leave, Ino ran in and threw some black shoes at her. Tenten put them on and got up and attempted to walk out the door. However, Ino wouldn't let her. "We have to do your hair now!" Ino exclaimed.

"What's wrong with the way it is?" Tenten said, looking in the mirror at the buns on top of her head. "You should try to do your hair up a little bit for this! It's important!" Ino said. "Last year it was just a casual dress thing, why can't we do that again?" Tenten asked as Ino sat her down in a chair. "Well, just look at how last year's party turned out! I don't think you want a repeat of that again, do you?" Ino said. "Fine, but I don't think everyone else is going to dress formal," Tenten said. "I put in their invitations that it was formal," Ino said. Ino plugged in her curling iron and began curling Tenten's hair. About a half hour later at 8 when the party was supposed to start, she was finished.

"You look absolutely AMAZING!" Ino gushed, looking at her work. Tenten looked in the mirror in front of her. Her hair reached just below her shoulders and was slightly curled. "Wow, it doesn't look too bad I guess, does it?" Tenten said. "What are you talking about? It looks terrific!" Ino said, putting some blush on Tenten. When she finished she looked into the mirror herself to see how her hair looked. She was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. "Ah! They're here!" Ino said as she rushed out of the room. As she left, she yelled to Tenten, "Come down and say hi to everyone!"

Tenten got up and slowly walked out of Ino's room. She stood at the top of the stairs and watched as Ino let in Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto. "Come in, come in!" Ino said as she ushered them inside. They were all dressed formally as well, just as Ino had said they would be. Tenten yelled hi down to them as she began walking down the stairs. The doorbell rang again and Ino opened it and brought Chouji and Shikamaru inside. Tenten finally made it to the ground floor and began talking to Sakura. The doorbell rang again and Ino let in Kiba, Hinata, and Shino. Ino closed the door behind them and said, "Shikamaru, come with me to bring food out!" "It's too troublesome..." Shikamaru stated as he sat down on Ino's couch. "SHIKAMARU!" Ino yelled at the boy. "Fine, fine," he said as he got off the couch and followed her into the kitchen, "You're such a troublesome woman." That comment got him a smack in the back of the head from Ino. The doorbell rang again, and Ino yelled, "Tenten, could you get that? Kinda busy in here!"

Tenten left Sakura and walked over to the door. She opened it to reveal her teammates, Neji and Lee, standing in the door. Tenten noticed they were dressed formally as well. '_Why did everyone know about this formal thing but me?' _Tenten thought to herself. "Hi guys!" She said to the two as she moved to the side to let them in. Lee said hello to her while Neji just said "Hn," as he moved through the doorway past Tenten. Lee walked in behind Neji and Tenten closed the door behind them."Wow, Tenten, you like great! You should wear your hair down more often!" Lee said with a smile to Tenten. Tenten blushed a bit and said, "Thanks, Lee. Ino did it for me." Lee had figured this, for he knew Tenten wasn't one who would usually worry about her looks. '_Not that she doesn't usually look good!' _Lee thought to himself, '_She always looks beautiful to me...'_

The door rang one more time and Tenten answered it to reveal the sand siblings. Tenten let them in and talked with Temari for a while. Lee was talking with Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba, but he wasn't really paying attention to the conversation. Instead, he found he was trying to catch glimpses of Tenten whenever he could.

"Hey, Tenten, do you know where Shikamaru is?" Temari asked as she looked around the room.

"Yeah, he's in the kitchen still I guess. He went in there a while ago to help Ino," Tenten replied.

"WHAT?!?!" Temari yelled, "SHIKAMARU!"

"Ugh, the other troublesome woman is here!" Shikamaru said as he put down the food he and in his hand, "I guess I should go see what she wants before she comes in here in an even more troublesome mood." Shikamaru walked toward the living room where the party was but was stopped by Ino under the doorway. "Shikamaru, wait! I need help!" she told him.

"Shikamaru, come here!" Temari yelled to Shikamaru.

"STAY Shikamaru!" Ino said.

"COME!" Temari yelled again.

"STAY!" Ino commanded.

"So troublesome..." Shikamaru muttered, Ino still clutching his arm.

Tenten, as well as everyone else, watched the conflict. Tenten walked over to them and was going to attempt to stop the fight, buy Gaara beat her to it.

"Temari, stop this now or I will kill you," he stated simply. Temari stared in horror at Gaara and stepped away from Shikamaru and Ino, afraid of getting killed by her brother.

Tenten watched the scene in front of her, amazed at what had happened. Everyone else was speechless as well. Tenten looked around and realized something. "Ino, you and Shikamaru are under the mistletoe! You know what that means..." she said with a smirk on her face.

"WHAT?!" Ino exclaimed. She liked Shikamaru, but she didn't want to kiss him in front of everyone here, especially with Temari in the same room. Everyone else began yelling at them that they and to kiss each other since they were under the mistletoe, and Ino realized she couldn't get out of it.

"Umm...well...Shikamaru, I think we...ummm..." Ino began, trying to find the right words.

"Such a troublesome woman," Shikamaru muttered before leaning in and kissing Ino. Ino was surprised, but then kissed back. They parted when they realized everyone was still watching them. They both blushed, and Ino said, "Can you come help me in the kitchen, Shikamaru?" He nodded and walked into the kitchen. Ino looked around and saw most everyone smirking at her. She found tenten and glared at her and mouthed the words, "I'll get you back for this." Tenten just mouthed the words, "You're welcome," to her.

Once everyone got over what happened, Lee walked over and started talking to Tenten. They chatted for a while until Tenten heard Ino yell, "Tenten! Lee! Can you guys come help me in the kitchen for a minute?" They both walked over to the doorway and began to enter the kitchen. They were stopped in the doorway from Ino yelling, "Stop right there!"

Everyone turned their heads in Lee and Tenten's direction in the doorway. "You guys are under the mistletoe, and you know what that means..." Ino said with a huge smirk on her face. Tenten glared at her and Ino mouthed the words, "Told you I'd get you back." Everyone yelled for Lee and Tenten to kiss each other. The two of them looked away from each other and blushed. Finally, Tenten looked towards Lee and said, "We might as well just get it over with, or they won't leave us alone. It won't mean anything, you know, since we are doing it against our will..." "Yeah, we'll just kiss real quick so they'll leave us alone," Lee replied as he looked toward Tenten. She nodded and closed her eyes and started to lean in. Lee did the same until finally their lips met. Their original plan was that they were going to have a quick half a second kiss, but they Lee found himself pulling Tenten closer to him in an embrace and Tenten found herself deepening the kiss and making it more passionate. Unlike Ino and Shikamaru, they didn't care who saw them, because they had both wanted to do this for a long time.

The two finally parted and looked around to see everyone smiling at them. Then, Ino's voice rang over the silence. "I KNEW you liked LEE!" she exclaimed, "I just knew it!" Tenten just smiled and moved closer to Lee. She kissed him again under the mistletoe, parted, and said, "This is the best Christmas present I could have gotten."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A long chapter! Yay! Sorry it took me so long to update! I've been so busy this week! Winter Break is finally here so I should be updating more and maybe even starting my new story! Personally, I don't think I did a good job on this chapter. Next one should hopefully be better! If anyone has any ideas for one, please let me know!

Pooh Bear Is My Hero


	15. The Feelings Are Mutual

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!!!! That gets so annoying to say that over and over, maybe I should just make one overall disclaimer...

Thanks to those of you who are reviewing! I really appreciate it!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lee paced around the training grounds. He had decided to train alone for the day so he could think about some things. He had been doing this all day for he knew that whatever he decided to do would change his life wither for the better or worse. His problem was with a certain girl he had a crush on. He was deciding if he wanted to tell her how he felt about her or not.

'_If I tell her she may feel the same and then everyone will be happy, or she may not feel that way and we will never be friends again. But if I don't tell her she may feel the same way I do but we will never know, but then we will still be friends no matter what,' _Lee thought to himself. He wondered why he couldn't just come out and tell the girl he liked her, as he had done so many times with Sakura before. He concluded that it was because he had a stronger bond with this girl, since he knew her longer than Sakura and they were very close friends.

'_Why does love have to be so complicated?' _Lee thought as he stopped pacing and fell back on the grass. He looked up at the sky to try and ease his mind, but he kept thinking of the girl he loved.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Lee said as he covered his eyes with his hands and groaned. At that moment Lee's beloved sensei came out of the bushes he was hiding in. Lee didn't notice him at all for he was still thinking about his dream girl.

"Lee! What is troubling you on this gorgeous youthful day?" Gai asked. Lee sat up and looked up at his sensei and said, "Im just thinking about some stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Gai asked. He wanted to know what Lee would keep from him. "Is it about the next Chuunin exams that are coming up in a month? Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do fine Lee!" Gai exclaimed giving the nice guy pose. He was happy he discovered Lee's problem, or what he thought was his problem.

"That's not it," Lee said looking at the grass. Gai's smile faded and he asked, "Well, what is it then Lee?" Lee looked up at his sensei and decided that maybe it would be best to tell him what was wrong. After all, Lee figured Gai must have more experience with this kind of stuff than he did.

"I'm having some problems with this girl," Lee began, "I don't know if I-," he was cut off by Gai. "Say no more, say no more, this is about Sakura. Lee, women like Sakura are like... like..." Gai tried to think of the right word to explain how women like Sakura were. "Like a plate of lasagna," Gai finally finished. "You see, you have to-," Gai was cut off for by Lee for the first time ever, "Gai-sensei, this is not about Sakura. It is about someone I care for much more deeply than Sakura." Lee concluded as he fell back onto the grass again.

Gai thought about this some more. '_Who does Lee like more than Sakura?' _he thought to himself. "Is it Hinata?" Gai asked his student. Lee just shook his head and sighed again. Gai thought about this some more and then asked, "What about Ino? Is it her?" Once again Lee just shook his head. Gai then thought some more and asked, "Is it Tsunade? Or Kurenai? Or Hanabi? Or-" Once again Gai was cut off by Lee. "Gai-sensei!" He began as he sat up again, "Tsunade is like 30 something years older than me and Kurenai is at least 10 years older than me! And Hanabi is like 5 years younger than me!" Lee exclaimed. "That does not matter, Lee, for the power of YOUTH brings people of all different ages together!" Gai exclaimed. "Even so, it's not any of them," Lee said. Gai was running out of ideas of who Lee could like. "Is it Temari?" Gai asked. This was the last person he could think of. "No," Lee said as he layed back down on the ground. "Well then who is it?" Gai yelled. Lee sat up once again and looked at his sensei.

"It's...Tenten," Lee said as he looked down at the grass. Gai's eyes bugged out in surprise. "TENTEN!?!?!?!?!?!" he yelled, "Why didn't I think of that?" They were both silent for a little while, but the silence was broken when none other than Tenten herself ran over the them and asked, "What's wrong?" Lee didn't answer her, so Gai yelled to her, "Wrong? WRONG? Nothing's wrong! Why would something be wrong?"

"Because," she began, "While I was sparring with Neji I heard you scream out my name, Gai-sensei."

"Well, that was because...I wanted to see how fast you could get here! Umm, yeah, I think it was about 23 seconds," Gai lied to the girl.

"All right then," she said as she began to walk away. Before she left she turned around and said, "Lee, after I'm done with my spar with Neji, to you want to spar?" Lee looked at her and just nodded his head because he couldn't form any words at this point. "Okay," she replied, "Just come over to where Neji and I are sparring after you're done here then. See ya!" And with that she ran off.

When he was sure Tenten was out of earshot, Gai spoke to Lee about his problem. "Lee, I didn't know you felt that way about Tenten. The only advice I can give you in this situation is to do what you think is best. Tenten is a good friend to you, and you need to decide if you are willing to risk that friendship in order to become more than just friends. I hope you do the right thing, Lee." And with that, Gai left his student to ponder what he would do.

Lee thought about what Gai said and after much thought, he decided he would have to tell Tenten no matter what the consequences because he didn't want to keep his feelings in. He got up and walked over to where Neji and Tenten were sparring so he could wait until they finished to tell her. He figured he'd just tell her straight out how he felt instead of beating around the bush. When he got there he didn't see them at first. But then he looked over to a tree and saw Neji pinned against a tree by Tenten. He could only see the back of Tenten and some of Neji, but he saw that Neji's hands were on her waist and that Tenten was slowly leaning in to him. Lee didn't stick around to see what happened next. Instead he turned around and ran as far away as he could. He ran to his house for he figured no one could find him there and if they did, he wouldn't let them in.

Lee thought about what he saw back at the training grounds and actually started to cry. _'One more thing I lost to Neji. Probably the most important thing I could have lost to Neji,' _he thought to himself. Lee decided that he would tell Tenten how he felt anyway because he didn't want to keep his feelings bottled up inside. '_Even if she can't love me the same way,' _Lee thought, '_She should still know.' _Lee decided he really didn;t want to face Tenten right now so instead he would write her a letter. He got out a piece of paper and pen and in less than an hour he had all of his feelings out on the paper. It read:

_My Dearest Tenten,_

_Lately I've found that I've been having a lot of new feelings for you, Tenten, and I can't kepp them inside anymore. You are such a beautiful, smart, and fun girl and what I'm trying to say is that...I love you. I love you, Tenten, with all of my heart. I know that the feelings are not mutual, though, and I can accept that. I see now that you love Neji and not me, and I am okay with that because as long as you're happy, I'm happy. Neji is truly a lucky guy to have a girl like you. I wish I told you how I felt sooner because then maybe there could have been a small chance for us to be together. I guess what's done is done and I am so happy that you have found love, even if it is not with me. I'm sorry if this letter has upset you in any way, but I just couldn't hold my feelings in any longer and I knew I had to tell you, no matter what the consequences. I hope you and Neji are happy together._

_Love, Lee_

When Lee finally decided he was satisfied with what he wrote, he put it in an envelope and wrote Tenten's name on the front. He figured Tenten would still be training or doing something with Neji so he went to her house and slid it between her screen door so she would definately see it when she got home. He ran home as fast as he could after he was done because he didn't want Tenten to see him.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tenten arrived home with bandages all over her arms and legs from sparring with Neji. She was very angry at Lee for not showing up to spar with her. She talked to Gai and asked where he went and he told her Lee went home already, which made her even angrier. She figured he could have had at least told her if he was going to go home instead of making her wait for a little over an hour for him to show up. She decided to forget about it for now and deal with it tomorrow. At least she had a good spar with Neji today.

When she arrived to her front door she found a letter with her name on it in the screen door. She grabbed it and opened her door and went in the house. She looked at the writing on the front of the letter and she thought she had seen the handwriting before. She sat down at her kitchen table with a smile on her face from a good day's work and began reading the letter. As she got farther and farther into it her smile began to fade and tears even began to form in her eyes. She got up from the table with letter in hand and burst out the front door and began running to Lee's house.

'_Why would he think I'm with Neji?' _she thought to herself as she ran, '_It's true, I did have a small crush on him for a while, but not anymore! And why did he think I would never go out with him...'_ As Tenten thought more about the situation and Lee's letter she eventually just burst into tears. Finally she arrived at lee's house. She didn't bother even trying to hide the fact she was crying, she just wanted to talk to Lee. She knocked on the door as hard as she could and a few seconds later Lee appeared in front of her.

When Lee looked at Tenten he saw the letter he wrote in her hand and tears streaming down her face. Immediately he wished he had neve sent it because making her cry was the last thing he wanted to do. "I'm sor-" he began but was cut off by Tenten.

"Don't apologize to me!" she yelled at him, "You have nothing to apologize for! I just want to know why you thought I was with Neji!"

"Because I saw you two today!" Lee explained to her.

"What?" Tenten asked, confused.

"When you kissed him today during training!" Lee said to her.

"I never kissed him!" Tenten protested.

"I saw you had him against a tree and you were leaning in to kiss him!" Lee yelled.

"No, I was leaning in to put a bandage on his face! He didn't want me to help and said he could do it himself, but I told him that he couldn't see exactly where the cut was since it was on his face. Of course, he tried to push me away when I tried to help but finally I got it on him!" Tenten explained to him. "And that was it," she concluded.

"Wait, so you and Neji aren't together?" Lee asked, feeling like an idiot.

"No, we're not. I can't be with a guy who just sees me as a guinea pig to try out his newest techniques on," Tenten began, "Besides, I like someone else anyway."

Lee was afraid to ask, but he asked her, "Who?" anyway.

Tenten smiled and pulled Lee out of his doorway so her body was pushed against his. She looked up and kissed him gently. Lee was surprised for a second but then he wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. She pulled away, still in his embrace, and smiled and said, "You," before resting her head on his shoulder. Lee smiled at her and whispered, "I love you," in her ear. Tenten lifted her head up a bit and whispered, "The feelings in your letter are mutual. I love you too, Lee," into his ear before kissing him one more time.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sorry it took so long to update! I was having trouble trying to figure out how I wanted to write this one. I really don't think I did a good job of this one because I had horrible writer's block and was just writing whatever popped into my head. Next one should be up before New Years but if it isn't, then Nappy New Years everyone!

Pooh Bear Is My Hero


	16. New Year's Resolutions

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was New Year's eve and Tenten was walking through the snow as fast as she could to Sakura's house. Sakura's family was throwing a New Year's eve party for the shinobi in Konoha. Of, course, Tenten's house was at least a half hour walk to Sakura's, and it was really snowing hard out and there was already a lot of snow on the ground. To say the least, she was freezing and she still had about 20 more minutes to walk, and she was already late for the party.

"Ugh, I hate winter!" Tenten screamed to no one in particular.

"Why do you hate winter?" a familiar voice asked from behind her. She heard the person jog through the snow to catch up to her until finally he was next to her and they were walking around.

"Because it's so damn cold!" Tenten yelled.

"Oh, it's not that bad!" The boy said to her.

"Yes it is Lee! I feel like I'm about to freeze to death!" Tenten replied.

"Just keep walking and then you warm your body up! You just need to keep your mind on other things!" Lee said happily to her.

"I have been walking to warm by body but it isn't working! It's so cold and there's so much snow!" Tenten groaned.

"What's wrong with snow?" Lee asked her as they continued walking.

"It's so cold and wet!" Tenten explained.

"But it looks really nice," Lee remarked.

"Yes, but in about a day it will get all dirty and it'll be brown and other icky colors! And then it's so hard to walk through it!" Tenten complained.

"True, but it still looks pretty tonight!" Lee said in attempt to cheer her up.

"Yeah, I guess it does," Tenten admitted.

"Look, we're already here!" Lee said as he pointed to Sakura's house. Tenten looked to where Lee was pointing and did, indeed see Sakura's house.

"Wow, that actually went pretty fast," Tenten said as the two walked up to the front door.

"I told you if you kept your mind on other things it would go quicker," Lee told her with a smirk. He rang the doorbell and a few seconds later, Sakura appeared at the door to greet them.

"Hey guys! Come in!" She said as she moved to the side to let the two in. "You guys can give me your coats and I'll go put them in my room with the rest of them," Sakura said as she took both their coats and walked away. Lee and Tenten took a moment to look around at who was here already.

"Looks like most everyone is here," Tenten commented.

"Well, we are ONLY a half hour late," Lee said with a grin.

"That snow is hard to walk through!" Tenten shot back with a grin.

"FUZZY BROWS! TENTEN! OVER HERE!" Naruto yelled from where he was standing with Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, and Hinata. Tenten and Lee walked over and greeted them all.

"Hey guys, are you ready for the New Year?" Ino asked with a smile. Tenten and Lee both nodded.

"I'M READY FOR THE NEW YEAR! LOOK! I ALREADY WROTE DOWN MY RESOLUTIONS! OWWW!" Naruto yelled as he felt something hit him in the back of the head.

"BAKA! Why do you need to scream ALL the time?" Kiba asked Naruto.

"So everyone can hear me! Now let me tell you my resolutions!" Naruto replied while taking out a piece of paper, "Number one: eat more ramen. Number two: Shave off Sasuke-teme's hair. Number three: discover what is under Kakashi-sensei's mask. Number four: make Sakura fall in love with me. Number five-" "I think we've heard enough, Naruto," Ino jumped in.

"Those aren't resolutions! Half that stuff you do now!" Kiba informed Naruto.

"EXACTLY! This way, I'm sure to complete all of my resolutions!" Naruto announced, "If you think they're so horrible, why don't you tell me YOURS!"

"FINE, I WILL!" Kiba announced as he took out a piece of paper as well, "Number one: Tell Akamaru to pee on Naruto's head. Number two-" "HEY! THAT'S NOT A GOOD RESOLUTION! I OBJECT!" Naruto interrupted.

"YOU CAN'T OBJECT! THIS ISN'T A COURT ROOM!" Tenten yelled.

"I still object!" Naruto announced.

"Whatever, someone else can go. Hinata?" Kiba asked the shy girl. She blushed and nodded and took out a piece of paper as well and began reading, "N-Number o-one, t-try to be m-more o-outgoing. N-Number t-two: S-Stand u-up for m-myself."

"SEE BAKA! THOSE ARE GOOD RESOLUTIONS!" Kiba yelled at Naruto.

"But those sound hard for Hinata to do!" Naruto whined.

"Resolutions are SUPPOSED to be hard! It's like you're trying to break a habit," Kiba yelled.

"Whatever, I still like mine. SOMEONE ELSE READ THEIR'S!" Naruto yelled.

"I WILL!" Ino volunteered. he cleared her throat and began reciting from memory what her resolutions were, "Number one: lose weight. Number two: train to become one of the strongest kunoichi in the village. Number three: find true love! Do you think those are good?"

"If you lose any more weight people will think you are anorexic," Shikamaru stated as he yawned.

"Will, it wouldn't kill me to lose a few pounds! What are your resolutions, hmm Shikamaru?" Ino demanded of Shikamaru.

"Didn't write them yet," Shikamaru stated. Ino should have known this, considering he IS the laziest ninja in the village.

"FUZZY BROWS! TENTEN! Did you guys write yours yet?" Naruto asked.

"YES! I shall recite them for you all!" Lee announced as he began reciting from memory, "One: become more youthful. Two: Become a stronger ninja and prove that hard work can surpass genius. Three: Beat my eternal rival, NEJI! Four: Get the girl I love to notice me!"

"FORGET IT FUZZY BROWS! Sakura is going to fall in love with me!" Naruto announced. Lee only shrugged his shoulders and did not answer Naruto.

"Tenten, what are your resolutions?" Ino asked.

"Oh...ummm..." Tenten tried to think of what to tell everyone. "_I did have a resolution, but I don't want to tell them THAT! Especially not when he's here..." _Tenten thought to herself. "Umm, to get the guy I love to notice me. I haven't really thought of any others yet," Tenten said truthfully.

"A GUY? WHO!" Ino demanded of the girl. "_I knew I shouldn't have said that,"_ Tenten thought, "_Now Ino is going to annoy me until I tell her! Just great." _"Just some guy, it doesn't really matter," Tenten said as she blushed when they all stared at her, waiting for an answer.

"Is it Neji?" Lee asked, curious.

"N-NO! It's definately NOT Neji," Tenten replied. Tenten thought it may have just been her imagination, but she could have sworn she saw Lee give a sigh of relief after she confirmed it wasn't Neji. "_I must be losing my mind. Maybe someone spiked my drink," _she thought as she looked into her half filled cup of soda.

"It's me, isn't it?" Naruto asked with a grin on his face, "I mean, who wouldn't be in love with someone who looks THIS good?"

"Eww, it so is NOT you, baka! Tenten is too smart to fall for someone like YOU! Right Tenten?" Ino asked. Tenten nodded her head quickly.

"Hey, Hinata used to like me!" Naruto protested, "She told me so!"

"Yeah, the key words there being 'used to'! If you've already forgotten, she forgot all about you and went with Kiba!" Ino yelled.

"Whatever!" Naruto yelled, "Then if it's not me and it's not Neji then who is it?"

"Yeah, who Tenten?" Ino asked curiously.

"Well, umm..." "1 MINUTE TO NEW YEAR'S! EVERYBODY GET READY!" Sakura yelled, interrupting everyone's conversations. Everyone started scrambling around the room while counting down to find someone to share their New Year's kiss with.

"TENTEN!" Lee yelled to the girl as she turned around to look at him.

"30 SECONDS LEFT!" Sakura yelled excitedly above the crowd.

"Yeah Lee?" Tenten asked after a few seconds of silence between the two.

"Who was the guy you were talking about before?" he asked her. _"Damn his curiosity. Didn't he ever hear the saying 'Curiosity killed the cat'?" _Tenten thought to herself.

"10! 9! 8!" everyone began yelling with the exception of Lee and Tenten.

"Well, umm..." Tenten said as she thought of something to say.

"7! 6!" They continued.

"If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to," Lee informed the girl.

"5! 4!" the crowd chanted.

"NO! I'll tell you. You deserve to know," Tenten told the boy.

"3!"

"I do?" Lee asked, confused.

"2!"

"Yeah, you do," Tenten said as she began to blush.

"1!"

"Okay then, who is it?" Lee asked her with an excited look on his face.

"HAPPY NEW YEARS!" everyone yelled. Everyone in the room paired off and kissed for the New Year. Tenten grabbed the closest person to her and kissed himhard on the lips. That person just happened to be the guy she was talking about. Everyone eventually pulled away from thier New Year's kiss and cheered for the coming of the New Year. However, one couple stayed together much longer without a care as to who saw them. And that couple was Tenten and her mystery crush. (Not much of a mystery, though)

As Tenten pulled away from the kiss, everyone around them continued cheering from the New Year. The boy looked at ehr with a questioning look, so Tenten decided she should explain. "Lee, you can be so stupid sometimes," she began. He looked surprised at first, but then he realized why she had called him stupid. "It was me?" he asked her hesitantly. Tenten just nodded her head and blushed as she looked at the ground. "_Why did I do that! He probably doesn't like me the same way. After all, he does like Sakura. I must look so stupid right now!" _Tenten thought as he eyes flew around the room, looking anywhere but at the boy in front of her. Tenten was about to walk away to save herself from further embarresment, but Lee stopped her by pulling her into a warm hug and kissing her gently. He pulled back from her after a few seconds and said, "It looks like we both completed our New Year's resolutions," as he kissed her again.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sorry if there were any spelling errors anywhere or it was a little confusing to understand in some parts. And also sorry it's almost a month late, but better late than never, right? I would have gotten it up sooner but I've had so much work with midterms coming up this Monday. Once midterms are over, I should be updating this as well as all of my other stories a lot more. At least until finals come. Please tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions, let me know! Thanks!

Pooh Bear Is My Hero


	17. Any Regrets?

1Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

For **frzdragon fan**: I pm'd the author about the story and she confirmed it was based off of frzdragon's fanart, and so in the summary of the story she put that the story was based off of a comic by frzdragon.

To all my loyal reviewers: THANKS SO SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! You don't know how much it means to me! I'm glad you all like the stories and I thank you for taking the time out of your lives to read these!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

She couldn't believe it. She just couldn't believe it. No matter how many people told her it was happening, she couldn't believe it. No matter how many months she had known about this, she couldn't believe it was actually here. Her wedding day had finally arrived.

People came up to Tenten all day telling her that she was a lucky girl and that the 'big day' was finally here. But for some reason, mind couldn't process that it had come already. She thought she would be freaking out when it was here, but for some reason she was extremely calm because the fact that it was actually happening hadn't hit her yet. It was just like any other day for her. However, her best friends, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata, weren't faring so well. They weren't even getting married and they were all swarming around her in a huge frenzy, fixing her hair, giving her jewelery to put on, doing her make up and nails, etc. Tenten didn't get how they could be more stressed out about this than she, who was the one getting married, could be.

"Oh my god, Tenten, you're getting married in less than two hours!" Sakura exclaimed. Still, Tenten didn't process this information when Sakura said it.

"I never thought you'd be the first one out of the four of us! Who knew?" Ino said with a giggle.

"I-I'm very happy for you, T-Tenten," Hinata said. Tenten smiled warmly at all three of them and said, "Really guys, this is no big deal."

"WHAT?!?!?!" the three yelled at the same time.

"It's a HUGE DEAL!" Sakura said.

"I'd be a nervous wreck if I were you!" Ino screamed.

"D-Ditto," Hinata stuttered. Tenten sighed and said, "Really, it doesn't feel different than any other day. And how will it be different for the two of us once we're married? We already see each other every day. The only difference is we'll be living together now."

"It's just different Tenten. No matter how much you think it'll be the same, it won't," Sakura concluded. Ino and Hinata nodded their heads in agreement.

"I don't know, I guess I'm just oblivious to all this wedding stuff," Tenten sighed.

"Tenten, all of the guests are here. You're allowed to peek inside if you like," Gai said to his former student.

"Okay, I'll be out there in a minute," Tenten said. Gai nodded and left the girls to do their work. "Okay guys, I'm going to go see how it looks out there."

"NO!" Sakura, Ino, and Hinata shrieked at the same time.

"You aren't supposed to see the guy you're marrying before the wedding!" Ino exclaimed, "It just isn't right!" Sakura and Hinata nodded their heads in agreement.

"Ugh, there's still about an hour left until the whole thing starts. He won't be out there yet," Tenten explained.

"But we still haven't finished your make up and hair and nails and fixing your dress and-" "There's still plenty of time, Sakura! Stop worrying!" Tenten assured the pink haired girl. And with that, Tenten left the three to go out and see how crowded it was. She found Gai outside her door who brought her to two large doors, where she would be entering through in less than an hour. Gai opened one door slightly for her and she peeked in, making sure no one would see her. The room was packed with everyone from Konoha. She was surprised a bit when she spotted the Sand Siblings here as well. She knew Temari would show because they had become friends now, but she wasn't too sure about Gaara and Kankuro. But sure enough, Temari found a way to bring them. After Tenten was doon surverying the place she moved away from the door as Gai closed it. She told Gai she would see him after the wedding and he nodded and wished her the best of luck for her and her soon to be husband. She sighed and thanked him as he walked into the room full of people. She went back into the room with Sakura, Ino, and Hinata and they got back to work right away. As soon as they finished it was five minutes until Tenten would walk down the aisle. The three of them all hugged her and wished her good luck and left to get ready to go down the aisle.

Tenten sighed and sat down in front of a large vanity mirror. She looked down at the stuff placed in front of her, and noticed that she forgot to put her jewelery on. She grabbed the pearl necklace and matching earrings and bracelet and put them all on. A soon as she was done, he mother came in and greeted her. Tenten smiled warmly at her mother and asked her what she wanted.

"I just wanted to see you one last time before you got married," her mom said. Her mom didn't help her get ready because she was trying to get her little 5 year old brother into his tux, but Tenten didn't really mind. I would just be kind of awkward if her mom was there. Her mom and Tenten never really bonded like most mothers and daughters, and they didn't have a particularly close relationship. Her mom sighed and finally said, "It seems like it was just yesterday when you first learned to walk and first went to the ninja academy, and now you're all grown up and getting married." Tenten could hear her mom start to cry a bit, but Tenten couldn't bring herself to face her.

"Anyway," her mom began as she grabbed a Kleenex and wiped her tear-stained face, "I just came in here to tell you that I wish you and your new husband the best of luck, and if you two ever need anything, I'll always be here. Just remember that." Tenten nodded her head and finally turned to look at her mom. "Thanks mom," Tenten finally said, "That really means a lot to me." The mother and daughter embraced and when they pulled apart her mom said, "I'm going to go find a seat now. Your father is waiting at the doors for you. Good luck, dear." With that her mother was gone and Tenten was left alone with her thoughts. Finally, Tenten sighed and got up and walked out to the two large doors where her father was standing.

"You look wonderful, Tenten," he said to her with a warm smile. She nodded and said thanks, and watched as the flower girls and bridesmaids (Sakura, Ino, and Hinata) walked through the doors and down the aisle. Finally, it was her turn. She latched onto her father's arm and Here Come's the Bride started playing. Everyone stood up and looked to the back of the church to see the bride. Everyone smiled at her as she passed by them, and she gave them a weak smile back. Finally, they reached the alter where her bridesmaids were standing to the side, and on the other side was her husband-to-be and his best man. She smiled at them all and listened as the minister asked, "Who gives this woman to this man?"

"I do," Tenten heard her father say as he let go of her hand and sat down next to her mother. Tenten steppud up in front of the alter, right across from her groom.

"Dearly beloved," the minister began, but Tenten didn't hear anything after it. She was too busy thinking about different things. She looked over at ehr groom and saw that he seemed to be calm about all of this, just as she was. It was weird though, because she wasn't just calm anymore. She was wondering if this whole thing was a good idea and if maybe she was just settling for someone she didn't want. At first she thought she wanted this, but now she was having some second thoughts. "_I'm sure it will all go away as soon as I say I do," _Tenten thought to herself. All of the sudden, she heard the minister say, "Does this man take this woman in holy matrimony to be his lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, cherish her, comfort her, honor her, and keep her for better or worse, in sickness or in health, and forsaking all others until you no longer love her, or find someone who is more attractive than her, or it is no longer convenient for you to love her? If so, say, 'I do.'" "I do," replied her groom quickly. "I see. And does this woman take this man in holy matrimony to be her lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love her, cherish her, comfort her, honor her, and keep her for better or worse, in sickness or in health, and forsaking all others until you no longer love her, or find someone who is more attractive than her, or it is no longer convenient for you to love her? If so, say, 'I do.'" Tenten looked from the minister, to her bridesmaids, and finally to the best man and her groom. Finally, she sighed so no one else could hear and said, "I do." The minister smiled and said, "Well then, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!" Tenten turned to face her groom who lifted her thin veil up over her head and kissed her gently. Everyone clapped and cheered, at least Tenten thought everyone was cheering. When they pulled apart they looked back at the minister who said one last thing to them.

"I now pronounce you Mrs. Neji Hyuuga."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

At the Reception

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tenten sighed as she watched her husband talk with the members of his clan. "_This is our wedding night, he shouldn't be ignoring me! WHY THE HELL IS HE IGNORING ME DAMMIT!" _Tenten screamed in her mind. Spending the night alone bored out of her mind was not something Tenten had wanted to do on her wedding night, believe it or not.

"Would you mind sharing a dance with the best man?" Tenten heard someone aske from behind her. She smiled and turned around to face him and said, "Sure, Lee, I'd love to dance with you.

The two wlaked out onto the dance floor where other couples were already dancing as a new song started. It was a slow song, so Lee put his hands on Tenten's waist and Tenten put hers on his shoulders. The two danced and Lee congratulated Tenten for getting married and told her he was happy for her. Tenten sighed and said, "Thanks," in a whisper as she looked down a the ground. Lee gave her a confused look and asked, "What'w wrong?" Tenten looked back up at him and said, "I don't know. I'm just having some thoughts about this whole marriage thing."

"Any regrets?" Lee asked. Tenten thought about the question for a few seconds before answering, "I don't know. I'm just not sure if this was the right thing to do. I thought I would be happy after we were married, but I'm not." Lee waited a few seconds before replying, "Do you love him?" That question caught Tenten off guard. She had always assumed that she loved him. That was why she agreed to marry him after all. Right? Lee sighed and said, "I don't think you love him. If you did love him, I mean really love him, you wouldn't be having this problem. You would have no regrets once you got married if you really loved him." Tenten thoguht about what Lee said for a bit and realized that it was true. If she loved him she wouldn't be having regrets. Suddenly, our of the blue Lee asked, "Is Neji around anywhere where he can see us?" Tenten looked behind Lee and then looked all around for Neji,a nd saw him talking far away by a corner to his uncle. "No, why do you ask?" Tenten asked him. Lee didn't answer, instead he dipped Tenten back as everyone else on the dance floor did. While she was back Lee leaned in and kissed her gently. Tenten was surprised at first but then she fell into the kiss. "_So this is what love's kiss feels like, huh?" _she thoght to herself. She decided she liked it so she pushed for more. She diddn't get any, however, because Lee pulled away and lifted her back up. "I'm sorry, Tenten, I don't want to ruin your marriage. I just couldn't control myself. I'm really sorry," Lee said as he took his hands off of Tenten and ran off the dance floor away from her. Tenten just stared at his fading figure until she couldn't see him anymore, so she was then left with her thoughts of what just happened.

"_I made a huge mistake," _were Tenten's last thoughts before her husband came up and started dancing with her.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

OH! I managed to make a plot twist! Did I fool any of you? If any of you thought she was marrying Lee, please let me know! I want to know how many people I managed to trick. Anyway, what did you all think? I was originally going to make it where her and Lee got married, but then I thought of this and wanted to see if I could trick any of you! Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes! Anyway, next one is most likely going to be Lee and Tenten's wedding day!

Pooh Bear Is My Hero


	18. No Reason To Be Worried

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Lee and Tenten would so hook up and this wedding would so happen on the show and Neji would become Gai's new favorite pupil once they were married! MWAHAHA! I only do this to torture you, my dear Neji!

Neji: I HATE YOU.

Me: I know! Anyway, thank you all of my reviewers! I'm so happy that you like this fic! You all get cookies and milk! I'll even send Neji in a box to your house if you want him!

Neji: WHAT? YOU CAN'T DO THAT!

Me: Sure I can! I mean, what are you scared of? The worst thing that could happen is you get sent to a fangirl who rapes you! No big deal, right? Anyway, if any of you have an ideas for a oneshot in here, please let me know! Thanks!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tenten stood in the middle of the room as she tried to fend off tweezers, eye curlers, eye liner, and many other beauty products.

"Guys, can you please do these things one at a time! I don't think I can handle four of you barking orders at me at once," Tenten complained. Her four best friends backed off and Tenten sighed and said, "Thank you!"

"Tenten, we have to get this done! There's only an hour until the wedding and we haven't even started on your make up! All that's done is everything from your neck down!" Ino whined. Tenten sighed and said, "An hour is plenty of time. You don't need to be doing all of these things at once!"

As soon as Tenten said that, Gai yelled from the other side of the door that everyone had arrived. Tenten decided that to get away from her four manic best friends, she would go see how it looked. She told Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Temari she would be back soon and ran out the door before they could protest, almost knocking Gai over int he process when she ran out the door.

"It's good to see the spirit of youth still burns inside you, my ex-pupil!" Gai exclaimed. Tenten smiled and laughed. Her sensei hadn't changed once since she met him at age 12. She thought he was crazy back then, but now she couldn't imagine a world without Gai and all of his silly sayings. "Thanks Gai-sensei. Do you think anyone would notice if I peeked inside?" Tenten asked a she pointed in the general direction of the two large doors where everyone was gathering which was in the next room.

"I think it'd be fine as long as you make it quick," Gai said. Tenten smiled and followed Gai to the two large mahagony doors. Gai quickly opened one door just a bit so Tenten could peek in without no one seeing her. Tenten looked in and saw how many people had come. Everyone in Konoha was there, it seemed, even the Hokage, Naruto. Tenten figured he would be there, though, since he had been friends with Lee and her for so long. Tenten saw Gaara and Kankuro of the Sand had come too, but she figured Temari must have made them go. At least Kankuro, anyways, since Gaara and Lee could be considered friends now. Tenten finished surverying the room and suddenly felt sick to her stomach. She quickly moved away from the door and leaned back on it as Gai closed it. She started breathing heavily and Gai gave her a questioning look and asked, "Are you okay, Tenten?" Tenten just looked at him and screamed. Luckily, no one but Gai heard her for the walls in the church were pretty think and there was a lot of noise with people talking and the piano playing in the other room. Finally, Tenten stopped screaming and Gai finally took his hands off of his ears when he was sure he wouldn't go deaf.

"What's wrong?" he asked her quickly. Tenten just looked at him and said, "MY WEDDING IS IN LESS THAN AN HOUR! I CAN'T DO THIS! WHAT IF HE ISN'T THE RIGHT ONE? WHAT IF HE DOESN'T LOVE ME AS MUCH AS I LOVE HIM? WHAT IF SOMETHING BAD HAPPENS WHILE WE'RE TOGETHER? WHAT IF I'M NOT READY FOR THIS? WHAT IF-" "TENTEN!" Gai cut in during her break down, "Everything is going to be okay." Tenten just stared at her former sensei in disbelief. "Okay? Okay? OKAY? EVERYTHING IS NOT GOING TO BE OKAY! I'M FREAKING OUT ABOUT MY FUTURE HERE AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS EVERYTHING WILL BE OKAY?"

Gai stared at Tenten and sighed before placing his hands on her shoulders and saying, "Tenten, everything is going to turn out okay. As long as you're sure you love him everything will be fine. I'm already sure Lee loves you more than anything in the world, Tenten. You're all he talks about and thinks about now. You're his world, and he'll do anything he can to protect you and help you and love you and care for you. As long as both of you have your youthful love, everything is sure to turn out fine!" With that Gai gave Tenten the nice guy pose, and she laughed a bit. She knew Gai was right, Lee did love her and she knew she loved him, and as long as they had that, she was now sure they could overcome anything. Tenten smiled and hugged her sensei and said, "Thanks Gai-sensei, thanks for everything you've done for me. Mostly, thanks for being the father I never had." (A/N We've never actually seen Tenten's parents in the show, so let's just say that her father died in battle when she was young or something like that)

Gai smiled and being the sensitive guy he is, started to cry a bit. Tenten didn't notice, however, because she was quickly pulled away by Ino to finish getting ready for her wedding which was in...

"WE HAVE A HALF HOUR TO GET THIS DONE! WE HAVE NO TIME AT ALL! THIS IS HORRIBLE! WE NEED TO GET MAKE UP ON YOU, WE HAVE TO DO YOUR HAIR, WE HAVE TO-" "GUYS! A half hour is enough time. Why don't Hinata and Temari work on my make up and Ino and Sakura can do my hair?" Tenten suggested, cutting off Sakura. The four girls nodded and immediatelty got to work.

"Tenten," Ino said hesitantly after a minute or two of talking with Sakura of what to do with Tenten's hair, "Can we leave your hair down for this?"

"What?" Tenten asked, "I never take my hair down! The only ones who have seen it down are my family and team!"

"Please Tenten?" Sakura asked in the sweetest voice she could muster while giving Tenten puppy dog eyes. "Please?" She asked again, this time Ino joining in. Tenten sighed, defeated, and said, "Fine, but hurry before I change my mind." Ino and Sakura jumped up and took Tenten's hair out of the buns and began work. Temari and Hinata were finished with the make up with a good ten minutes left to the wedding, but Ino and Sakura kept working right until Naruto came in and said, "Guys, everything is ready for the wedding to start." Naruto looked at Tenten and said, "Wow, you look great Tenten! Bushy Brows is really going to be impressed!" Tenten thanked him quickly and told everyone she'd be out in a minute. They nodded and Sakura grabbed her boyfriend's hand and left with Ino, Hinata, and Temari following behind them. Tenten smiled at the sight of Sakura and Naruto and thought, _"In another two months we'll be doing this for Sakura instead of me." _Tenten laughed at the thought of it and took a quick look in the mirror at herself to see what her friends had done to her. Hinata and Temari applied her make up expertly, using just the right amount of eyeshadow and blush. Ino and Sakura had done a great job on her hair in the half hour they had. The left her hair down and curled it with a curling iron. Tenten looked at the dress she had picked out. It was very long and swayed slightly when she walked and it was tight and loose in the exact places it should be. The first time Tenten saw the dress she fell immediately in love with it. She was never fond of dresses, but these one was an exception. Tenten saw the clock from the corner of ehr eye and realized it was time.She grabbed her wedding veil and put it on quickly and took one last look in the mirror so she could see herself for the last time before she was married before leaving the room.

When she arrived at the two large doors, she saw that the ring bearer, flower girls, and bridesmaids had already gone in and were walking down the aisle now. All that was left was her. She walked over to Gai and latched onto his arm as they both prepared to walk down the aisle. As soon as Lee had proposed to Tenten she had asked Gai to walk her down the aisle in place of her father, for he was the closest thing to a father she had. She remembered him crying when he asked and he of course accepted. She looked up to her sensei and she saw he was crying again. She smiled at him when he looked at her and he said as an explanation for his crying, "I just can't believe that you two, who I've known since you were twelve years old, are getting married. I'm just so happy I'm here to witness it." Tenten smiled and took a deep breath as _The Wedding March _began to play. Now as the doors opened fully one last time to let them through, she was completely nervous to the point where she was thinking of just turning around and running away. However, the second she saw Lee standing there and smiling at her with that caring and sweet smile of his, all of Tenten's fears just disappeared. She smiled right back at him and didn't even notice when she had finally reached the steps. To one side of the steps she saw Hinata, Temari, Sakura, and Ino all smiling at her, and she smiled back. On the other side was, of course, Lee, and his best man Neji.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" the minister asked.

"I do," Gai said as he slowly let go of Tenten and sat down as she walked up the steps to stand across from Lee.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony," the minister began. Tenten listened to what he said quietly until finally he asked, "Does this man take this woman in holy matrimony to be his lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, cherish her, comfort her, honor her, and keep her for better or worse, in sickness or in health, and forsaking all others until you no longer love her, or find someone who is more attractive than her, or it is no longer convenient for you to love her? If so, say, 'I do.'"

"I do," Lee said with a smile.

"I see. And does this woman take this man in holy matrimony to be her lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, cherish him, comfort him, honor him, and keep him for better or worse, in sickness or in health, and forsaking all others until you no longer love him, or find someone who is more attractive than him, or it is no longer convenient for you to love him? If so, say 'I do.'"

"I do," Tenten answered as will with a huge smile on her face.

"I see. Well then, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the minister announced as everyone in the room cheered. Tenten looked over to Lee who lifted her veil over her head. "Wow, you look beautiful," he said quickly before he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer as he kissed her gently. They parted a few seconds later, but even though it was short Tenten could tell from his kiss that she had absolutely nothing to be worried about.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It's kind of short, but I don't think it turned out too bad. Next one will probably be a Valentine's Day one, unless I manage to get one up before Valentine's Day. Hope you liked it! Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes!

Pooh Bear Is My Hero


	19. Be My Valentine

1Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Thanks to all of my reviewers for reviewing! All of these wonderful reviews make me so happy and make me want to update sooner! Thanks!

AnimegirlKiki - Neji should be at you house now! Have fun with him, hehe. Just try not to kill him, becaus he's an important part of the next chapter!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Tenten sneezed as she woke up with red roses all over her face. She sat up and looked around and saw roses covering her entire bed and floor. "_Who the hell put all these damn roses in my room?" _Tenten thought as she slid to the edge of the bed and dangled her feet off the edge.

"OWW!" Tenten yelped as she pulled her hand up and sucked on the new cut on her palm. "WHAT KIND OF BAKA DOESN'T TAKE THE THORNS OFF OF THE ROSES?" Carefully she managed to put her feet on the floor and walk over to her calendar without getting many cuts. She looked at the calendar and sighed. Valentine's Day. _"That explains the roses," _she thought, "_But who sent them in the first place? Usually I don't really get anything for Valentine's Day. Sakura or Ino get a lot more from the boys in Konoha..." _Tenten just shrugged it off and figured someone put all these roses here to annoy her. If someone really DID like her, then they would have taken the thorns off the roses so she wouldn't get hurt. Tenten carefully walked through her room and grabbed her clothes and got dressed and ran downstairs to leave and meet her team.

As soon as she got downstairs, Tenten gaped in amazement at what was in front of her. Red, white, and pink ballons were everywhere in her living room and a huge sign that said 'Be My Valentine' hung across the top of her front door. Tenten carefully walked through her living room, being careful not to step on and pop any balloons, and grabbed her bag full of weapons. She then observed everything in the room quickly again as she exited her house.

"Who would send me all of this stuff?" Tenten pondered out loud as she stepped outside. She looked at her lawn and stared at everything in front of her. Many red papers cut in the shape of hearts covered her front lawn. Tenten picked a few up and saw that all of them read 'Be My Valentine'. Tenten noticed a note on the side of her mailbox and took it off and read it.

_My Dearest Tenten,_

_On this day I have finally gathered my courage to let you know how I feel about you. You are the most beautiful and radiant girl I have ever met, an angel from heaven. You have a sparkling personality and I love everything that you do, but I have always been too afraid to tell you, so I admired you from afar. Even now I won't tell you who I am, for I am too afraid things will be uncomfortable between us if I tell you who I am. Still, I just had to write this for you so I could get my feelings out some way. I love you, and always will, my dear Tenten._

_Love, Your Secret Admirer._

"Oh my god..." Tenten said as she gasped. So someone really did like her. If they didn't, why would they try so hard to just annoy her or ruin her day. "I wonder who it could be," Tenten thought out loud. If there was one thing Tenten loved, it was a good mystery, which is why she was willing to work so hard to find out who her secret admirer was. Tenten decided to observe every boy she knew of. That way, she would find her secret admirer by process of elimination. First boy would be...

"HI TENTEEEEEEEEEEEEN!" Screamed an obnoxious blonde boy from across the street, knocking Tenten out of her thoughts. Tenten looked over and saw him waving like an idiot and grinning. Tenten smirked and thought, "_Perfect timing, I can ask Naruto about this first." _Tenten waved back and walked over to Naruto.

"What's up Tenten?" Naruto asked with a grin. Tenten sighed and said, "Have you bought a lot of flowers and balloons lately and convieniently leave them in my house?" Naruto scratched the back of his head and asked, "What?" Tenten groaned and said, "Did you give me flowers and balloons and leave those papers all over my front lawn and write me this letter?" She held up the letter in question for emphasis. Naruto studied it and once again asked, "What?" Tenten gritted her teeth and balled her fists. Her patience was growing thin, and it was only 10 in the morning! Finally, she decided she'd have to be very blunt with the boy.

"DID YOU OR DID YOU NOT WRITE THIS LOVE LETTER TO ME?" Tenten snapped, shoving the paper in Naruto's face. Naruto studied the paper before pushing it away and saying, "I don't get what you're trying to say, Tenten." Tenten just gave him a blank look before screaming at the top of her lungs, causing Naruto to cover his ears.

"HOW DENSE ARE YOU? IT ISN'T THAT HARD TO FIGURE OUT? DO YOU OR DO YOU NOT LOVE ME?" Tenten screamed. Naruto uncovered his ears and looked at her and said, "Oooooooooooooh, why didn't you say so?" Tenten almost tore the letter in half in attempt to stop herself from throwing every weapon she had on her at Naruto. Finally, he spoke, "No, I don't love you Tenten. I'm sorry, but my heart belongs to Sakura! That reminds me, I have to go buy her another Valentine. See ya, Tenten!" With that, Naruto ran off to go buy Sakura a Valentine. Tenten sighed, relieved that Naruto wasn't the guy. "_I don't think I could handle being with a guy that stupid." _she thought to herself as she walked down the street. As she walked she came across Sasuke.

"SASUKE!" She yelled and waved him over. Sasuke glanced at her and seeing it wasn't Ino, Sakura, or Naruto, decided to walk over to her.

"What do you want, Tenten?" he asked coldly.

"Do you happen to know anything about this?" Tenten asked as she held the letter up for him to read. He took it and read it over and shook his head. "Tch, like I'd ever write something like this," he said as he handed the paper back to Tenten.

"Would you happen to know who wrote it then?" Tenten asked hopeful. Sasuke shook his head, and suddenly the two of them heard some people far away scream, "SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" Sasuke's face turned white and he mumbled, "Ugh, not again. Are we done here, Tenten, because I can't sick around here and let Ino and Sakura find me." Tenten nodded and watched as she disappeared into the trees. Tenten kept walking around Konoha and eventually triped over a certain lazy ninja who was watching the clouds.

"Oh, sorry Shikamaru," she managed to say as she turned around to face him. "Whatever," was his simple reply.

"Hey, Shikamaru, did you happen to write this note?" Tenten asked, pushing the paper toward him. The lazy boy did not even bother to get up and look. He just said, "I haven't written any letters to you. Too troublesome. Try someone else." With that he went back to watching his clouds as Tenten left and headed towards the training grounds nto meet with her team. On the way, she found Sakura and Ino yelling at each other...again.

"HA! I GOT MORE VALENTINE'S THAN YOU BILLBOARD BROW!" Ino yelled, holding two boxes of chocolates triumphantly in the air.

"NO WAY! Your Valentines are anonymous, so maybe you just got two from the same person!" Sakura yelled.

"YOU'RE JUST MAD THAT MORE PEOPLE LOVE ME THAN YOU! The only person you got one from was Naruto, and I bet one of mine are from Sasuke-kun!" Ino squealed.

"NO WAY INO-PIG! If Sasuke is sending anyone a Valentine, it'll be to me since I AM his teammate!" Sakura screamed, preparing to throw the box of chocolates she recieved from Naruto at Ino.

"EXACTLY BILLBOARD-BROW! SASUKE HATES HIS TEAM! That's why you didn't get one from him and I did!" Ino taunted.

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT! YOUR'S ARE ANONYMOUS!" Sakura screeched. Tenten walked up to them and they stopped fighting when they saw her coming.

"Hi Tenten!" they both said in unison before glaring at each other.

"Hey, what's up?" Tenten asked.

"Billboard-Brow is mad because I got more Valentine's than her this year! SEE? TWO! And she only has one!" Ino grinned. Tenten smiled back at her. Sakura was about to say something, but a man came running down the street yelling, "VALENTINE DELIVERIES!" Sakura and Ino looked toward the man who stopped in front of the three expectantly, waiting to get more Valentines. Tenten just sighed. Every year you could have boxes of chocolates sent to someone in town and someone different would deliver every year. Tenten dreaded the year when it would be her turn. She practically went mad from listening to them yell 'Valentine Deliveries' every second of the day now, how was she supposed to stay sane when she would be yelling it over and over one year?

"Okay, I have one for-" "FOR ME?" Sakura yelled.

"Umm...YES! From a Naruto Uzumaki," he said as he handed her another box of chocolates from Naruto. Ino burst out into laughter and Sakura's face fell as she asked, "Any more?" He shook his head and said, "I have one for Tenten though. It's signed 'Your Secret Admirer.'" He handed the box of chocolates to Tenten, who thanked him, and he went on his way to find the next person.

"A secret admirer, eh? Do you think you knwo who it is?" Ino asked, ignoring Sakura who was moping over how more Ino could get more Valentines than her.

"I'm not sure. I've already gotten some stuff from him already. He put roses and balloons in my house and sent me this letter," Tenten said as she handed the letter to Ino who began reading it. Sakura came over as well and read what the note said. When they finished they both grinned and looked at Tenten. "This is so cute Tenten!" Sakura exclaimed. "It's so romantic," Ino commented, "You need to find out who it's from!" Tenten nodded her head and said, "I've been trying to find out all morning, but I haven't had any luck. Do you know who your Valentines are form, Ino?" Ino shook her head and whispered to Tenten so Sakura couldn't hear, "As much as I'd like one to be from Sasuke, I'm sure it's not. I just said that earlier to make Billboard-Brow angry." Ino continued in a normal voice after, "I'm guessing at least one is from one of the boys on my team. Probably Chouji, because Shikamaru is to lazy to get off his ass and send ANY! I sent both of them Valentine's, too, but I don't know if they got them yet."

"I can't believe Naruto is stupid enough to send two Valentine's to the same person," Sakura said, "And I thought for sure Lee would at least give me SOMETHING!" This got Tenten's attention quickly.

"Lee didn't get you anything?" she inquired. Sakura shook her head no and looked at the ground.

"Well can you blame him? You're so mean to the poor boy! If I were him I would have given up on you a long time ago!" Ino said. Sakura just glared at Ino and said, "OH, WHAT DO YOU KNOW INO-PIG!"

"DON'T YELL AT ME FOR STATING THE TRUTH BILLBOARD-BROW!" Ino yelled back. At this point Tenten got bored with the conversation and decided to go off and find her Secret Admirer. She had a pretty good idea of who it was now. She ran off, leaving Ino and Sakura, and headed towards her team's training grounds yet again.

When she arrived at the training grounds all she found was Neji. She was going to run right past him, but he stopped her.

"NEJI! I don't have time to talk, I have to find LEE!" she yelled.

"WHAT? You can't train with Lee, because then I'll have to train with...with...with...GAI!" Neji screamed as he shuddered at the thought of having to spend a WHOLE DAY with Gai.

"I never said I was training with him! And besides, Gai-sensei isn't that abd to train with! I usually train with him when Lee challenges you to a fight," Tenten said.

"Maybe it isn't bad for YOU, but you don't want to know what happened to me last time I trained with Gai," Neji said a she shuddered yet again, "Remember I didn't come to training for 2 weeks because I was supposedly sick?" Tenten just nodded and pretended she was listening. She didn't have time to deal with the 'all-knowing Neji' who according to him could never be wrong. So, she ran off to where Lee usually trained, leaving Neji there to talk to himself, which he did for about 10 minutes before he realized Tenten had left.

When she got to Lee and Gai's usual training spot, she noticed Gai wasn't there, only Lee. Lee noticed as she walked into the clearing and waved to her. She waved back and smiled and walked over to where he was standing.

"Hello Tenten! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!" He yelled.

"Happy Valentine's Day Lee," she said as she held the box of chocolates and letter closer to her. LEe noticed the chocolates and asked, "Tenten, who sent you a Valentine?"

"I don't know," she replied, "But I think you might, right Lee?" Lee blushed a little and said, "Umm, no! Of course I don't know! That was why I was asking you, remember?" He laughed nervously and Tenten rolled her eyes. He was so bad at lying.

"Why didn't you just say all of the stuff was from you instead of writing 'From Your Secret Admirer'?" she asked.

"Because it's not from me!" Lee said as he laughed nervously.

"Lee, you're a really bad liar," Tenten giggled.

"Okay, okay, it was from me. I just didn't want you to know it was from me because if you didn't feel the same things would be really strange and awkward between us. Happy now?" Lee asked. Tenten shook her head and quickly flung her arms around Lee and pushd her lips against his. He was a bit surprised at first but then put his arms around her and pulled her closer to him to deepen the kiss.

When the two finally pulled apart, Tenten looked up at him and said, "Now I'm happy."

"Will you be my Valentine?" Lee asked her.

"Of course. I couldn't think of a more perfect Valentine than you," she replied as she kissed him once more.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYONE! I hope you enjoy it as much as Lee and Tenten will. I think I could have done better on this one, but it didn't turn out too badly. I hope you liked it!

Pooh Bear Is My Hero


	20. Getting Info From A Sugar High Hyuuga

1Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!!!!! If I did I wouldn't be writing this now, would I?

Thanks to all of you who have been reviewing! It really means a lot to me!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was a normal day in Konoha. Tenten was particularly happy today, for Gai had given their team off today. He said something about challenging Kakashi to a fire dancing contest. Tenten already knew how that would turn out. Half of Konoha would be in flames by 2 in the afternoon, thanks to her sensei. Tenten sighed and got up, deciding she should make the most of the day before no one would be permitted to go in town thanks to her sensei. She got out of her bed and walked downstairs to get something to eat, and on her table she found a letter.

"_Who put this here?" _she thought to herself as she ate a cereal bar. She picked up the letter and on the front saw her name written neatly. She opened the letter quickly and read it aloud to herself.

"_Tenten, my heart burns for you in a way I can no longer deny. I just had to tell you how I felt, for I cannot go on living like this. I hope you are not offended by this, but I just could not hold it in any longer. I love you, Tenten." _ When Tenten finished reading and looked to the bottom for the name, she saw it was smudged by her thumb and she couldn't read it. "_Dammit, now I don't know who sent this!" _Tenten thought angrily. She studied the letter a few times until she realized she knew that handwriting.

"_Neji," _she thought to herself as she grabbed her pack of weapons and headed towards the Hyuuga Mansion.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Neji was sitting peacefully in h Life was good for Neji. is room, brushing his hair and eating a box of chocolate chip cookies. That is, until he heard a familiar voice at the front of the Hyuuga mansion.

"H-Hello, Tenten. W-What's wrong?" Neji could hear Hinata stutter.

"Where is Neji?" Tenten asked. Neji could tell she was trying to keep her calm with his timid cousin.

"I-In his r-room," Hinata began. "_No, Hinata. DON'T BRING HER UP HERE!" _Neji thought as he pressed his ear to the floor of his room so he could hear them better (A/N his room is on the second floor above the entrance to the Hyuuga Mansion)

"I'll t-take you t-there," Hinata said. "_DAMMIT! I knew Hinata was truly evil deep down_," Neji thought. He heard them come up the stairs and walk closer and closer to his room, so Neji did the thing anyone in his situation would do. He jumped out the window.

"N-Neji? T-Tenten is here to see y-you," Hinata said as she opened his door, only to find his room empty with his window open.

"NEJI! You can run, but you CAN'T HIDE!" Tenten yelled as she ran to the window and looked out to see Neji running across the Hyuuga's front yard, away from the mansion. Tenten quickly thanked Hinata for taking her to Neji's room before she jumped out the window after Neji. It was at this time that Hinata was truly thankful that she had a normal team.

"NEJIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! I WILL CATCH YOU!" Tenten declared as she pounced on Neji, pinning him to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" Neji screamed at her.

"Is this some kind of a JOKE?" Tenten yelled back, shoving the letter in his face.

"NO!" Neji yelled as he managed to push Tenten away.

"So you really do love me?" Tenten asked in disbelief.

"NO!" Neji screamed.

"SO IT IS A JOKE!" Tenten yelled as she prepared to throw her kunai.

"No, it isn't a joke and I don't love you!" Neji yelled.

"Then why did you write it?" Tenten asked, "And don't tell me you didn't, because I know you did! It's written in your handwriting!" Neji thought for a second before answering. Why had he written it?

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Neji, if you write this for me I'll give you this!" the unknown figure said, holding up a box. Neji stared at the box in awe.

"But...but...those are all sold out! HOW DID YOU GET THEM?" Neji yelled.

"I have my ways, Neji. Now, will you write the letter or not?" the figure asked.

"YES! NOW GIVE ME THE CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES!" Neji yelled before grabbing the box.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Oh, right. That's why. For the damn cookies.

"I wrote it for someone else for a box of cookies," Neji declared.

"Someone else?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah, for a box of chocolate chip cookies. NOW GET AWAY WOMAN!" Neji yelled before he ran off to frolic in the meadow that was ahead of them.

"Ugh, great, it's going to take me forever to find out who he wrote it for since he's sugar high!" Tenten said with a sigh as she ran after Neji.

"I CAN FEEL THE WIND IN MY HAIR!" Neji yelled. Tenten sighed and tackled Neji to the ground yet again.

"BAMBI, SAVE ME!" Neji yelled.

"Neji, I'll let you go so you can frolic as soon as you answer my question, okay?" Tenten asked. Neji nodded his head eagerly, like a four year old kid. "Okay, who had you write that letter?" Neji looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, "I'M SORRY! I TOLD MOTHER GOOSE I WOULD NOT TELL! NO! I JUST TOLD YOU!" Neji yelled.

"NO YOU DIDN'T! You just said something about Mother Goose!" Tenten yelled.

"Mother Goose knows all! Mother Goose sees all! Mother Goose is your lover!" Neji screamed as he pushed Tenten away and frolicked some more. Tenten sighed and ran after Neji yet again.

"MOTHER GOOSE IS HER LOVER! MOTHER GOOSE IS HER LOVER! MOTHER GOOSE IS HER LOVER!" Neji sang as he ran through the meadow. Tenten sighed again. She would be laughing her butt off if she didn't need to get information out of him. Tenten decided that one day when she had time she would make Neji sugar high again so she could laugh and take pictures for blackmail. While the two were running, Neji suddenly stopped, causing Tenten to run into him.

"MOTHER GOOSE!" Neji yelled as he pointed at Gai, who was currently fire dancing. Neji ran to Gai, and Tenten followed.

"HELLO MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! WHAT BRINGS YOU HERE TODAY?" Gai asked.

"This is Mother Goose?" Tenten asked, pointing at Gai.

"NO! THIS IS NOT MOTHER GOOSE! THIS IS AUNTIE GOOSE!" Neji said as he tackled Gai, causing Gai to loose control of the fire and causing the meadow to catch on fire.

"I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN! I KNEW AT LEAST SOME PART OF KONOHA WOULD CATCH ON FIRE!" Tenten screamed.

"MOTHER GOOSE!" Neji screamed as he pointed at Lee, who was running up to them.

"Neji, my eternal rival, are you okay?" Lee asked.

"MOTHER GOOSE! YOUR LOVER IS HERE!" Neji said as he pointed at Tenten and gave Lee a shove towards her, causing them to bump into each other. The two both blushed a bit from the contact. Finally, Tenten realized what Neji was saying.

"This is Mother Goose?" Tenten asked as she pointed to Lee. Neji nodded his head vigorously.

"Why are you two calling me Mother Goose? I'm not a goose, and I am not a mother!" Lee protested.

"Neji is on a sugar high. But then again, you should already know all about that, since you were the one who gave him the cookies so he would write the letter to me," Tenten said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I thought he would get a sugar high, but I didn't think it would be thi-Wait, you knew it was me?" Lee asked. Tenten nodded her head and started to explain.

"Well, you see, Neji said that he promised to Mother Goose he wouldn't reveal the identity of the person, and then he said the person was Mother Goose, so I figured that whoever he called Mother Goose had to be the person that had him write the letter.

"MOTHER GOOSE!" Neji yelled as he pointed to Naruto who happened to be walking by. "MOTHER GOOSE!" he yelled again at Gaara when he walked by. "MOTHER GOOSE!" he yelled one last time at Jiraiya who happened to be walking by.

"Well, I guess I should be glad he found you first," Tenten said as she realized that Neji was calling everyone in sight Mother Goose.

"NONE OF YOU ARE MOTHER GOOSE! I AM THE OMNIPRESENT SUPERGALACTIC MOTHER GOOSE! BOW DOWN TO ME!" Neji screamed at the top of his lungs. With that, Neji collapsed on the ground, passed out from his incredibly high sugar rush. Lee and Tenten didn't even notice, for they were already kissing each other by the time Neji announced this. When the two finally pulled apart, Tenten whispered, "I still don't get one thing. Why didn't you write the letter yourself?"

"I have horrible handwriting, you wouldn't be able to read it if I wrote it," Lee said as he laughed a bit before he kissed Tenten yet again. "I love you," he said as he pulled back again. "I love you too," she replied as they kissed once more while the meadow that was on fire burned behind them.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Okay, not very romantic, but I wanted to make at least one of them a bit different from the others! If anyone has an idea for one of the chapters, please let me know!

Pooh Bear Is My Hero


	21. Lies

1Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!!!!!

**WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH!**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"You couldn't have done anything."

Yes, I could have.

"You didn't see them coming!"

Yes, I did.

"It's not your fault."

Yes, it is.

"Tenten, for the last time, it isn't your fault!"

For the last time, yes, it is. It's my fault he's dying. It's my fault for running from him, leaving him there. It's my fault for not acting quicker when they attacked. It's all my fault. Stop lying to me by trying to tell me it isn't.

"Tenten, do you want to see him?"

Do I? Can I handle looking at him, knowing that he'll be dead by tomorrow morning, if not earlier, and knowing that I'm the one that basically killed him?

"He really wants to see you."

But I don't know if I want to see him. Well, I want to see him, but I don't know if I can handle it.

"Tenten? Are you okay?"

Am I okay? Of course I'm not okay! I killed my teammate, my best friend, the love of my life since we were 12 years old, even if he didn't know I loved him. I don't think I'll ever be okay again.

"Tent-"

"Yes, I want to see him."

"Okay, then follow me."

I nod my head automatically, and follow silently, replaying the event over and over in my head. Maybe if I had stayed and fought, he could have been healed and we could go back to the way things were before this mission. Or, if not, then maybe at least I could die with him. Then I wouldn't have to go through life with this guilt and pain.

"Tenten, we're here."

I nod my head automatically again and close my eyes and take a deep breath as Sakura opens the door.

"You have a visitor!" she said to her patient, the one who I put in the hospital.

"I'll leave you two alone for a while." With that, she was gone.

"Hey Tenten," he said, giving me that famous grin of his. It took all I had to keep myself from crying when I saw him smile that smile in his condition.

"How are you?" I ask, near tears.

"Oh, fine! I can't feel a thing from all these drugs they gave me, but I feel great!" he said, smiling again, laughing. I managed to give him a smile, but he could tell it was fake.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he motioned for me to come next to him on the bed. I obeyed and walked and sat on the edge of the bed, my back to him.

"What's wrong?" he asked again, true concern in his voice. Why does he care how I am? He should care how he is right now! He's going to be dead by tomorrow morning and still all he can think about is other people!

"Nothing! Nothing's wrong!" I replied, still not turning to face him. I didn't want to look at him, for I was crying now. I knew I shouldn't have come in. I knew I would start crying.

"Tenten, something's wrong. I can tell. And are you crying?" he asked as he grabbed my arm and turned me around so I had to face him. He gasped slightly when he saw I was crying.

"Tenten, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked as he sat up as best he could. I helped him a bit for I saw he was struggling. I didn't want him to go through any more than he already had to endure.

"Thanks, but you still didn't answer my question. Tenten, what's wrong?" he asked as he gently turned my face towards him so I was looking straight at him. I started crying more against my will, and he kept telling me over and over that everything would be okay in attempt to calm me down.

Everything won't be okay. I know it won't. Why is everyone lying to me today?

"Tenten, please, calm down. I hate seeing you like this," he said as he pulled me closer to him. He felt so strong still, even though he was at his weakest.

He says he hates seeing me like this. Well I hate being like this! But I brought this upon myself, the minute I ran from you. Ran from our team. If I didn't run, our team would still be together and we wouldn't have fallen apart like we already have. Our sensei is already dead, but we didn't tell you that. We didn't want to ruin your last moments of life. And our other teammate? He's on the death bed as well, but he isn't even conscious. And me, the one who ran from the team, where am I? I'm alive and perfectly healthy. Ironic, isn't it? The cowardly one who ran out on her team is the one who survives, and the ones who stayed true to the mission are the ones who are lost forever. I wish I could be lost forever with you, rather than stay here all alone, a coward.

"Tenten, it's going to be okay,"he said with a smile, snapping me out of my thoughts.

More lies? When will all the lies end?

"No it's not, it's not going to be okay," I manage to whisper, "You're leaving me. I don't want you to go."

"I'm sorry, Tenten. I don't want to leave either. I don't have a choice though. There's nothing we could have done," he said.

Yes, there is. I could have done something. I could have at least died with you if I couldn't help you.

"I'm sorry," I whisper before I rest my head on his shoulder. He embraces me and says, "It isn't your fault."

Lies. More lies. When will it end?

"Yes it is. I should have helped you, I should have done something. I should have done something other than run," I whisper.

"You did what you had to in order to survive. No one blames you for any of this," he said softly.

More lies. I blame myself for this.

"Lee, promise you won't leave me. Promise," I say as I start crying even more.

"I promise," he tells me as he hugs me again.

Another lie. I know he's going to leave me soon. Very soon.

"You're lying," I inform him quickly.

"No I'm not" he says.

"The doctors told you that you have no chance of surviving. Your time is almost up," I say as I cry even harder. He nods his head before continuing.

"I'll still never leave you, Tenten. My spirit will always be with you wherever you go," he says quickly as he hugs me again.

I look at him, and before I can think I kiss him. He acts a bit surprised at first, but he kisses back after a bit. When I pull away a look at him, tears still in my eyes, and whisper, "I love you."

He nods his head and says, "I love you too."

I cry even more and hug him again. He tells me again everything will be okay.

Another lie.

I just nod my head and go along with it, even though I know everything won't be all right. At least, it won't be for me when he's gone. As I continue to hug him I notice his breathing is slowing down, until finally, I don't feel him breathing at all. I press me head against his chest. No heartbeat. I begin crying even more, and whisper I love you one more time as I pull out of his once warm embrace. I sit in the room, just staring at his peaceful body for a while, before I get up and make my leave. Before I leave I look at him one last time.

At that moment I decided I liked it better when he lied to me.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Okay, I haven't done an angsty one in a while, so I decided it was time for one. I haven't done something this dark and upsetting since...ever...so sorry if I did a bad job! I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you thought! Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes!

Pooh Bear Is My Hero


	22. How To Thank Someone Properly

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! If I did, I wouldn't be writing this!

I'm finally updating! YAY ME! And I got two other oneshots done today, too! GO ME!

o0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0o

o0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0o

An eight year old Tenten sat down under a tree as she watched the boy she just gave a bloody nose to run inside to the nurse. Tenten sighed as she brought her knees to her chest. That boy deserved what she gave him, or making fun of her! What was she supposed to do, just stand there and take the insults? Like that would ever happen!

Tenten picked a flower out of the ground and started picking the petals off of it, one by one, as she thought over the days events to try and figure out why she had done what she had done.

o0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0o

o0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0o

_Tenten watched from afar as half of the class began picking on Lee and insulting him yet again because he couldn't perform the jutsu they had learned that day._

"_Why don't you just give up being a ninja?" A brunette boy asked as he pushed Lee down on the ground. Lee immediately stood up again and yelled, "I will be a good ninja one day! Just you wait and see!"_

"_Tch, what a loser!" A blonde boy yelled as he pushed Lee down yet again, causing all of his friends to laugh. Lee was about to reply when Tenten ran in between him and the rest of the boys._

"_Look just because he can't pull off that jutsu perfectly doesn't mean he's a worse ninja than you! It just takes him a little longer to learn it, that's all! And besides, I didn't see ANY of you do the jutsu perfectly!" Tenten yelled as she helped Lee to his feet._

"_You must be a loser, too, Tenten, to defend someone like HIM!" the blonde boy said, emphasizing the word him. It was at this point that Tenten couldn't control her anger anymore, so she jumped on the boy and began beating him senseless, yelling,"HE'S NOT A LOSER! YOU ARE!" until finally the other boys pulled her off of him. The blonde boy stood up with a bloody nose and immediately started crying as he ran to the nurse._

o0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0o

o0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0o

Tenten sighed as she threw the stem of the flower on the ground and closed her eyes as she leaned back against the tree.

"Tenten?" A familiar voice asked as Tenten opened her eyes.

"Yeah, Lee?" Tenten asked as she put her hand in front of her face to shield her eyes from the sun.

"I just wanted to say...thanks...for sticking up for me. Not a lot of people would have done that," Lee said as he shifted uncomfortably where he was standing.

"No problem. I don't like those boys that much, anyways. They shouldn't bully you like that. They have no right to say anything to you," Tenten said as she stood up and began to walk past Lee, saying, "See you later, Lee."

"Tenten, wait!" Lee said as he ran over to her. Tenten turned around to see what the boy wanted, but before she could ask, he pressed his lips against hers in a sweet kiss (nothing really passionate or anything, since they are only EIGHT!).

"What was that for?" Tenten snapped when Lee pulled away from her, both of them now blushing a bit.

"Because someone told me once that if you really want to thank a girl, you should kiss them," Lee said, remembering exactly what he was told.

"Well, like I said, no problem! We are friends, after all," Tenten said with a smile.

"We are?" Lee asked hopefully.

"Of course! That is, if you want to be my friend..." Tenten said quietly, hoping he would say yes.

"Of course I want to be your friend, Tenten!" Lee said happily.

"Best friends?" Tenten asked hopefully.

"BEST FRIENDS!" Lee yelled enthusiastically, causing Tenten to giggle. When Lee calmed down a bit, Tenten leaned in and kissed him, just as he had done earlier to her.

"What was that for?" Lee asked a the blush that was already on his face deepened a bit.

"I was thanking you for being my best friend," Tenten said, her blush deepening as well, "I figure that if someone told you a boy should kiss a girl to really thank her, then a girl should kiss a boy to do the same!" Lee nodded his head before the two ran through the field, playing all the games that two best friends could play, knowing that somehow they would manage to stay best friends forever, no matter what.

o0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0o

o0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0o

Okay, so I'm hoping that this makes sense to everyone. It sounded really good while I was planning it out, but I'm not too sure of how well I worded it here. A lot of it probably doesn't even make sense, but I wanted to make something from when they were around seven or eight years old, because I thought it would be kind of cute. Anyway, I hope you liked it. Please review and let me know what you thought or if you have any ideas for another chapter!

Pooh Bear Is My Hero


	23. Warm Me Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

I would just like to give a special thanks to **Andromeda - Akatsuki Princess, Dark's Soul Mate, mcgabby1994, AnimegirlKiki, dragninja, ravens secret stalker, Winter-Rae, **and **grahamsmoon** for reviewing so often, it really means a lot to me!!! Thanks also to everyone who has reviewed even once and has been reading!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"WE'RE DOOMED! We're going to freeze and die in here, and no one will ever know!" Tenten whined as she huddled in a corner and rubbed her hands together in attempt to warm herself up a bit. Lee sighed. He knew he had to find some way to keep Tenten together, but he had to admit himself that this situation looked pretty hopeless.

It originally started when Team Gai was given a mission in the Land of Snow. They had packed for the harsh conditions of the weather, but it still wasn't enough to really keep any of them warm. About a half hour ago, Tenten and Lee were separated from Neji and Gai by an avalanche that trapped Lee and Tenten inside this cave of ice, with just a tiny fire to keep them warm.

"We need to find some way to keep the fire going or else we wont last very long," Tenten declared as she stood up and rubbed her arms to create friction and heat.

"We don't have anything to put in it though. Gai-sensei and Neji have all of our supplies. The only things we have are the clothes on our backs," Lee said.

"Then we'll put our clothes in," Tenten said as she took off her heavy coat to reveal her usual short sleeve pink shirt. She quickly threw the coat into the fire and watched as it burned, making more heat and light. Lee did the same with his coat. The two huddled around the fire in an attempt to keep warm, but it wasn't working very well.

"Now what can we do?" Lee pondered aloud.

"Throw more clothes in," Tenten said as she stripped down to her underwear and bra and threw her shirt and pants into the fire. Lee just stared at Tenten with an open mouth. He never knew she had such a beautiful figure. Her body was shaped even better than say, Sakura's or Ino's!

"Lee, are you going to help with the fire or are you just going to stare at me!" Tenten said as she did her best to cover herself up with her arms as she began blushing madly. Lee began blushing as well when he realized what Tenten said and he stripped down to his underwear as well and threw his clothing into the fire. Tenten tried her best not to stare at Lee's body, but she couldn't help taking small peeks every once in a while. You wouldn't really be able to tell from the spandex he wore, but Lee actually had a great shape. And so a cycle would continue for the two of them: Tenten would sneak a peek at Lee when he wasn't looking, and Lee would do they same to Tenten, until finally they both looked at the same time. Tenten quickly began blushing and looked towards the fire, shivering.

"Tenten, are you okay?" Lee asked as he sat next to his teammate, concerned for her well being.

"Yeah, I'm j-just c-c-c-cold," Tenten said through chattering teeth.

"Well...I heard that the easiest way for two people to warm up is from each other's body heat," Lee said as he started to blush a bit. Tenten started to blush as well at the thought of cuddling with Lee while they were both half naked. But eventually, the cold got the best of her and she decided she didn't care how awkward it would be, as long as it warmed her up.

"All right, let's try it then," Tenten said as she looked to Lee, who nodded in return. The two embraced each other tightly, pulling one another as close as they could possible get, as they leaned against the wall. Tenten began rubbing her hands against Lee's back to create friction and warmth, and Lee did the same to Tenten. Lee seemed to be warming up quickly, but it was taking Tenten much longer to get warmer. As they sat together, Lee leaned his head on Tenten's shoulder, brushing his lips on the top of her ear by accident.

"Mmm, your lips are warm," Tenten commented, amazed at how he could be so warm while she was freezing. She buried her head into part of his shoulder and chest, trying to find some way to get warmed up.

"But your lips are freezing," Lee commented as Tenten's lips brushed against his shoulder.

"I know, my entire face is still freezing," Tenten admitted as the fire began to get dimmer and dimmer.

"Well, maybe this can warm you up," Lee said with a smirk as he lifted Tenten's face to his and kissed her gently. After a few seconds Tenten found that the kiss and heat from his face did warm her up a bit, so she deepened it and pulled Lee closer to her. After a while, Tenten realized that neither of them were doing this for warmth, anymore, but for pleasure instead. And she didn't mind one bit. The two got so wrapped up in the passion of the moment that they didn't even notice when the fire went out and the cave got pitch black. They also didn't notice when, a few minutes after the fire went out, light shone through the entrance of the cave and two people came in.

"LEE! TENTEN! Are you two in he-OH MY-WHAT IS GOING ON?" a familiar voice screamed at the two lovers.

"GAI-SENSEI!" Lee screamed as he stopped kissing Tenten, but still held onto her.

"WHAT YOU TWO ARE DOING IS MOST UNYOUTHFUL! YOU SHOULD NOT BE DOING THIS AT SUCH A YOUNG AGE!" Gai yelled. Tenten sighed and looked over at Neji, who was smirking at her and Lee.

"It is not what it looks like, sensei," Lee tried to explain, but Gai stopped him, not wanting to now the details of what was happening. Tenten was going to try to help Lee tell Gai what happened, but decided against it. She couldn't blame her sensei for jumping to conclusions. She would have thought the same thing if she saw two teenagers in their underwear groping and kissing each other. And so, Lee and Tenten just put on the extra clothes that their sensei gave them and continued with the mission without mentioning anything of what happened in that cave ever again. At least, they didn't mention it in front of Neji and Gai ever again...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Not my best work, but I think it turned out okay. This idea just came to me randomly today and I decided to write it while it was still fresh in my head. I hope you liked it! Please review and let me know what you thought or let me know if you have any ideas I can sue for a oneshot!

Pooh Bear Is My Hero


	24. Who Knew?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!!!

I would like to thank everyone who has been reviewing! This story has gotten over 100 REVIEWS!!! I never thought it would get this popular!!! So, thanks again to everyone who has reviewed or even read these oneshots!!!

Also, I would like to thank grahamsmoon for the idea for this chapter!!!

Now, on with the story!

o0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0o

Lee sighed as he looked down from the tree he was sitting in at Naruto and Jiraiya in the bush, snickering at him. He looked back to the clearing that his female teammate was training and continued to wait for her to take a break. He looked back down to Naruto and Jiraiya and wondered why he had gotten involved in this at all.

o0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0o

_Flashback_

o0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0o

"THERE IS NO WAY YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME, PERVY-SANNIN!" Naruto screamed as Lee passed by.

"Of course I'm better at it than you, Naruto! I was BORN good, and I OBVIOUSLY have had more experience," Jiraiya bragged.

"EXPERIENCE?!? You've probably only done it TWICE, at most!" Naruto shot back.

"What are you two arguing about?" Lee asked as he came between a fuming Jiraiya and Naruto.

"Who can kiss better. It's obviously me, right Bushy-Brow?" Naruto asked Lee.

"Please, I'm way better than you, Naruto," Jiraiya stated.

"Why does it matter which of you two is a better kisser?" Lee asked, confused about why they were arguing over something so trivial.

"Because Naruto was looking for someone to help him with some intimate issues with Hinata, and I told him I could help since I'm very experienced with intimacy with a women, but he said I couldn't help because he thinks he's a better kisser than me, therefore I would have nothing to teach him!" Jiraiya yelled.

"I AM a better kisser than you, and I need someone who is better than me so they can help me," Naruto declared.

"Why don't I help you?" Lee asked. Naruto and Jiraiya became silent as soon as Lee said this. The two looked at each other before they burst out laughing right in front of Lee.

"What is so funny?" Lee asked, confused.

"PLEASE! Even Pervy-Sannin is a better kisser than YOU!" Naruto yelled between laughs.

"But-"

"Have you even kissed a girl before, Lee?" Jiraiya asked as he tried to calm himself down, cutting off Lee.

"Well-"

"OF COURSE HE HASN'T! IT'S BUSHY-BROW!" Naruto screamed as he doubled over in laughter.

"What makes you two think I can't be a good kisser?" Lee asked, annoyed.

"All right, Lee. If you think you're so good, prove it!" Jiraiya ordered.

"Prove it?" Lee asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, prove it!" Naruto said with a grin. Lee just looked from Naruto to Jiraiya and back before shrugging his shoulders and moving towards Naruto, his lips puckered up.

"EWW! NOT ON ME BUSHY-BROW!" Naruto screamed as he pushed Lee away.

"Then how can I prove it?" Lee asked.

"Kiss a girl and we'll be able to tell by her reaction if you were any good or not," Jiraiya suggested. Naruto nodded his head in agreement.

"All right," Lee said hesitantly, "But who would I kiss?"

Jiraiya and Naruto thought this over for a moment, until Naruto finally had an idea.

"I'VE GOT IT! TENTEN!" Naruto declared proudly.

"T-Tenten?" Lee asked nervously.

"YEAH! It's perfect!" Naruto stated, "What's wrong? Are you too scared to do it?"_\_

"I'm not scared!" Lee declared.

"THEN LET"S GO!" Naruto yelled as he pulled Lee to the training grounds where Tenten was, Jiraiya following close behind.

o0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0o

Lee was snapped out of his thoughts when Naruto whispered to him that Tenten was finished training. Lee looked down in the clearing and, sure enough, she was. Lee jumped down from the tree without making a sound and snuck up silently behind her as she was leaning down to get her things together. As soon as she turned around, he grabbed her quickly and kissed her passsionately. Tenten was shocked at first, not realizing who it was until he pulled away from her, leaving her stunned in the middle of the clearing. Naruto and Jiraiya came out of the bushes to see Tenten's reaction, and found her with a huge smile across her face as she watched Lee walk past Naruto and Jiraiya. Naruto and Jiraiya's jaws had both dropped at this point, amazed that Lee could have such an effect on a girl like that.

"Wow, who knew Bushy-Brow was so good at kissing! He must have been born great or something," Naruto said stupidly when Lee was gone. As soon as he said this, Tenten started to laugh a bit.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked her as he and Jiraiya turned to face her.

"You are. The way you think Lee was born a good kisser. He was actually really bad, but after a year of 'practicing' with me, he got A LOT better," Tenten said casually as she walked past a shocked Naruto and Jiraiya.

"Actually," Tenten continued as she continued to walk away, "Lee must be having on off day today. He's usually a lot better than he was today." And with that, Tenten faded out of sight of the two stupified ninjas.

o0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0o

So, what do you think? I thought the idea grahamsmoon gave me was really good, and so I got started on this right away and I finished it before Sunday! I was going to have it finishedy esterday, but I had some last minute change in plans and I went to see Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End with some friends. If you haven't seen it yet, it was AMAZING and it is a great movie to go see. I think this one was a lot funnier than the other two, and there were more surprises and twists in the plot line. However, if you do go to see it, **SIT THROUGH ALL OF THE CREDITS BECAUSE THERE IS A SURPRISE AT THE END!!! **The creidts take FOREVER to finish, but it's worth the wait! Anyways, please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter or if you have any ides for another chapter!

Pooh Bear Is My Hero


	25. Spin the Bottle

ONESHOT NUMBER 25! WOOHOO! One quarter of the way done! I hope you all like this one! There are multiple pairings in this one, so if you don't like some of them, I'm sorry, but please just try and bear with me! In all honesty, some of these pairings I included aren't my personal OTP's, either, but I just thought that the pairings I used would make the story...a bit more realistic... Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter, anyway! I probably started about three completely different LeeTen oneshots this past week, and I deleted all but this one because I couldn't think of how to end the other two... And now, for the DISCLAIMER!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...but I do own Lee and Tenten's daughter...who has no name...

* * *

"Why is it that every time you have a party with your friends, you end up playing spin the bottle? This is the sixth time this month we've come home to find you playing that!" Lee informed his daughter. 

"Someone just suggests it and no one complained, so we just played," his 12 year old daughter answered sweetly.

"You guys are only 12! You're too young to be playing that! It isn't youthful!" Lee said as he sat across from his daughter at the kitchen table. Tenten chuckled from where she was standing at the sink. "That isn't what you said when we were 12," she mumbled to herself. She knew Lee had heard her, for she could feel his eyes on her back.

"I won't do it again, I promise!" the young girl with pitch black hair up in bun's similar to her mother's hair said. Lee sighed and told his daughter to go out and play, which she did happily.

"I don't know why you make such a big deal out of that without punishing her," Tenten said, "If you don't punish her, she'll just do it again." Lee just shrugged.

"I think you're just not punishing her because you'll feel like a hypocrite," Tenten continued as she began setting plates on the table for dinner.

"Why would I feel like a hypocrite?" Lee asked innocently. Tenten scoffed. "You can't tell me you don't remember all those times we would play spin the bottle with all of the other genin teams. If you really don't remember, then you can get ready to sleep on the couch tonight."

Lee laughed, "Of course I remember."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

24 Years Earlier

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hey guys! I have an idea! Let's play spin the bottle!" Ino said slyly as she held up a bottle. Sakura, Naruto, and Kiba came around immediately, as did Lee, Tenten, Hinata, Chouji, and Shino. After a bit of coaxing, Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru gathered around as well.

"Who should go first?" Sakura asked.

"Ino should, because she thought of it," Tenten said.

"All right!" Ino said as she spun the bottle. It spun around quickly until it finally slowed down, landing on...

"SHIKAMARU!" Everyone but Ino and Shikamaru yelled.

"Shikamaru, what are you waiting for, stand up and kiss her!" Naruto yelled as Ino stood up with an unreadable expression on her face.

"What a pain. I have to kiss the most troublesome girl in the room," Shikamaru said as he stood up.

"WHAT? THAT'S IT! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS FIND ME SO TROUBLESOME, SHIKAMARU?" Ino yelled, starting her rant. "I mean, really, what do I do that is so damn TROUBLESOME? WHAT IS IT, SHIKAMAR-" Ino couldn't finish her rant for Shikamaru kissed her in the middle of her sentence.

"Wow, I didn't actually think he would go through with it," Naruto whispered to Sakura.

"That was the only thing I could think of that would get her to shut up for a long period of time," Shikamaru replied to Naruto, "It looks like it worked." Everyone looked at Ino, who was frozen in the middle of the circle with a small smile on her face.

"INO-PIG! SIT DOWN SO I CAN GO!" Sakura yelled. Ino snapped out of it and glared at Sakura before sitting. Sakura, pleased that there was now enough room, spun her bottle. It spun around a total of five times before it eventually landed on everyone's favorite hyperactive ninja.

"OH BOY! Heehee, I've been waiting to do this forever!" Naruto yelled as he stood up.

"Ugh, why'd it have to be Naruto..." Sakura mumbled to herself.

**"GRR! Why couldn't it move over a half an inch! Then it would be SASUKE**!" Inner Sakura screamed in Sakura's mind. Sakura stood up and winced as Naruto came towards her. Ino started laughing at Sakura's misfortune, and Sakura spun her head around to send a death glare to Ino. Ino immediately shut up and when Sakura turned her head around again, she was met with Naruto's lips crashing into her own. It took a few seconds to realize what had happened, but once she did, Sakura was furious. She pushed Naruto away as quickly as possible, and yelled at him for his actions, blushing the whole time. Finally the two sat down.

"All right, Hinata, why don't you go next," Ino suggested. HInata blushed as she timidly grabbed the bottle. She flicked it gently and it spun a grand total of two times, eventually landing on someone Hinata had rarely ever talked to in her life.

"NO WAY! SHE GOT SASUKE!" Sakura and Ino screamed at the same time as they glared at Hinata. Hinata tried to shrink into her huge coat, completely devestated that she got Sasuke. It wasn't that she didn't like the Uchiha boy, she had absolutely nothing against him, really. The problem was dealing with Ino and Sakura if the two ended up kissing. _"That's it!"_ Hinata thought as she looked at the ground, _"He won't kiss me! He would never do something like that! He's probably only sitting here so everyone would stop bugging him to play, but he won't actually go through with it! I'm off the hook!" _Hinata breathed a sigh of relief, happy that she wouldn't have to deal with Sakura and Ino's wrath. However, her relief was short lived, for when she finally took her eyes off of the ground, she was surprised to see a hand extended to her.

"Think you'll be getting up anytime soon, or do I have to kneel down to do this?" Sasuke asked in an uninterested voice. Hinata gulped as the Uchiha boy finally took his hand back and just kneeled in front of the Hyuuga girl. Before Hinata could say anything, Sasuke gently pushed his lips against Hinata's, but as fast as it had happened, it ended just as quickly. Before Hinata could blink, he was sitting where he started, right across the circle form Hinata.

"Damnit Sasuke, I can't believe you went through with it. And all this time I thought you were gay..." Naruto mumbled as his teammate sat down next to him. Sasuke gave no reply. Truthfully, he was a bit shocked himself with what he did. He never expected to kiss anyone in this game, he had only agreed to participate so that Naruto, Sakura, and Ino would stop bugging him about it. The truth of the matter was that he was just going to back out if Sakura or Ino ever got him, because never in a million years would he ever let either of them come close to kissing him. He could tolerate them as friends, or in Sakura's case, comrades, too, but that was about it. However, he never expected to have Hinata land on him. He had nothing against the Hyuuga girl, and knowing how shy he was, he didn't want to reject her and make her even more self-conscious, so he decided to just go through with it. In all honesty, the game wasn't turning out as badly as the Uchiha had first anticipated.

"Who should spin next?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm...how about you, Tenten?" Ino asked. Tenten sighed and took the bottle. She spun it, not really caring who it landed on. She had nothing against anyone in their little group It finally stopped on the person sitting next to her.

"HAHA! YOU GOT FUZZY BROWS!" Naruto screamed once it stopped.

"NARUTO! SHUT UP!" Sakura yelled as she punched Naruto in the head, who immediately toppled over. As much as she tried not to, Tenten blushed as she turned to face her energetic teammate.

"It is indeed an honor to kiss a radient, youthful flower such as yourself," Lee said as he grinned at her. As much as Tenten found those kinds of lines corny, she couldn't stop herself fom smiling and blushing even more until she was beet red. Lee, completely oblivious, asked, "Tenten, is something the matter? Are you sick?"

"No, I-I'm fine, Lee," Tenten said as she tried to return to her previous, uninterested state. Unfortunately, she failed miserable as Lee came closer to her until his mouth was next to her ear.

"Then, I suppose we should kiss since everyone IS watching us now," Lee said softly. Tenten nodded almost robotically, and Lee took that as his cue. Before Tenten could say anything, Lee cupped his hands around her face and kissed her gently. Tenten loved the feel of his warm hands against her face, and so she relaxed into his hands. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her, wanting so badly for this moment never to end. She was loving every bit of it: the way Lee's hands felt against ehr face and how he was circling his thumb lightly over his skin, the way his hair felt in her hands, the way their bodies meshed together so perfectly, everything. Right when it was getting really good, Tenten was brought back to reality as she heard a certain blonde-haired boy scream, "GET A ROOM!" while a certain teammate of hers snickered behind her. When Lee finally pulled back and released Tenten, blushing the whole time, she spun her head around to glare at their teammate, who just smirked and stared back at her with his milky white eyes. Tenten just rolled her eyes and sat down, trying to hide her blush, Lee following suit shortly after. However, the game did not continue once everyone was seated as it usually did.

"WHAT?" Tenten snapped, trying to hide her bright red face.

"Is there something you guys want to tell us?" Sakura asked slowly.

"What do you mean, Sakura-san?" Lee asked politely as he glanced over at Tenten.

"What she means is that people don't usually kiss like that during a spin the bottle game unless they've been dating or something..." Ino screamed as Tenten and Lee simultaneously blushed even more.

"Well...we weren't going out before...but, Tenten, do you maybe want to-"

"Yes!" Tenten said quickly, cutting Lee off, for he knew how he was going to finish his sentence. Lee smiled wider than he ever had in his whole life as he hugged Tenten. The group smiled at the new couple before they all started playing a new game.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Present

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"If you remember, I don't see why you're so against your daughter playing that game with her friends," Tenten said as she came behind her husband and put her hands on his broad shoulders, leaning her head on his own.

"I guess you're right..."Lee said with a sigh as he thought this over. Tenten sighed. She knew Lee was too overprotective of their daughter. She went back to the sink to begin working on getting the dishes clean. She was so busy cleaning that she didn't even notice Lee come up behind her until he had hugged her from behind.

"You know, thinking about our first kiss just reminded me of how much fun we used to have at those parties. We haven't done that in a while, so maybe we should have everyone come over here for a party, just for old time's sake. I'll call everyone and they can come over tonight," Lee said.

"I'll get the bottle!" Tenten said with a grin as she wriggled out of Lee's grasp and becan searching the house for a good bottle to use before her husband could stop her.

* * *

Well, I hope you liked this one! Please let me know what you think! Hope everyone has a happy new year!!!

Pooh Bear


	26. They're Such Pervs

This one takes place during the Shippuden time, right after naruto comes back form his training. I think this is one of my favorites so far, so I hope you enjoy it, too!

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. I only own a Naruto video game for gamecube.

o0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0o

"C'mon, Fuzzy Brows! I promise it will be fun!" A 15 year old Naruto who had just recently returned from his 2 year training said to a now 16 year old Lee.

"I don't think so, Naruto, youthful people such as ourselves shouldn't do things like that. It's morally wrong," Lee replied to the blonde, hyperactive boy.

"No it's not, it's fun!" Naruto said, "Just trust me on this!"

"It's an invasion of privacy," Lee continued.

"Not if they don't know their privacy is being invaded," Naruto argued.

"But WE'LL know their privacy is being invaded," Lee countered.

"Fuzzy Brows, you think too much," Naruto said as he began forcefully dragging Lee to their destination.

"Naruto, I said NO!" Lee said as he freed himself fom Naruto's grasp and began walking in the opposite direction.

"But...but..." Naruto said, trying to make up an excuse to get Lee to go with him, "But I heard that Fuzzy Eyebrows-sensei will be there!" This stopped Lee dead in his tracks.

"Gai-sensei?" Lee asked, "Why would he be THERE?"

"To do exactly what we are going to do!" Naruto said with a toothy grin. Lee was very skeptic of what Naruto was saying, and while his guard was down, Naruto took that as his cue to pick up Lee and carry him to their destination.

"Trust me, Fuzzy Eyebrows! You're going to love this!" Natuto screamed.

o0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0o

A few minutes later, the two had arrived to the palce Naruto had been begging Lee to go to.

"Naruto, I do not see Gai-sensei anywhere," Lee said, getting just a tad annoyed.

"Gee, I guess I was mistaken," Naruto said with absolutely no emotion at all.

"I think you tricked me!" Lee yelled as he pointed an accusing finger at Naruto. Naruto just grinned sheepishly and said, "I would never do that, Fuzzy Brows! I'm your friend!" Lee didn't believe this for one second, so Naruto sighed and tried to persuade Lee to join him in what he was about to do once more.

"Really, Fuzzy Brows, they won't mind at all! And it's fun for us, so everyone wins!" Naruto said.

"I don't know, Naruto. I still think that this is wrong..." Lee said slowly.

"Just try it, Fuzzy Brows!" Naruto whined. Before Lee could protest, Naruto pushed Lee over to the peep hole in the wooden wall which seperated the two teenage boys from the women in the baths. Surprised, Lee had already seen inside the baths before his brain even processed that Naruto had pushed him to the peep hole. He was about to pull away from Naruto's grasp and scold him for what he did, but someone caught his eye before he could.

_"She's beautiful"_ was all that went through Lee's mind as he saw female teammate with a towel around her body. As wrong as he knew what he was doing was, Lee couldn't bring himself to look away from his gorgeous teammate. He had never really noticed before, but she did have a beautiful figure. If only she wouldn't hide it behind her baggy clothes! He didn't know why he wore those clothes, she shouldn't be embaressed about her body! She had nothing to be embaressed about!

Lee continued to watch his teammate, even after Naruto had let go of him.

"See, Fuzzy Brows? I told you it would be worth it!" Naruto said with a grin. Lee completely ignored Naruto, however, and continued to focus on Tenten. She looked so graceful. Lee thought he could watch her all day until she began to take the towel off to get in the bath. At that point, Lee knew he had to stop watching. He would never be able to look at Tenten the same way again if he saw her naked because of such a disgraceful act as this! He pulled his head back immediately, his face bright red, and looked up to a grinning Naruto.

"I knew you'd like it!" Naruto said as he leaned down to look in himself. After a few minutes, Naruto started chuckling. Loudly.

_"No wonder he always gets caught doing this," _Lee thought to himself. As soon as that thought went through his head, he heard no voice other than Tenten's screaming, "NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"OWW! She poked me in the eye!" Naruto said as he fell backwards and put his hands over his eyes.

"You got what you deserved," Lee said.

"But you did the same thing!" Naruto protested.

"Against my will!" Lee shot back.

"You know you enjoyed it!"

"I did not!"

"Oh yeah? Then why did you keep looking after I let you go, huh?"

The arguement between the two continued for a while, until finally Tenten, fully clothed, appeared behind the two.

"LEE? You were involved in this, too?" Tenten asked, surprised that her teammate that always acted like a perfect gentleman could actually be such a pervert.

"NO! I didn't do this willingly!" Lee said as he got up and backed away from Tenten.

"Stop lying! Sure, I forced you at first, but even when I let you go, you kept looking!" Naruto put in.

"Naruto, stay out of this! Sakura is coming out of the hot springs right now to deal with YOU!" Tenten said venomously.

"WHAT?!?" Naruto screamed as he got up and prepared to run far, far away from the baths to avoid facing the wrath of his pink-haired teammate with super-strength.

"NARUTOOOOOOOO!" an angry voice belonging to no other than Sakura screamed from outside the baths.

"DAMN! I have to get out of here!" Naruto screamed as he began running for his house. Sakura spotted him dashing away from the baths and quickly followed after him, screaming threat after threat at her blonde, perverted teammate.

"So Lee, wanna tell me what's going on?" Tenten asked slowly.

"I honestly did not mean for any of this to happen, Tenten. Naruto carried me here because I didn't want to come and then he forced me to look. And I won't lie, Naruto was telling the truth when he said he wasn't holding me there the whole time, but I was just so surprised to find you in there that I didn't think to move. I didn't WANT to look at you, I swear!" Lee said quickly.

"Are you saying I'm not good enough to look at, Lee?" Tenten asked as she started walking towards her teammate, who was cornered against a wall.

"NO! I did not mean that at all! I would have loved to look at you, Tenten!" Lee said.

"So now you're a pervert?" Tenten asked with a smirk.

"NO! I am not a pervert! I mean, I would have loved to look at you, but I did not think it would be right to take advantage of you like that!" Lee said with a sigh, hoping she wouldn't twist his words around again.

Tenten just smirked. "So you ARE a pervert, then?" she said with a grin, "Wait until Gai-sensei hears about this!" Lee had a look of horror on his face.

"NO! I really am not, Tenten. It's just...I was going to look away as soon as I could when Naruto pushed me over to the hole in the wall, but then I saw you, and you just looked so beautiful! I had never seen you like that before, and this feeling came over me that I cannot explain, and I just wanted to take you in my arms and kiss you right there, but I couldn't so I just continued to watch you. You looked amazing and I just couldn't look away...I'm sorry, Tenten," Lee said as he bowed his head. Tenten wa in complete shock and had no idea what to say. No one had ever said anything like that to her before. True, she should be mad that he was invading her privacy by spying on her, but he made up for it in such a cute way that she just couldn't stay mad at him.

"So...do you still feel the same way about me now that I'm fully clothed?" Tenten asked with a sly smile.

"Of course, Tenten! You wearing clothes won't change my feelings," Lee said as he gave her a sweet smile.

"Well, you said you wanted to take me in your arms and kiss me before, so why don't you do it already?" Tenten asked after a few moments of silence had passed. Lee grinned and picked Tenten up and twirled her in the air before she could even blink and eye. Before she could say a word, Lee put her down again and took her lips in his own, savoring every moment. As he tightened his embrace on the beautiful brown-haired kunoichi, she wrapped her own arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her to deepen the kiss. She pulled a little too hard, though, and the two fell in a heap on the ground, with Lee on tp of Tenten. Their lips never parted, though, and the two continued their passionate kiss on the ground in the alleyway next to the baths. They felt as if they were the only two in the world, until they finally pulled apart to listen to clapping coming fom behind the wooden walls of the baths. The two looked over and saw a bunch of women taking turns looking through the peephole that had been discovered in order to look at the two lovebirds. Tenten rolled her eyes and whispered, "They're such pervs."

o0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0oLeeTeno0o

WOOHOO! Two updates in 1 day after not updating for months! GO ME! This is why I love winter break!!!

Hope you liked this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think! Happy New Year and Happy Holidays to you all!!!

Pooh Bear Is My Hero


	27. Neji Plays Matchmaker

Another chapter done! WOOHOO!!! Before I start the next chapter, I'd like to give a BIG thanks to everyone who has been reading this story and an even BIGGER thanks to everyone who's been reviewing!!! THANK YOU!!!

I'm going to warn everyone now that most of the character will be OOC in this one...Well, mostly just Neji, because I don't think he goes around on a daily basis pretending to be a matchmaker...

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...sad, I know...

* * *

Tenten had no idea how she got herself into these situations. Maybe if her team was a little more sane and normal, these things wouldn't happen. Maybe if one of her teammates didn't regard himself to be as skilled as a certified psychologist when it comes to advice giving, this wouldn't be happening. 

Tenten sighed. No matter what she did, there was no way to stop what was happening, so she would just have to deal with it.

"Tenten, tell me what's going on right now," Neji said again to his female comrade.

"Nothing, Neji!" Tenten argued.

"Of course something is going on! You've been acting different than you usually do, and you've been wearing MAKE UP to practice along with PERFUME! Usually I wouldn't really care, but whatever's going on is affecting your fighting skills," Neji persisted. Tenten sighed. She knew there was no use in arguing with the Hyuuga.

"Okay, here's the deal. I have a crush on this guy-"

"Aburame Shino," Neji concluded.

"What?" Tenten asked.

"You like Aburame Shino," Neji said simply, as if it were obvious.

"Neji...I haven't talked to Shino since...ever...and I've only seen him once in my life," Tenten argued, "Now, as I was saying, I have a crush on-"

"Uchiha Sasuke," Neji concluded. Tenten slapped her forehead.

"NO! Not Sasuke!" Tenten argued.

"You don't think he's good looking?" Neji asked, knowing every sane girl in Konoha thought Sasuke was good looking, except for maybe his cousin. But he always knew deep down that Hinata truly wasn't sane.

"Well, I think he's attractive-"

"So it's him," Neji declared.

"NEJI! Just because I think someone is attractive doesn't mean I like them!" Tenten argued, "Now, like I said, I have a cru-"

"Uzumaki Nar-"

"SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH!" Tenten interrupted. Neji finally got quiet as Tenten prepared to spill her guts.

"Okay, as I was saying," Tenten said as she took a huge breath, "IthinkIhaveacrushonLeeTHERE! I SAID IT!" Neji just blinked twice in confusion.

"Okay, you said it, but what exactly did you say?" Neji asked. Tenten sighed, "I said I think I have a crush on Lee..." Neji, for probably the first time in his life, was speechless. He had absolutely no idea that her crush had been on Lee.

"Are we talking about the same Lee, Tenten? The one who runs around in green spandex, yelling random things about youth and how the lotus shall bloom twice?" Neji asked, disbelieving.

"He doesn't always wear that spandex," Tenten said as she began nervously wringing the edge of her shirt, "Sometimes when he trains by himself he wears more comfortable and appropriate clothing..."

"And you know this why?" Neji asked as he raised an eyebrow. It was then that Tenten realized that she had said too much, and now Neji would not only think she's crazy, but he would also think she was a stalker. She was most definitely NOT a stalker. She only watched him train by himself about a dozen times, and she had only followed him home about seven times, hiding behind trees and other objects so she wouldn't be seen. And she only sat outside of his window and watched him sleep about two times, three tops! There was no way that was enough to make her a stalker!

"I-I just know these things," Tenten finally answered with a nervous laugh, an answer that did not convince her stoic teammate in the least.

"Sure, whatever you say," Neji answered with a smirk, "Anyway, are you sure it's him you like, because I think I was onto something with that whole Sasuke thing..."

"I DON'T like Sasuke!" Tenten growled, getting annoyed with her teammate.

"What makes you so sure that it's Lee you like?" Nejia sked, still suspicious of this supposed crush. He didn't see what Tenten could find attractive about their teammate. Sure, he was nice and, even though Neji wasn't gay, he had to admit that Lee was considerably good looking when he didn't wear the damn spandex, but that didn't hide the fact that he was comepletely crazy and obsessed with strange things such as youth, along with the fact that he was completely annoying.

"Well, for one thing, last week at that party that was thrown for all of the ninja in Konoha, I danced with you, Naruto, Chouji, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Lee, and when I danced with Lee, my heart started beating really fast and I felt like I was going to throw up, but in a good way, if that makes sense," Tenten began rambling.

"You ate a lot of food at that dance, yes?" Neji asked.

"Not a lot, but a good amount..." Tenten said slowly, not sure what this had to do with anything.

"And, if I recall correctly, Lee was the last one you danced with, correct?" Neji asked.

"YES!" Tenten said impatiently. Neji nodded and went into what Tenten called his 'thinking' mode. Basically, this referred to whenever he sat in a single position for minutes at a time, not moving a muscle, just thinking. Some of his poses were quite funny, Tenten had to admit. Once a couple of years ago at the Hokage Tower, one of his poses involved him balancing on Tonton for a total of twenty three minutes, which was a comical scene in itself. But that was beside the point, the point was that when Neji went into 'thinking' mode, Tenten got very impatient with him for it took a long time for him to answer anything she asked her. Talk about a delayed reaction.

"I have reached a verdict," Neji finally said.

"Neji, we aren't in court!" Tenten said. Neji ignored her and continued.

"All of those signs might not mean that you like Lee. It could possibly mean you had heartburn that night," Neji concluded. Tenten sighed, Neji was not making this easy.

"Neji, I think I would know better than you if I like someone, and I am POSITIVE I like Lee!" Tenten said.

"But you don't know that for sure, Tenten! You said that yourself earlier, remember! The heartburn could have been playing with your mind. And if you don't think it was heartburn, maybe your heart started beating fast because while you were dancing, Chouji was finishing the last of the pocky and you wanted it, so you started bubbling up with anger," Neji informed his female teammate.

"Neji, you're thinking too much about this. I LIKE LEE! Get that fact into your thick skull!" Tenten practically screamed at the prodigy.

"Fine, have it your way," Neji said as he glared at Tenten, who glared right back. This glaring match continued for a few minutes.

"I have made a decision," Neji said, ending the glare off, "I am going to hook up you and Lee."

"WHAT?" Tenten asked, alrteady getting scared. Neji thinking he was as skilled as a psychologist was bad enough, him thinking he could be a certified matchmaker, if there was such a thing, would be disasterous! He would start a matchmaking business, and Tenten was just not ready for that, and she was sure Konoha wasn't either! If she cared about her village at all, she knew she had to stop this here and now.

"Thanks for your help, Neji, but I think I can handle this on my own," Tenten said.

"No you can't, Tenten. You're an incompetent. A complete fool when it comes to these matters. Just leave everything to me," Neji said. Before Tenten could argue, Neji was already on his way to the Hyuuga Manor. Tenten sighed. What HAD she gotten herself into?

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When Tenten woke up the next morning, she once again asked what she had gotten herself into. As she sat up in bed, the first thing she saw was her stoic Hyuuga teammate sitting on a chair at the edge of the bed, staring at her.

"Neji, what are you doing in my ROOM?" Tenten asked slowly.

"I'm deciding how I should do your hair and make up," Neji said.

"What?" Tenten asked, not sure she heard him correctly.

"If you want to impress Lee, we're going to have to change you're look a bit to impress him," Neji declared. Tenten, immediately, refused. She wasn't an idiot. She could do her own hair and make up! She wore a very, VERY small amount of mae up, anyway. It took about 26 minutes, seven kunais aimed at Neji's head, two broken windows, a broken lamp, and seven jelly donuts to convince Tenten to allow Neji to do her hair and make up. Neji, surprisingly, was very proficient with cosmotology and Tenten decided that if the whole ninja thing didn't work out for him, a cosmotologist would be a great job for him. In a matter of a half hour, Neji successfully lathered, rinsed, and dried Tenten's hair, along with curling it. He then successfully applied mascara and eyeshadow better than she ever could (she refused eye liner, however, for she felt she should keep SOME of her dignity!). He also applied just the right amount of blush and concealer to make her look absolutely stunning. The next ten minutes were spent trying to get her to wear low heels, which she flat out refused, saying they weren't good for training. Neji finally accepted her decision not to wear heels and instead pushed her to wear an outfit he found in her closet similar to the outfits Sakura and Ino wore a lot. After much verbal debate between the two, Neji finally gave up, saying the the new hairstyle and make up would be enough to win Lee over. And so, the two headed over to the training grounds, Neji giving Tenten tips on what to do when she saw Lee.

To say Tenten was insecure about how she looked now was an understatement. She hated how her hair looked when it was down, and she hated wearing a lot of make up. She felt much more comfortable the way she normally was, but if this was the way to get Lee, then what the hell, she'd give it a shot.

Neji and Tenten arrived at the training grounds to find that Lee and Gai-sensei were already there, waiting for them, apparently.

"My youthful students! You have finally arr-TENTEN! What happened to your face?" Gai yelled when he noticed his female student's new look.

"Oh, I-I just wanted to try something new..." Tenten said.

"...Are you going through a midlife crisis?" Gai asked.

"I'm not even 20 yet, Gai-sensei..." Tenten reminded her eccentric teacher.

"Ah, yes, of course! Well then, are you going through puberty? I heard girls do strange things when they go through puberty. Maybe we should talk about this?" Gai asked his student.

"GAI-SENSEI! I've already gone through puberty, and you've already had that talk with me," Tenten, blushing furiously, yelled as the memories of Gai talking to her about puberty and 'unyouthful urges' came back to her, "Besides, I assure you, I'm fine!"

"Ah, yes, I remember that now...I think you had a bad case of food poisoning because right after that you ran to the bathroom and started vomiting, if I rememebr correctly," Gai said as he recalled the memory, "Anyway, if you're sure you're fine, I suppose you three can start training. I have to go see the Hokage. I was summoned there earlier but I wanted to let you three know where I was going, first, and since that's done, I shall be on my way!" Gai said exuberantly, and with that, he was on his way to Hokage Tower.

"Well, I guess we should get started," Tenten said with a sigh, thankful that Gai was gone so he couldn't embarress her anymore.

"I suppose so," Neji said, "We can fight one against one against one." Tenten nodded and followed after Neji to where they would fight.

"Tenten!" Lee yelled as he finally ran to catch up with his female teammate.

"What is it, Lee?" Tenten asked as she turned to look at the exuberant boy.

"I just wanted to tell you that I like your new look. You look very pretty! You should wear your hair down more often," Lee said with a smile.

"Thanks, Lee! That's really sweet of you to say that!" Tenten said as she tried to hide the blush on her face from Lee.

"It's true! You're absolutely beautiful, Tenten," Lee said with a huge smile as they arrived to the spot where Neji was waiting for them. Tenten tried to conceal her blush even more as Lee began talking.

"Shall we get started?" Lee asked.

"No, I think we should have lunch first," Neji informed everyone as he realized how late he and Tenten really were. It was already one in the afternoon.

"Sounds good to me! Shall we go to Ichiraku Ramen?" Lee asked.

"Fine with me. Tenten?" Neji asked as he smirked at the girl.

"Fine with me, too," Tenten said warily. She knew Neji was planning something. And knowing Neji, it was sure to embarress her in some form. And so, the three began to walk to Ichiraku, Lee leading the way, As they were walking, Tenten fell back a bit to talk to Neji.

"What the hell are you planning?" She hissed.

"I want you to tell him how you feel," Neji said after a few moments of silence.

"NO!" Tenten practically screamed.

"You mean you WEREN'T planning on telling him today?" Neji asked slowly.

"Of course not!" Tenten said.

"So I did your make up and hair for NOTHING?" Neji asked, "Do you have any idea how hard that was! I mean, your hair is so UNMANAGEABLE!"

"I never asked you to do that for me, Neji!" Tenten reminded the boy.

"Fine. If you won't tell him, then I'll tell him for you," Neji said as he began wlaking faster, "There is no way I'm letting that time I put into making you beautiful go to waste."

"NEJI! DON'T!" Tenten screamed as she pulled Neji back.

"What are you going to do about it?" Neji asked.

"I'll kill you if you tell him, Neji! And believe me, I can do it," Tenten said as she flashed a kunai in front of his face, "Promise you won't tell him."

"Fine, I won't tell him," Neji said with a sigh. This seemed to please Tenten, so she left it at that, and the two walked in silence behind Lee to Ichiraku. When they arrived, Tenten situated herself on a stool between Lee and Neji. The two had a casual conversation, until Neji did something that left Tenten completely speechless.

"Lee, what are you doing tomorrow night?" Neji asked nonchalantly.

"Nothing that I am aware of, my youthful rival!" Lee replied. Neji cringed. He really had no idea how Tenten could like someone who said things like THAT. But, to each his own.

"Well, Tenten was saying how she wanted to have a late night practice, and she asked if I wanted to go, but I am needed at the Hyuuga Manor tomorrow night. Maybe you could go instead..." Neji suggested. Tenten felt like banging her head on the counter until she was unconscious so she didn't have to listen to Neji setting her up on a date with Lee. Correction, first she wanted to dump her ramen over his head, and then she wanted to bang her head on the counter.

"I would love to train with you, Tenten!" Lee said with a smile. Tenten gave a faint smile back before glaring at Neji.

"Great, so tomorrow at 7 it is then," Neji said with a smirk on his face. "This should be great for Tenten. She was telling me just the other day how she wanted to **_spar_** with you to see just how**_ flexible_** you can be," Neji continued, emphasizing a few important parts of the sentence in hopes that Lee would understand what he meant. Tenten understood his little innuendo and was ready to grab the butcher's knife behind the counter and stab Neji multiple times because of it.

"I assure you, Tenten, you will not find a ninja in Konoha who will prove to be more flexible than I in battle!" Lee boasted. Tenten inwardly groaned, plotting the ways in which she could kill Neji. She was leaning towards a slower, more painful death, at the moment, so then she could watch him suffer the way she was right now. Neji just smirked at Lee's reply.

"I told her you were the most flexible there is, but she just wants to see for hersel-"

"ALL RIGHT! WE GET IT, NEJI!" Tenten screamed. Lee looked at Tenten with a questioning glance, while Neji just smirked.

"Tenten, is something wrong?" Lee asked, worried for his friend's well being.

"Tenten's just worried about how hard you'll pound her tom-"

"NEJI! Can I have a word with you?" Tenten asked through gritted teeth.

"I suppose so," Neji said with a smirk as he got up to go outside of Ichiraku Ramen.

"Lee, do you mind?" Tenten turned to Lee and asked sweetly. He shook his head and so Tenten ran outside to yell at her other teammate.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Outside of Ichiraku

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Neji, what the HELL do you think you're DOING?" Tenten said, trying to keep her voice low enough so Lee wouldn't hear.

"Trying to get Lee to understand how you feel about him," Neji said calmly.

"You propmised you wouldn't!" Tenten whined.

"No, I promised I wouldn't straight out TELL HIM. I never said I wouldn't hint," Neji said.

"Well, do you think you could have been any more subtle?" Tenten asked sarcastically as Neji smirked at his teammate who looked as if she was about to pull her hair out.

"Being subtle will get us no where, Tenten," Neji explained.

"EXACTLY! I DON'T WANT LEE TO KNOW I LIKE HIM YET! HE MIGHT NOT LIKE ME, AND THEN THINGS WILL BE AWKWARD!" Tenten screamed, a little too loudly, for a few seconds later, Lee appeared before the two.

"Uuh...Neji, do you mind if I talk with Tenten?" Lee asked the Hyuuga who was smirking at their female teammate. Tenten wanted to punch his face in so she wouldn't have to see that smirk ever again.

"Of course not, Lee," Neji said as he continued to stand where he as and look from Lee to Tenten, and back again.

"Uhh...I meant alone, Neji," Lee said sheepishly. Neji nodded and went inside the ramen shop as Lee dragged Tenten to the back of the shop so Neji couldn't see them anymore. When they saw no one else around, the two sighed.

"Lee...about what I said..."

"Was that true, Tenten?" Lee asked with large eyes, cutting her off.

"Well...yes, it is," Tenten said with a sigh, preparing herself for the worst.

"This is...GREAT!" Lee said as he grabbed Tenten and hugged her.

"It...is?" Tenten asked sheepishly.

"Of course! I like you too, Tenten! I just didn't know how to tell you!" Lee said with a grin.

"This IS great!" Tenten yelled as she returned Lee's hug. The two held the embrace for a few seconds, and they began to move their faces closer to each other so they could share their first kiss. Just as Tenten was about to experience the best moment of her life, she heard a voice behind her.

"Psst...pssssst...PSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSST!" a familiar voice practically screamed. Tenten groaned. She was going to KILL Neji for ruining her perfect moment with Lee! Tenten tried to ignore Neji by leaning in to kiss Lee again, but Neji just kept getting louder and more obnoxious.

"Umm...why don't I go see what's wrong with Neji real quick," Lee said as he reluctantly let go of Tenten.

"No, I'LL go, Lee," Tenten said with a smile. The minute she turned away from Lee, the smile changed to a scowl, aimed directly at the Hyuuga. She walked the bush where Neji was hiding and hissed, "What do you want?"

"I want you two to stop hugging and KISS ALREADY! I mean, you're making this cheesier than those crappy romance novels Hinata's always reading and telling me about!" Neji complained.

"Well, we ere ABOUT to kiss until you so RUDELY interrupted!" Tenten barked.

"Well if you weren't leaning in so SLOWLY maybe I would have noticed that you were going to kiss him! From my point of view it looked like you were leaning in to stare at a pimple on his nose or something..." Neji said. Tenten was about to punch Neji to the other side of Konoha when she heard someone behind her.

"Well, is THIS better, Neji?" Lee asked as he spun Tenten around and kissed her quickly. Tenten inwardly smiled as she wrapped her arms around Lee, wishing that she would never have to let him go.

"Much better," Neji said with a smirk. And with that, Neji left the couple behind the ramen shop, wondering who he should go hook up next.

* * *

Hpe you guys didn't mind Neji being extremely OOC! I wanted to do a story where he played match maker, or a least attempted to play match maker, and I couldn't think of a way to do it without im being OOC. Plese rate and let me know what you think! Also, if you have an idea for a oneshot I can use, please let me know! I'll be sure to credit you for the idea, of course! 

Have a wonderful Sunday!

Pooh Bear


	28. Poison

**WARNING!! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS CHARACTER DEATH!!**

I haven't writen an angsty fic in a while, so if you don't like angsty fics or fics with character death, then you should NOT read this.

If you do like angsty fics, then I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I know how sad you all must be over this fact ;)

* * *

"So when are you going to ask her?" Neji asked as he gazed at the precious stone with a small amount of interest.

"I was going to ask her when we get to the Hidden Waterfall Village," Lee said as he closed the velvet box and put it in his weapon's pouch.

"Why then?" Neji asked nonchalantly.

"Because, Neji, that is where we first professed our feelings toward each other," Lee said as he remembered the moment that changed his entire life. He would never forget that moment as long as he lived.

"Well, I'm sure she'll say yes, Lee," Neji said as he picked up his firewood and headed to their campsite.

"Wait! Neji!" Lee yelled quickly as he picked up his own firewood. Neji turned around and stared at the exuberant 22 year old with a perplexed face.

"Well, what is it?" Neji asked as Lee stood up wih his firewood.

"You ARE going to be my best man if she says yes, right?" Lee asked for clarification.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Lee," Neji replied. And with that, the two boys returned to the campsite,where their female comrade and sensei awaited them. When they got there, however, they found something they weren't expecting.

"TENTEN! GAI-SENSEI!" Lee yelled as he dropped his firewood and ran over to Tenten, collapsed and unconscious on the ground with cuts all over her body.

"What happened?" Neji asked as he tried to help Gai. As they tried to figure out what happened, two kunai flew at Neji and Lee from the tops of the trees. Neji and Lee both dodged just in time, recieving only minor cuts from the weapons.

"Neji, how many enemies are there?" Lee asked as Neji activated his byakugan.

"I see 5. There appears to be two jounin and three chuunin," Neji said as he threw five kunai, each aimed at a different enemy nin. The enemy nin jumped from the trees and landed in front of Neji and Lee. Once on the ground, one of the chuunin ran at Neji with a kunai. Neji jumped back to dodge, and the nin resorted to throwing the kunai at him. Neji threw two kunai of his own, one hitting the enemy's weapon, the other just missing the chuunin's leg. Neji took out another kunai and prepared to throw it when one of the jounin appeared behind him and attempted to delived a powerful kick into Neji's side. Neji dodged and threw his kunai at the jounin, hitting him in the left shoulder. The enemy jounin nin recovered from the blow, and both the jounin and chuunin prepared to advance on Neji, who took a few steps back and prepared to use the Hyuuga Gentle Fist to defeat them both.

While all of this was going on, Lee was attempting to deal wih the other jounin and two chuunin. He had dodged weapon after weapon and had delivered blow after blow to all three nin, and his powerful hits were finally starting to show on the enemies. They were starting to breath heavier and their movements were more sluggish and predictable, making it easy for Lee to deliver some powerful punches. The fighting contiued on this way fo a few minutes, Lee and Neji successfully overpowering the five nin. When one of the jounin and one chuunin were unable to fight anymore, the other three nin helped them up and escaped into the trees, gone as mysteriously as they had come.

"That was a lot easier than I expected," Lee noted as he knelt down next to Tenten and started to bandage her wounds.

"I wonder why Gai and Tenten couldn't handle them, though," Neji muttered. Something about this just didn't seem right to him. If Lee and him could take on those nin so easily, then why did Tenten and Gai have so much trouble? They had to be missing something...

As Neji continued to mull over the situation more, he felt a surging pain in his chest. He let go of the bandages he was wrapping around Gai's arm and hunched over, gagging and gasping for air.

"NEJI! What's wrong?" Lee asked as he ran voer to Neji.

"I-I think I figured out what happened to Tenten and Gai," Neji gasped as he clenched his fists and tried to fight the pain that was now surging through his whole body.

"What is it?" Lee asked quickly, worried for his teammates.

"I think...those enemy nin...poisoned us..." Neji said as he tried to stand up, but immediately fell back to the ground, as the pain was too much for him to bear. As soon as Neji said this, Lee, too, felt a pain in his chest, and collapsed on the ground as well.

"S-So then, Tenten and Gai-sensei...are poisoned, too?" Lee asked. Neji nodded. It was the only logical explanation. Tenten and Gai were weakened by the poison, and the enemies used that moment of weakness to attack them.

"B-But...I was...never hit by them..." Lee said as he tried to remember every litle thing that happened duing his battle. Thats when it dawned on him. _That first kunai!_ There must have been poison on it, and since the kunais scratched both Lee and Neji, they were both poisoned, along with Gai and Tenten.

"N-Neji...do we have any chance of survi-"

"No," Neji replied solemnly, "We have no medical items to help us, and even if we did, we have no idea what kind of poison this is. And we're much too far from a hospital." Lee flinched. That was the last thing he wanted to hear Neji say. Lee looked over to his left and saw Tenten, who was stirring from her unconsciousness and trying to sit up. He quickly reached into his weapon's pouch. '_It's still there,_' Lee thought, an idea forming in his brain. Even if this wasn't the perfect moment and they probably wouldn't live to have a wedding, he could still ask her, just so he could die knowing what her answer was. With all of the strength Lee had left in him, he got up and stumbled over to where Tenten was. Once there, he collapsed on his hands and knees next to her. He looked back to see that Neji was now completely out, either dead or unconscious. Gai-sensei was in the exact same position. Lee looked back at Tenten, and she gave him a weak smile. Lee smiled back as he tried to sit up a bit.

"Tenten, I have something to ask you," Lee managed to say, fighting the pain that was now coursing through his body.

"What...i-is it, Lee?" Tenten asked as she positioned herself so she was leaning against the tree behind her so she could look at Lee.

With great diffculty, Lee managed to get himself on one knee. As soon as he was sure he was steady, he pulled the velvet box from his weapon's pouch. Tenten's eyes grew wide when he opened the box in front of her.

"T-Tenten...wil you...will you...marry...me?" Lee said, finding it much more difficult to ignore the pain.

"L-Lee...of...course," Tenten whispered, for she couldn't bring herself to talk above a whisper. Lee moved himself so he was leaning against the tree right next to her. He slipped the engagement ring on her finger, dropping the velvet box in his lap. Tenten admired the ring for a few seconds before she leaned her head back and grabbed Lee's hand. He squeezed her hand, giving her reassurance that everything would turn out okay. The last thing Tenten experienced before she slipped away into oblivion was Lee's lips capturing her own in a passionate kiss.

* * *

WOOHOO! Another chapter done! It's not exactly my greatest chapter yet, as the events were all a bit rushed, by it's better than nothing! Please let me know what you thought of this chapter! Also, if you have any ideas I can use for future chapters, PLEASE give them to me! I'll be sure to give you credit for the idea if I use it!!

HAPPY EASTER!!

Pooh Bear Is My Hero


	29. Tell Me A Love Story

Another chapter! YAY! If this story is a bit difficult to read, please just bear with me until the end! I'll explain how this was written at the end. I don't think you'll find this too hard to understand, though :)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Tell me a love story."

"A love story?"

"Yes. A good love story!"

"A good love story. All right. I'll tell you MY personal favorite story..."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lee observed his surroundings when he entered the local bar, searching for his two teammates. He agreed to meet them here to celebrate their year anniversary of dating. They wanted to share it with Lee, because if it wasn't for him, they never would have told each other that they liked each other. It didn't take long for Neji and Tenten to notice Lee, and when they did, they waved him over to where they were sitting at the bar. Lee walked over to them obediently.

"Hey guys!" Lee said exuberantly. Neji gave a slight nod to Lee, as did Tenten. Lee noticed Tenten looked a bit distracted, and was about to ask her about it when Neji started talking to Lee about their latest mission. Lee kept the conversation with Neji going, but he wasn't very into it. He was watching Tenten, and wondering why she wasn't giving any input. After all, she was THERE for their last mission! She didn't only look distracted, she looked sort of...worried. Lee didn't understand why she would be worried, though. She should be happy. After all, they were here to celebrate HER relationship with Neji. Lee just shrugged it off and decided he'd ask her what was up when he could get a moment alone with her.

Most of the night was spent with Neji and Lee conversing over different things an Tenten just occasionally nodding or giving very little input, which seemed even starnger to Lee, since they were here to CELEBRATE, not talk about missions. What was even weirder was that Neji seemed to be ignoring Tenten completely.

After being there for only about an hour, Neji declared that he was going to go home, for he was tired and had an early mission tomorrow. Lee and Tenten both said good night, choosing to stay at the bar a bit longer. Tenten ordered another beer once Neji left, only her second one that night. Lee stayed away from the alcohol completely, knowing very well what would happen if he even had a drop of it.

"Are you okay?" Lee asked after a few moments of silence. Tenten shook her head silently.

"What's wrong?" Lee asked, obviously very concerned.

"Things with Neji...aren't turning out like I expected..." Teten started, "It started out okay, but after a while, he just topped showing affection for me and just doesn't really acknowledge me...You saw hinm tonight! He said maybe two things to me the whole time! An before you got here he didn't say a damn thing!" Tenten almost yelld, tears burning the corners of her eyes.

"Maybe something is just bothering him right now and that's why-"

"That's not it, Lee! This has been going on for two months now! I don't think he's been bothered by something for a full two months that would cause him to act this way! I think he's just bored with our relationship...and I can't really sa that I don't feel the same," Tenten murmured.

"I don't get it...if you both are unhappy, then why don't you break up?" Lee asked as if it were an obvious solution, which it was.

"It's kind of complicated...and I really don't think you want to sit here and listen to everything that's happened," Tenten said as she took a sip of her beer.

"Tenten, I want to help you because I want you to be happy. Please, tell me what's wrong so maybe I can help you," Lee pleaded. Tenten mulled this over for a few seconds, took a deep breath, and started talking like there was no tomorrow, "It all started about three months after we had been dating. We were at the Hyuuga compound, and we were just talking and enjoying ourselves until Neji's uncle came in."

And so the conversation went for well near an hour. Tenten just talking and talking, and Lee listening tentatively, giving a slight nod now and then to show he was still listening and that he understood everything she was saying. Tenten was still talking as the bar was closing, so the two left. Lee walked Tenten home so she could finish her story, and so that he knew she would make it home okay, since it was about one in the morning. He knew Tenten was 21 and could handle herself just fine, but she'd had about three drinks that night and, being a light drinker, that was enough to make Tenten stumble as she walked, so Lee wanted to be there to help her if she needed it. Also, he still woried about her well being, just as much as he did when they were kids, if not more. About five minutes from Tenten's house, Tenten was finished with what she was saying.

"I'm sorry I just talked on and on like that, Lee. It's just, once I get started on this subject, I can't stop. Just ask Sakura and Ino. I was telling them both about all of these problems with Neji the other day. It felt like I was talking for hours," Tenten said.

"Don't worry about it! I was the one who asked you to talk about it, right?" Lee said wth a huge grin on his face. Tenten smiled. She could never feel bad when she was around Lee.

"So...what do you think I should do about all of this?" Tenten asked tentatively as the walked up to the door of her house.

"I think you should tell Neji how you feel about all of this and just go from there. If you break up, you break up. It's better than going on like this," Lee said as they came to a stop a Tenten's doorstep.

"I guess your right...anything is better than going on like this..." Tenten mumbled as she got her spare key from it's hidng place outside of her house since she forgot her own.

"Right. I just hoe you do it soon. I hate seeing you upset like this," Lee said. Tenten nodded she opened the door to her house.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Tenten!" Lee said with a smile as he began walking away. Tenten turned and watched Lee leave. She couldn't explain it, but looking at him then, he looked...different, somehow. It was like she saw a part of him that she had never noted before. Tenten had originally blamed the beer for this new feeling, but now...she wasn't so sure. Had her relations with Neji blinded her as to what was really in front of her?

"LEE! WAIT!"

She was about to find out.

Lee turned around and walked back up to Tenten's house so he was right in front of her.

"What is it?" Lee asked curiously.

"Umm...I just wanted to say...thank you...for everything," Tenten said as she fidgeted nervously with the side of her shirt. It was now or never. This was her one chance to possibly find true happiness...or at least experience for a moment what true happiness feels like.

"Don't worry about it, Tenten! I was happy that I could hel-" Lee couldn't finish his sentence, for halfway through Tenten drew up enough courage to kiss him full on. Lee didn't respond for a few seconds, wondering if it was okay to be doing this. Her and Neji were most likely going to break up, but still, at this very moment she was still dating Neji, and he really didn't want to be part of the reason they broke up, even if they are destined to break up with each other, with or without his involvement.

While Lee was mulling this over in his head, Tenten wrapped her arms around Lee's neck and melted against him. Lee had to admit, as wrong as this was, Tenten's body against his own just felt so...right. Lee gave in to temptation and wrapped his own arms around Tenten, deepening the kiss. After a few seconds, the two broke apart. Unsure of what to do next, Tenten decided to give into her temptations and take another chance with Lee. She grabbed his hand and led him inside of the house, and, much to her delight, he followed her. Once inside, Tenten closed and locked the door and the two picked up where they left off, stumbling towards the bedroom as they kissed, each not wanted to let go of the other.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"What did they do when they were in her house, Daddy?"

"Umm...I'll...tell you when you're older."

"Why can't you tell me NOW?"

"Okay...I'll tell you what happened...They talked about the kiss they shared and...umm...they...they talked about their relationship and...umm...what they were going to do..."

"...Okay."

"Now, as I was saying..."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"After a passionate and loving night together, Tenten woke up in Lee's arms and, realizing it was 8 in the morning and she told Neji that she'd meet him at 8:30, she jumped out of bed, threw on some clothes, and made some breakfast for Lee to eat when he woke up. As she was fixing her weapon's pouch in te bedroom, Lee wke up and asked her why she was in such a rush.

"I told Neji I'd meet him at 8:30 for training," Tenten said quickly. It was at that moment that Lee realized what he had done. He had helped Tenten cheat on her boyfriend. He was helping destroy Neji and Tenten's relationship.

"Tenten, this can't happen again..." Lee said as he put his own clothes on.

"What do you mean?" Tenten asked, a little worried.

"I'm not going to help you cheat on Neji...you need to choose. Either me, or him. I don't want to be the other guy," Lee said.

"I know I have to choose," Tenten said after a few seconds, "It's just...no matter what I do, someone is going to get hurt."

"Tenten, I love you. I just want you to do whatever makes you happy. If that means being with Neji, then so be it. I'll support you 100 percent. If Neji loves you like I do, I'm sure he'll feel the same way," Lee said.

"Lee...thank you," Tenten whispered as she hugged Lee. She kissed Lee passionately one last time and ran out of the house to go meet Neji.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So who did she choose?"

"Well...who do you think she chose?"

"Hmm..."

"Well?"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Well?" Tenten asked when her husband entered the room.

"Well what?" Her husband asked.

"I heard you telling our story...who did our daughter say I chose?" Tenten asked.

"She said you chose the handsome, irresistible, dashing man," her husband began.

"So...she said I chose Neji?" Tenten said jokingly.

"Hey!" Lee said, pretending to be offended. Tenten laughed as she stood up and hugged her husband.

"So, did she like the story?" Tenten asked as she leaned her head against Lee's chest.

"She said it's her new favorite," Lee replied.

"It's my favorite, too," Tenten said as she pulled Lee's head down and kissed him passionately, the same way she had that night on her doorstep.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Okay, sorry if this was a little confusing for you to read. The italics are Lee and his daughter talking between intervals of the story. Everything else is the story that Lee told his daughter (except for that little part at the end obviously), except in the version that Lee told his daughter, he left out people's names and small things that five year olds should not hear about XD Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

HAPPY EASTER!!

Pooh Bear Is My Hero


	30. Coma Victim

Rawr, it's been so long since I've updated!! I REALLY need to update more often. Anywayyy, about this story...it's kind of depressing, I suppose. I was in a weird mood and needed to do something dark. BE PREPARED FOR DEPRESSED LEE IN THIS STORY!! Just warning you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Lee and Tenten would be married with 3 children, and Neji would be their Nanny!

* * *

He stopped outside of the hospital, and looked up at the place that he had come to associate with the downfall of his life. He closed his eyes before looking down at the flowers in his hand, just now noticing how much his hands were shaking. He didn't even know why he was nervous. He'd been doing this every day for the past 7 months, with absolutely no changes, yet he was still nervous every time he came. He knew that was probably a good thing, because this meant that he haden't given up hope yet, even though sometimes he just wanted to quit and give up. But he knew he couldn't do that. He had to be strong. For himself. For his children. For _her._

He took a deep breath and pushed through the doors, prepared for the worst. Sakura looked up from her place behind the deak where she was observing some test results, prepared to ask if she could help him. However, as soon as she realized who it was, a sad look played across her face and he knew what she would say immediately.

"I'm sorry, Lee, but it's not any better today," Sakura murmered, turning her gaze away from Lee so she wouldn't have to see his expression. It killed her to see him so sad, so lost, and so confused.

It's okay if I go up anyway, though, right?" Lee asked as he approached the desk, but making no move to turn and face Sakura.

"Of course. I assume you know the way on your own by now..." Sakura said, letting the sentance trail off. Lee just nodded as he walked past the desk and down the long hallway towards room 307. The walk always seemed so much longer every time he came, and this time was no exception. It seemed to take years for Lee to reach the door, and when he finally did, Lee simply stared at it for a while, preparing himself mentally for what he was about to see. Slowly, he reached for the doorknob and let himself in. He looked towards the bed and saw his her in the bed, still looking the same as the first day she went into the coma.

"Hi, honey," Lee murmered as he took a seat next to her, "How are you doing today?" Of course, she never answered him, but it made Lee feel more like she was there if he included her in the conversation instead of just talking at her. They sat in silence for a while, and Lee took a deep breath and started to tell his beautiful wife about everything that had happened since the last time he saw her yesterday, as he did every day. He liked to keep her up to date on everything going on in their children's lives, and in his life.

Lee spent about an hour and a half there, just telling his wife about his day and reading to her from a book he found at the Konoha Library, until Sakura came ina nd told Lee he would have to Lee so some mroe tests could be run to see if there was any possibility of finding a way to bring her out of the coma. Lee got up, kissed his wife on the forehead, and was escorted by Sakura to the front of the hospital.

"Lee...if you don't mind me asking...why do you keep coming here day after day?" Sakura asks.

"She's my wife. I can't stand to be away from her. You would do the same thing if it was Naruto in that bed," Lee accused.

"I don't know if I would, honestly," Sakura said with a sigh, "For the first month or two, maybe, but eventually I wouldn't be able to stand seeing him like that, and I would visit him less...Isn't it hard to see Tenten like that?"

Lee took a few moments to mull over the question, listening to the quite sound his and Sakura's footsteps made as they walked down the hallway. Finally, when they reached the front door, he sighed and said, "It _is_ hard, but it's even harder not to see her at all." And with that, Lee left Sakura to go pick up his daughter from the Academy.

o0o

"HI DADDY!" Carrie yelled as she ran to her dad.

"Hey, sweetie," Lee said as he picked his five year old daughter up, "How was you day?"

"It was GREAT! We learned Substitution justu!" Carrie said happily, her eyes shining.

"That's great, honey. You'll have to show me and Rini when we get home," Lee said as he put his daughter on the ground.

"Yeah, the only bad thing was that Kiyoshi Inuzuka pulled on my pigtails!" Carrie said as she pouted. Lee chuckled to himself as he held the door to his house open so his daughter could walk inside.

"Did we get a letter from Mommy today?" Carrie asked with a huge grin plastered across her face. Lee winced. She asked that question every day, and every day it got harder and harder to lie to her about what was really going on with her mother.

"Well, sweetie-"

"Yeah. She has to go to leave the Village Hidden in the Mist tomorrow to go the the Village Hidden in the Sand. The Kazekage needed her for a mission that required her extensive weaponry skills," Rini, Lee and Tenten's 16 year old daughter, asnwered for Lee. Lee shot his eldest daughter a grateful look, and she just nodded in return.

"How long will she be there for?" Carrie whined.

"She's not entirely sure," Rini said.

"Okay," Carrie said with a sigh, a hint of melancholy in her voice.

"Don't worry, she'll be back soon," Lee said, not only for his daughter's sake, but for his own, too.

"Yeah, she'll come back," Rini added.

"Do you think so?" Rini asked, a bit hopeful.

"I know so," Rini said with a smile as she hugged her little sister. Lee smiled. He really appreciated everything Rini did to help keep what was really going on with Tenten form Carrie. He knew it was hard for her to do, just as difficult as it was for him. He just didn't think Carrie was ready to know yet. She was only five, and she deserved to be happy at this age instead of worrying about her mother every second of the day.

"All right, it's pretty late, so why don't you go get ready for bed now, Carrie?" Lee asked.

"Okay," Carrie said with a yawn as she walked upstairs to go to bed. Once Lee was sure she was asleep, he told Rini he was going to bed, too, and headed up to his room.

Night was probably one of the hardest times for Lee. It was so hard for him to get into the same bed where his wife once slept, where they spent many a night tangled in the sheets in each others arms. It was so hard to stay in that bed without her in it, which was why many nights he would opt for sleeping on the couch. Tonight would be one of those nights, Lee thought as he took a blanket and pillow down to the couch. He settled in, and after a few minutes he was out like a light, dreaming of better times.

"Dad...Daaaaaad...DAD!" Rini screamed in her fathers ear.

"WHA-OOW!" Lee yelled as he woke up and rolled over, only to remember he was still on the couch when he fell off.

"Dad, wake up! You have to go!" Rini screamed.

"Go where? It's...what time is it?" Lee asked sleepily.

"4 in the morning," Rini said calmly.

"4 IN THE MORNING? Where do I have to go at 4 in the morning?" Lee demanded as he stood up.

"To the hospital. It's mom," Rini stated calmly. Before she could even explain, Lee was out the door headed to the hospital. It took him all of one minute to run to the hospital that was 4 miles away. It was the fastest he had ever ran in his life. Once he reached the hospital, he barged in the doors and ran straight to the front desk.

"Lee-kun!" A nurse Lee had never seen in his life said in surprise as he ran through the door with his disheveled appearance, "I'm surprised you got here so quickly!"

"Where's Tenten?" Lee practically screamed at the woman.

"She's in her room. Lady Tsunade is waiting down there to tlak to you about something with her, but I-" Before the nurse could even finish, Lee was sprinting down the hall to the room where his wife had been staying for 7 months. He'd been there so many times, he could find it with his eyes closed.

"Lee! You're finally here!" Tsunade said with a grin from in front of the room Tenten was in. Lee stopped in front of Tsunade, waiting obediantly for her to continue.

"I have to tell you, I don't know how it happened or why it happened, but it happened," Tsunade said, shaking her head.

"You mean she finally..." Lee asked cautiously, letting the sentance trail off.

"Well, go see for yourself," Tsunade advised as she stepped out of the way to let Lee into the room. Lee nodded and opened the door slowly, worried about what he might see. When he opened the door all the way and looked in the room, he thought he was going to cry. There, sitting on the bed, looking out the window, was his beautiful wife. She turned slowly at the sound of the door, and smiled when she realized who it was.

"Hi, Lee," Tenten said as she stood up to walk over to him. In one swift movement, Lee ran, picked up Tenten, and kissed her more passionately than he ever had before in his life, as if he were kissing her for the first time. After a few seconds they broke apart, but they still held each other tightly, as if they would lose each other if they ever let go. They didn't know anything else in the world even existed until the excited voices of their two daughters filled the room.

Sooo another one done!! I hope you liked it, even though it was a bit depressing...but at least it had a happy ending!! If you have any ideas for potential oneshots in here, PLEASE let me know!!

Pooh Bear Is My Hero


End file.
